One-shot, two-shot,three-shot, more
by CodeRedGaming
Summary: A collection of Star vs. oneshots, or longer, that can be done by request, or if I just so happen to find one that I want to do. PM me or leave the request in the reviews if you have one. PS. Big on Starco, so there will be a lot of that, other ships will also be done. Reviews and Requests are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.
1. Dance club(more on the way)

Dance Central

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" The harsh voice rang out echoing against the near empty walls of the castle. The queen was obviously fuming, her daughter was trying to skip out on her dance lessons once again. Even though it is tradition for the royal family to be the ballet masters of the kingdom, her daughter was not in the same mindset. To her dancing was meant to express, not be some garbage tradition that was followed with no care of how it made you feel. "Young lady you better get back to this ball room and take your lessons!"  
"Tsk, as if mom." The princess in question was in the garden, making sure that the guards who would obviously be sent for her would, "happen to look the other way" as she passed through. Star was honestly just looking for a personal escape from the daily practice. She wanted nothing more than to be free, so she did the only thing she could think of, she packed a small bag, and was running away. Now most people would think this was an extreme, but hey, when you are most likely going to be forced into it if you stay, even if it's against everything you stand for, you would look for any way out you could possibly find.

Meanwhile on Earth

* * *

Marco Diaz was just your average 17 year-old in Echo Creek, young, adventurous (okay maybe not very adventurous), and just care-free. There was one thing that often happened in this small city that set it apart from others, it hated dancing, now most young people would follow in the footsteps of the adults in the town, hate dancing, which this town has outlawed they hated it so much, but that is besides the point, most followed their parents, but not all. There was an underground ring of teenagers, they grew up with a beat in their hearts and movement in their hips, so they up the ante, there is an abandoned warehouse district on the outskirts of town, there they all get together. Marco Diaz was one of these people, he loved the rhythm that came with dancing and all things associated. Hell he nearly got arrested for dancing, were it not for the fact that he was mopping and came up with the excuse that he was slipping and trying to regain footing, cops can be so dumb no? That was when he was approached by a couple of students who can only be considered his best friends at this point, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and a Janna something or other, she never gives her last name to anyone. What they had was simple an offer, it was nothing easy for him to find. _Cue flashback._

 _"So you're Marco Diaz I take it?" Janna had a smugness in her voice that hid her true meaning, he was quite oblivious and didn't pick up on it._

 _"Depends on who's asking, I don't trust anyone I don't know yet they know me," His caution was clearly expressed, from his limbs being taught and ready to run, to the edge in his voice._

 _"Easy tiger, I get that you're probably paranoid considering, what happened, but I saw you on the local news," still smug, but more defensive about it, Jackie began, "How long did it take you to regain your footing while you were slipping? I'd have to guess a solid five minutes, you know that sounds a lot like break dancing."_

 _Marco, at this point was starting to pick up what was being put down, "Why, I guess it does, how would you know what break dancing sounds like?"_

 _"Let's just say we have experience," Janna at this point had her arm around Jackie's shoulders, almost protectively, "But we have an offer for you, warehouse district, building three, can't miss it. This Saturday night, hope to see you there."_

 _"I just might, sounds fun if you ask me, nothing like exploring the outskirts of town, right?" With that the girls walked off, and he went home to get a small duffle bag_ _Flashback_

Now he was walking around town that Saturday morning, he was going to be out all day he told his parents, they trusted him, even with what happened last Tuesday. He had just stopped at a crosswalk when a girl was walking up to him, long flowing golden hair, eyes shining like the ocean in the moonlight, and a slight dance in her step, that was when he realized the cops were coming behind him, he ran over to her, although she had earbuds in and pulled her into the closest alleyway, which got her to stop and pull out the earbuds.

"Hey buddy! What's the-" she began but was soon cut off.

"Shh! What were you thinking? Dancing in the open like that?!" the worry in his voice evident, and he was worried.

"What do you mean? I was just dancing. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" She was confused, I mean, someone stopping another from dancing like it was some crime.

"In this town yeah, they made it illegal. You're new here aren't you?" All he got was a mild blush and a small nod from her.

"Alright, well follow me, I'm going to a place that is supposedly safe for it, just stick with me and try not to dance!"

"I don't know, I just met you, and this is very sudden."

"Do you want to dance?"

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?" These words were so kind, and hid no malice, Marco hoped she picked up on that, and she did. She smiled brightly, and took his hand, which he had unknowingly reached out for her to take, and she replied with four simple yet powerful words.

"I would love to."

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be the first of a possible series that I may do. I got the AU from a one and only Coskii on tumblr, check them out I recommend it, AU is used with permission.**


	2. Dance club2(not started moving yet!)

**Dance Central**

Chapter 2

The pair were walking around town when Marco had a sudden idea, "Hey, how about some coffee? I mean, the event isn't for hours anyways."

With a playful smirk crossing her lips, the girl, who Marco found out was named Star, decided to tease a little bit, "Oh, so want to add on to our date? Talking not satisfying enough?"

"Well, I'm not going home until like midnight, and you seem like you need a guide. So what do you say? Want to get some coffee?"

"You know what, I would love to. Haven't had a good cup of Joe since I left home." Star's reply was positive, but there was a hint of sadness behind her voice, which, normally oblivious Marco Diaz, somehow picked up on.

"Let me guess, ran away?" His chill demeanor was broken up by great care, his voice suggested he knew that already, but it was pure guesswork as he said.

"How can you tell? I didn't give any hints that I did, I may have just moved out for all you know!" Defensive, uncertain of whether she could trust him, she asked and continued on, "I mean, you weren't sent by my parents were you?"

"Relax, I didn't know, at least, until you told me. Why would I be sent by your parents? The only people who have that kind of money are politicians, business men, and royalty. From the obvious make-up on your face I'd say you are trying to cover something up. The only people who could possibly want to cover up their cheeks are royals from across the sea. Now you wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

Shock, fear, and an even greater uneasiness began eating away at Star's facade. "You... you... you how did you know?"

"Listen, if you're worried I'm going to rat you out, I won't," He then pulled her into an alleyway. "Besides, I love dancing, but not to the rigid intensity that they do. This city and that kingdom are the extremes that I absolutely hate. I enjoy the freedom of dance, but don't think it should take up everything to the point of being mandatory, which you can't tell me it isn't."His voice rang with such sincerity that it made Star's heart flutter, but she didn't want to pursue what may very well end.

"Marco? Do you mean that? You won't sell me out?"

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have risked being caught for confessing a love of dancing." a kind smile now pulled on his face, his teeth showing he bore no ill will upon her, and that everything that he had said was true, which brought her to hug him, "Thank you Marco. Thank you."

This sudden sign of affection surprised the young man, sure, but it also made him realize that, she was special, and not just in the sense of being from across the sea, but like she was emotionally special to him, "Now then, how about that coffee? My treat."

"Please." They then joined arms and walked to the nearest coffee shop, while Star casually leaned her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile back in Mewni

* * *

"What do you mean she's nowhere to be found in town either?!" The voice of the queen grew louder and with more anger the more she spoke, "You guards are incompetent! You're all fired, but make sure I have more by the end of this month! Until then you are training recruits or guarding me!"

With those final words the guards ran off in various directions, leaving only a few unlucky souls who were not fast enough to guard the queen herself.

"Were it not for her leaving I wouldn't be this enraged," The queen had started to herself, "Call a good bounty hunter, no killers though!"

"Right away ma'am!" said one guard, which left the other with a furious look on his face which quickly disappeared as the queen turned around and sat in her lone throne.

"Your daughter is as troublesome as ever River," Moon's tone became somber as she spoke to a portrait hanging on the wall nearby.

Back with our pair

* * *

"So you mean to tell me, that with all the grace that comes with ballet, you managed to knock out your instructor with a single foot in the air?"

"Hey don't blame me, blame my massive muscles!" Star then flexed as if to make a point, which did not.

"Listen, I don't underestimate you, but from what I've seen, ballet is more slow, but speedy, not meant to knock out someone's teeth in one move. I've seen the skill needed. I'm more surprised that your muscle seemed to want to knock out the guy than balance yourself. You'd think you would stop after hitting his jaw."

"Eh, he had a glass jaw, felt like I was hitting a pillow that was hanging on a string."

"Wow, says a lot about the people in, what was it, Mewni? Yeah, that tells a lot about your people."

"You may be stronger, but our people are more graceful!"

"Whatever princess, now then, shall we go over to the warehouse district? It's almost time." As if almost on cue, the sky turned a darker shade of orange.

"Sure thing Wild Man." With that they walked off in the direction of the warehouse.

* * *

 **A/N: I should probably update last chapter to say that Earth and Mewni are two different countries on the same planet, but other than that, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! I figured this could be a major character building chapter, especially with the fact that these two aren't very in cannon character. Just some drama and emotions in this chapter. I felt like this could take priority over my Hearty Realizations fan fiction. Something new and exciting eh? Hope y'all are enjoying this. Send in those requests! See ya next chapter!**


	3. One shot (read to see a pun)

**Non-canon Cannon**

 **A/N: Expect more frequent author's notes. I may start putting them at the beginning and end of each story, as required. This is a little story that was suggested to me by the user Barbacar. They asked for a story revolving around our main pair finding an ornate cannon that is fuse-lit. This is going to be set in Mewni with King and Queen Butterfly-Diaz. No children yet. YET! Just a small one-shot. Enjoy my dudes!  
**

* * *

Mewni is quite fun, as Marco found out years ago when Star first brought him here, but he never truly explored the castle. He was wandering around the castle early on a Saturday morning, luckily royals felt the same way about the weekend as he did and he was but a commoner, when he found a room, far on the outskirts in one of the towers that wasn't used that often, he walked in and saw a large cannon surrounded by cannon balls and kegs of gunpowder, and conveniently instructions on how to fire, also fuses. He then went found Star and brought her to the room.

"You know how I was complaining about being bored today?"

"Yes, Marco. Now then, what did you have in mind? And why are you in your old hoodie?"

"Let's just say four little words," with that he opened the door to reveal the cannon, "Just like old times! I see that smirk, go get changed! Let's have an adventure!"

"Why go when I can just do this!" as she poofed herself into a dress just like one of the ones she used to wear, along with her toothy, horned boots.

"Okay Star, let me look at these, surprisingly convenient instructions, while you lock the door real quick." Star then ran over to the door closed and barricaded it with some of the kegs and cannonballs, "Jeez you'd think it was a movie about an adventure with how readily prepared everything was." Marco then muttered to himself.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing! You know, I still can't seem to get over the fact that we're married. Although, I was told you would be marrying not only your lover but best friend. How cliche is that?"

"Yeah yeah, Safe Kid. Let's get this show! On! The road!"

With these words of encouragement Marco prepped the cannon, but Star, beforehand, magically tethered themselves to the projectile, that was when the door started rattling with loud knocks, "Your highnesses! The guard couldn't inform me of your location, so I went looking for you! Are you in here?"

Star was about to say something before Marco put a hand on her mouth and made a shushing motion with his hand. They then rolled the cannon to the balcony and prepped a fuse, they stood on the railing when star lit said fuse, when Jeeves, the servant sent for them, started knocking even more, "Your highness! Please don't be doing anything rash!"

That was when an axe head came through the door, "Uh oh," Marco voiced sarcastically, "Whatever shall we do? Not like we are going to leave." His voice was drowned out from the other side with the steady chopping.

That was when, with a drawn out: "Woohoo" The king and queen of Mewni went flying off in the direction of The Forest of Certain Doom, while the guards and servants panicked about the castle, wondering what they should do. The husband and wife then landed outside of their monster friend Buff Frog's home, where he was sitting outside with his children. The two groaned and said in perfect unison, "Hey Buff Frog." before promptly getting up and dusting themselves off. They then enjoyed some quality time with him. Before heading home to stop the fears of the guards.


	4. Dance club3 (Short Dance still moreSoon)

**Dance Central**

As the building loomed in front of the pair, they felt the beat of the music moving, almost in sync with their own heartbeats, or were theirs trying to keep in rhythm? They walked into the main door to find Jackie and Janna waiting for Marco.

"Hey man! Glad you could make it! And who might she be? She better not be a narc!" Janna went from pure joy to downright paranoia.

"No, no. I had to stop her from getting herself arrested in town earlier, dancing like she didn't have a care in the world." Marco said with a smile, which turned to a playful smirk as he glanced over to the girl in question.

"You wouldn't have stopped me if you weren't so worried about others! I mean, I was a total stranger. Why did you feel the need to help me anyways? Was it my charm?"

"Maybe a bit Star. But, as you said, I'm too worried about others' safety. Not my fault a girl new to this town had no idea how much dancing is hated."

"Well, now that we know the new girl, we should get right down to business. We forgot to mention this but it's contest night. There is a catch though, it's couple's night. So you're lucky that you met her, competing is a must here." Jackie was straight to the point, no matter how relaxed she may seem.

"And Jackie here is taken!" Janna quickly interrupted, immediately clinging to the aforementioned girl. "Don't get any ideas Diaz."

Star, rather than Marco, spoke up, "Aww, you make quite the cute couple."

That was when the two got extremely flustered and started blabbering with "What"'s and "I don't think so"'s and a whole lot of "What gave it away"'s.

"Listen, I'm known for being oblivious," Marco soon began, "But even I saw that you two were an item from the very beginning. Not hard to tell with the way you two are joined at the hip."

"Oh like you know better Diaz," Janna soon said face redder than his hoodie that he always wore, "I saw you two around town today, and one could think the same of you!"

"What- well- I-I-I, if she wants to, but she just met me, so... not that I would turn her down or anything-" Was how Marco began, before reverting down to the same state that Jackie was in, still not quite recovered.

"Marco," The foreign Princess began, "You know, I was flirting quite heavily with you, but I never really thought about it that way."

"Well, let's just wait until a later date, okay?" Marco soon said that was when a loud voice came booming over the speakers.

"Yo guys! It's your favorite DJ Duo Al-freg-o!" That was when a pair of boys, one tall and lanky, the other short and mildly obese. "It's time for you guys to get ready for tonight's contest, remember couples only! So if any of you fine ladies are alone pair up amongst yourselves or find a nice lonely boy to get with and really let loose!"

"Star," Marco's voice began, brave while also shy, "Do you want to dance?"

"Well... I don't know if you can keep up with my ballet. I know I can break dance but..."

"Relax Estrella. I can keep up, hell, let's blend together a bit. What do you say?"

Star thought for a moment, but she was caught up in the name he called her, it was so affectionate that it distracted her from the fact that she was already walking on stage with him.

"Okay Star, I'll keep up with your ballet, and you try to keep up with me. Let's blend it together as perfectly as we can."

"Right." That was when the next track kicked up. A strong baseline started, letting all the people on the dance floor get a feel for the beat. Star and Marco then joined hands for a moment before the main song actually got started. It was suited more for the freestyle break dancing but was steady enough for the grace of ballet to really put on a show. Marco was caught up with his flips and hand spins that when he went into a spin that was perfectly synced with Star's pirouette, he kicked his leg up, which Star flipped and gracefully landed on, still keeping the two in balance. The two were taking up the entire center floor. It was almost scary how in sync the two were, Star's flips matched Marco's slides, both of their spins matched, everything was so in sync one would have thought they practiced. But they didn't, the song had finally stopped, when the two came face to face, excruciatingly close, when the speakers started up again.

"Guess we know who won that don't we people?" Came the voice of the pudgy DJ. Then the crowd erupted into cheers before the door to the warehouse was flung open with three words, "It's the Fuzz!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's another chapter, has anyone actually picked up on the theme? I know one person has, they left the review. You know who you are! But yeah, the dance came up. Don't judge it to harshly, I don't do dance scenes, and I absolutely hope you will just suspend reality for that short paragraph. It may be physically implausible, but not for this cartoon show AU! Love you guys, see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Dance club4 (Scatter! Or not)

**Dance Central**

With that everyone began to scatter, trapdoors were opened, hiding away the speakers, lights and a disco ball were dragged into the rafters, and crates were lifted to hide away tables that were around the edges of the dance floor. Star and Marco panicked, as they grabbed their bags, and climbed out one of the windows. They were sure they were scot-free when a gruff voice came up behind them, "What are you kids doing out in this neck of the woods? An abandoned warehouse district with bags over your shoulders, one would think you're running away."

The pair slowly turned, and they were face to face with the chief of police himself, he, for some reason, felt like coming out on the call, "We're not doing anything sir!" Marco tensely began, "We were exercising by going on a late night run. The bags were for if we needed a change of clothes while we were out and about. Can never be too sure, am I right sir?"

"Indeed young man, indeed. You know, it is quite late, would you care for a ride home?"

"Oh, that's not a problem sir, we can get home quite alright."

"That wasn't a suggestion son." The officer's eyes narrowed almost menacingly at the pair.

"Okay sir, I'll just go ahead and tell you that it's the Diaz apartment building. I'm sure you know how to get there."

"Yes! Yes, of course, anyone in Echo Creek knows the Diaz building. Hop in kids!"

"Your parents own an apartment building?" Star whispered to Marco as they climbed into the squad car.

"Well, yeah, it helps keep things lively, I mean, there's almost always at least one new tenant a month. No shortage of new faces." His smile was sheepish, almost as if he was embarrassed by this fact.

"Marco, you surprise me more and more each minute I'm with you."

"Not intentionally, but hey, my parents will let you stay with us, I doubt you have the money to just rent one of the apartments, so you can stay in our penthouse, not a big one by a long stretch. But there's plenty of room for you. My parents are kind people, that is why rent's so low."

"Huh, what do you know."

Time Cut!

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Chief Greason!" Star shouted as the squad car drove off. They had just arrived in front of Diaz Apartment complex, and were soon greeted by Marco's parents, Star stood off to the side as the two adults worried and fretted over their son.

"Mom! Dad! Stop, I'm fine! There is something that I need to say though," Marco then reached over and pulled Star next to him, "This is Star, she needs a place to stay, can she stay with us?"

There was a brief moment of tension as the two adults just stared at the teenagers, while Marco and Star were sweating bullets hoping for a yes.

"Of course Marco! We can see when someone needs help, and by goodness she needs help!" Marco's father proudly stated while his wife simply nodded in agreement, "Just no dancing now!" with that last bit of input he boisterously laughed, while the teens just nervously chuckled.

"Well, mom, dad, we are beat, it was quite the run we were on, so if we could we would like to rest for a while. We'll take the service elevator up." And with that Marco dragged Star off to the back of the building where an old service elevator was patiently waiting. "I hope you don't mind but, uh, there isn't really a spare bedroom. I know I said that you could stay, but that was before I realized that. There's the couch, or or uh... my room. Wherever you want to sleep that is." Marco was becoming a nervous wreck and was hoping that the little crush he had developed for this girl he had barely met wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Marco, as kind as you are, you can both plan ahead, yet not have a plan at the same time? You are so adorable trying to figure things out!"

"Adorable, well-well I wouldn't put it that way. I- I mean, I'm only an average kid." They had already gotten the elevator up and running but Marco could swear you could hear his heart over the elevator cables. "What would you say about me is adorable anyways. I mean, if we are talking features."

Now it was Star's turn to get embarrassed, she was blushing profusely as he asked her to clarify her feelings, "Well... You're kind, and sweet. You care for others before yourself, and then there's the fact that you have that adorable little mole on your cheek. Oh! And, despite the fact that it doesn't show, you are very muscular. You seemed to make everything feel like nothing was wrong with my life, I mean, I am a run-away. Yet you decided to help a complete stranger."

"Well I couldn't let you get arrested. You're too beautiful for prison orange."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well yeah, your eyes are like the town lake at night with the moonlight illuminating it in the most perfect way, with the stars reflected in its surface. Your hair is absolutely elegant, no matter how much you downplay it with that ponytail. You are just an attractive young woman, graceful and tough, just to top it off!"

Now the elevator had stopped at the penthouse, and the two got off, very red in the face, "The bathroom is right there on the left," Marco pointed out in the hall, "My room is right here if you need me. I'm going up to the roof, the stairs are right next to my room. I'll see you when you're done." With that Marco walked up the stairs to and sat on one of the chairs that had been set up there years ago, while promptly taking his hoodie off to reveal his toned arms underneath a sweaty white t-shirt, which was also promptly removed. After several minutes, Star came up from just getting out of the shower, she looked over to Marco to see him staring at the skyline of the still active city.

"You seem thoughtful, something on your mind Wild Man?"

"Nothing, really Estrella, just thinking about how I pretty much confessed to you about how I'm feeling, might as well have put my head on the executioner's block." With a silent gesture he indicated the seat next to him, eyes unwavering from what was in front of him. "You ever wonder why the city, even at its loudest can be the most peaceful?"

Star then looked over to him, who had a small grin on his face, almost as if he himself was amazed with what he was going to say, "Even though the worst of the worst are in some parts of a city, there's always hope, the streets are veins and people are blood cells. There's never a moment when the streets are empty, and that is what makes the city peaceful, the city lives and breathes, the city itself never wants to stop. Just like people, our own laws and friends may try and hinder our movement, but we'll just go around, like humanity always does, and that's what a city is. Proof that humans don't need to go out to grow, we just aim higher. We may stop the expression of dance, but there will always be people to resist, even in the most peaceful of ways. That, is why I think the city is always peaceful at its busiest." One could say even Marco was shocked with what he had just said.

"Marco." He grunted and looked over at her, he had subconsciously gotten up and stood at the edge of the roof, "No matter how cliche it sounds, I understand what you mean." She then walked over and leaned against him. Marco hadn't gotten a good look at her, but he still saw, that even though she wasn't dressed up, she was still beautiful, his hoodie was tied around his waist, and when he saw her shiver he put it around her. They then looked deep into each others' eyes, and started to lean in, even though Marco was a good head taller than Star, he made sure she didn't have to put as much effort as she could have, and they both met, lips and bodies reacting, but subtly. They both would say it at a later date, but they both felt the electricity of the kiss. That was then how, after a shower, Marco woke up on his bed with a disguised princess laying on his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: G'day guys, glad to see my story is being enjoyed, I'm enjoying writing it. Now, I am considering a way to end this, but I won't spoil it. That would just make me a bad author. Now then, onto the matter at hand. I'm running out of AU ideas. This is a call to all that want to help, give me a suggestion. Either PM me or review this story with the suggestion. Come on guys, a writer is only as good as his material. I hope to see you in the next chapter, have a good night, and enjoy this late update. Please bring forth any suggestions. _P.S. Yes I am making the Chief Oskar's dad, why? Because as the author I can! Goodnight._**


	6. Dance club5 (Let's get homely!)

**Dance Central**

Ch 5

As Marco awoke, he found the princess sleeping, peacefully, on his chest. He then smiled as he saw how beautiful she was when she wasn't completely active. The soft rise and fall of her chest showed contentedness, but the curled position she slept in showed hidden fears. Marco looked over to his phone which, despite being unplugged all night, was still on and showed that it was almost noon.

"Most peaceful sleep I've had in a while, well, not really considering last night." Marco then began to notice Star stirring, and slowly letting her eyes flutter open. As she sat up and stretched in the sunlight, Marco then immediately sat up himself, and with a satisfied yawn, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning Marco!"

"Morning Estrella. How did you sleep, with me as a personal heater?" His tone, which was obviously playful, hinted that he had enjoyed it as much as she had.

"Well, I could have done with a squishier one," Her jokes apparent to all, "but you'll have to do."

"Now then, care for some breakfast? I make a pretty mean short-stack." He and almost everyone who had spent a morning with him knew that. "My parents are probably gone for their weekly, what did they call it? 'Something Sunday'? I don't know, doesn't matter, anyhow, would you care for some waffles, or pancakes?"

"Why not both?"

"You drive a hard bargain, I am one man princess."

"What will it take to motivate you? Another kiss?"

"Maybe a date later today. I'd say at the new Thai place down the street, it's supposed to be really good."

"It's a date then. Now, pancakes and waffles?"

"Sure thing Estrella."

Meanwhile in Mewni

* * *

"It's barely been a week! And yet, the BEST tracker in the country can't find her?"

"Your highness, I swore to you that if she is anywhere in Mewni that she would be found. The only reason she hasn't be found is because she must not be in Mewni."

"Get out!" The screams of the queen rang with pure wrath, "Get out! If I see you anywhere near this castle you shall be banished!" The bounty hunter scurried out of the throne room, wide eyed, and absolutely terrified.

"My liege, there's been a lead, there have been reports of a young lady that matches the princess's description on a cruise liner that was bound for Earth."

"Send someone to investigate Reginald, I need some time to myself, leave me." As her advisor left the room, she walked over to the window, then over to the shrine that was dedicated to the late River Butterfly. She then picked up the crown that sat in an opened box, "I wish the best for your daughter, but she won't compromise. I wish you could help guide her River. You were always her favorite." With a final sad sigh, the crown was put back in its resting place, Moon then sat down back in her throne and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Back with the new couple

"So your parents are out a lot on the weekends?"

"Well, not when it's rent week."

"Week? Isn't it normally a day?"

"I told you, they are kind people. They give a week in the event that there are complications, you know, jobs and all that."

"Fair point Marco."

"Now then, I believe you told me about this weird boyfriend of yours, so obsessed with demons, he danced and believed that he was one himself?"

"Yeah, called himself 'GREAT UNDERWORLD KING TOM' tried to convince me by setting his shoes on fire claiming they would help him fly!"

"Then, one can only assume he went to the hospital, and _then_ he went to the nearest mental institution?"

"That he did. Luckily it is one of the most secure ones in Mewni."

"Well, I'm glad that's the case. I wouldn't want to see you at risk of being hurt. You're too precious to me Estrella, even though we barely have had time together. Yet I feel like you and I have felt like we knew each other for a lifetime."

"How sweet! You know, I could say the same thing about you. We seem to I don't know." She paused as she was looking for the right words.

"Click?"

"Yeah! Click. That works. Although, I must say, I didn't expect you not to worry about my past, even though you figured out I was a royal. Most people would be loaded with questions."

"Well, I figured you'd reveal more as you felt necessary. Not going to force you to reveal anything heart-breaking or just painful to relive."

"You really need to stop putting others first. You seem like a weirdo with how much you worry." Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door, which coincidentally timed itself with Marco finishing Star's short-stack.

"I'll go get it Star, enjoy!" With that he strode casually over to the door and, looking through the peep hole, saw two familiar girls, and a familiar pair of boys, with that he opened the door, "Jackie? Janna? What are you doing here? Also aren't those two the...?"

"Yeah, Marco, we just used some... connections to find you. Should've been able to tell considering this is the famous Diaz Apartment Complex. You don't seem to care all that much about how, do you?"

"No, not really." Marco began, suspicion lacing his voice as he folded his arms, "Now, do you want to come in and talk? I'm making breakfast, so feel free to join us."

"Sure thing Marco," the shorter, chubbier guy said, then as Marco turned and walked into the kitchen, he turned to the others and simply whispered, "Us?" which only got shrugs in return. They then followed Marco and saw that Star, the girl he was with last night, was there as well. The group all stood there in shock, jaws practically on the floor.

"Before you four ask, yes we are an item, and no, she hasn't lived here for a while at all. I mean, we litterally met yesterday and it was just very eventful." Star said, noticing the expressions on the four's faces, before giggling and going back to her breakfast.

"Actually," began the lanky boy, his speech pattern peculiar but not too distracting, "This makes things easier. You remember the contest from last night?"

"Yeah?" Both Star and Marco said in unison, which elicited a giggle from both.

"Well, money always changes hands during those deals," This came from the chubby one, "And you two won the grand prize!"

"Oh really," Marco said, half paying attention considering he was busy cooking up more pancakes for the new-comers, "How much?"

"Approximately $2,500."

Marco then dropped the pancake and pan onto the floor, "Would you care to repeat that, uhhh..."

"Ferguson, and my friend here is Alfonzo. But you won $2,500 in cash. It's a big deal, as you can tell. But it seems like I just made your day."

"Yes!" Marco then ran over to the pair and hugged them, which, from what they saw of the house, and the boy, scared them to all end. "Star! I just got a wonderful idea!"

"What is it Marco?"

"Well, I'm moving out within the next two years, you need a place to stay, and I've already got a job lined up for whenever I move to its location."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Star, I want you to move in with me!"

"What? Marco this is so sudden, and what about the dancing?"

"It's just the town south of here, I've got a car already, I can use this money, plus what I've saved up. I can get us a nice apartment! I mean, with my grades I'm already graduating at the end of the semester. I won't have to worry about that stupid law anymore!"

Marco's eyes had lit with a passion, a passion that was intoxicating to Star, one that she wanted to see him always have. She felt the pure love and care coming from his beaming face. His smile soothing any worries he may have. "Alright Marco. I'm in!" That was when she drug him into a deep kiss. Little did they know that, while in their love and Marco's plan, the group of four had been making food. There was a fresh plate on the table and a note that said: " _We took a little for us on our ways home. Enjoy the meal you lovebirds;)" -Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo, and Ferguson_. The pair then saw that there were a couple of plain, cardboard boxes on the table, they each held a small ring, but these were obviously handmade, out of fencing.

"They are so creative!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess they are." Marco then put his arm around her shoulder and gave her head a small kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Author here! I have an update here for yo faces. I'm going to end this within the next one or two chapters. Maybe one is going to settle them in, and one will be an epilogue of years later. But there are still loose ends! So this story may drag out. I hope you follow through to the end! Give me more requests and this will fill up with more than just the dance AU. Enjoy the long chapter. Now then, goodnight to all. And see you next chapter.**


	7. I didn't need a hero (read it)

**I didn't need a hero!**

Comatose AU

* * *

Star and Marco were on Mewni, fighting monsters, and just having an all around good time. It was a new batch of monsters, specifically giant human-animal chimeras, not really giant, more like 7-foot tall beasts. They were actually starting to get the upper hand on the pair. Marco had actually started to drift apart from Star, but he saw that she had her back turned to one of the chimeras, and it was sneaking up to strike with claws. Marco was sent into overdrive as he saw her. That was when Star felt herself be shoved to the side, only to be splashed with some liquid. She had closed her eyes when it happened, but what she saw when her eyes once more, terrified her. Her best friend was hanging from the claws of a great chimera, feebly striking at it with his fading strength, that was when it happened, a great white light surrounded the whole horde, and then they were gone, a few singe marks left, but that was it.

"Marco! Marco no! Please, oh Mewni, please!" Star had rushed to his side, and was using parts of her dress to patch his wound. "Marco, Marco you need to stay awake. Please Marco."

"Are you alright Star?" He coughed, and a little blood came trickling out of his mouth.

"I'm fine you idiot. Healing Candy Shower!" Her eyes were swimming in tears, it wasn't a beautiful crying as you would see in movies, it was pure, unadulterated, ugly crying. "Marco, why did you do this? I told you I don't need a hero!" her shouts were starting to fill the forest, she had healed him for the most part, but she was limited in what she could do.

"You may not need a hero, but you need a... a best-" Marco erupted into a fit of coughs, more blood coming out, "A best friend. And Mewni needs a future queen." With those last words, Marco fell unconscious, Star started to panic, but noticed a pulse, and opened a portal to the Echo Creek hospital.

Time Cut

It has been a couple of weeks. Marco has been in a coma this whole time, and at the time of Marco's incident, Star had already been on Earth for approximately 4 years, in fact, the trip was Star's gift to him for his 18th birthday. She knew with how proud of his new black belt he was, that he should test out the skills that he had acquired. Star had fallen asleep by his side once more. "You know, for a boyfriend you're quite quick to let your girlfriend be alone." That was when a dimensional portal opened behind her. "Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Star, darling, we know about everything going on. There's some good news though. I'm pregnant." Moon began.

"That's great mom! Is that all?"

"Star, Marco had visited us before his incident. He had something he wanted to know, so we are going to give you a choice. It is a great one. But first you need to know what that question was." River then started. "He was asking for our blessing."

"Your blessing? Why would he want your blessing?"

"Star, is it not obvious? He was going to ask you to marry him. That's why we come here now. This is the choice: come home with us, and become queen of Mewni. Or, I hate to say this, but have yourself disowned."

"What?" Star stood in shock, letting everything process. "He wanted to marry me?" Star's eyes soon welled up with tears, she then dashed over and grasped Marco tightly, "The moment you wake up. I do!" After letting Marco go and turning back to her parents. "So, what happens if I disown myself?"

"Since you will no longer be a royal Butterfly, you cannot be queen, and can stay with Marco. But you will forfeit your wand and crown. After that, whatever this baby is will become the heir. You will have no worries. If you come back with us, you cannot marry Marco. We know how you feel about the royal marriage only deal, but there is no way around it."

"So those are my choices?" Star said, eliciting only a curt and somber nod from her parents, she paused for a second then spoke, with devotion and conviction behind her words, "Moon, River. I disown myself from the butterfly line." She conjured up her crown and handed it over to her mom, alongside her wand. She smiled at her parents, but decided to say one last thing, "Actually, can we wait on the disowning?"

"Why do you say that dear?"

"I have some unfinished business."

"Very well then." Moon started to hand over the crown and wand, but Star took the wand only.

"This is all I need mom. I'll send it back to Mewni on my own time. Don't worry." Her parents then nodded, and left through a portal back to Mewni castle. Star then went over to Marco, laid down next to him, ensuring he wouldn't move away, and began muttering. Soon she was asleep next to Marco.

In Marco's head

* * *

"You know, being comatose is weird. I thought I wouldn't be aware of even being out." Marco was sitting in a white void, playing paddle ball, "Being a god in your head gets boring after a while."

"So, this is it? I expected some fantasy about us being together."

Marco snapped around and saw Star behind him, arms folded across her chest. "Star?" He then floated over to her and promptly received a smack across the face, "I probably deserve that." Then another, "That one too." He then blocked a third smack, "Okay! That's enough."

"Haven't I told you before that I don't need a hero?!"

"You did, but I needed my friend alive. So your parents told you?"

"How did you know?"

With a wave of his hand Marco made some speakers appear and turned them on, they played the sounds of the hospital, and their gentle breathing.

"I may be in a coma but I still have ways of knowing things. Star... I really wanted to tell you this when we got home from that trip. I guess fate had another plan. Star, you're the best person in my life. I don't know what I would have done had you not come into my life. Star, will you marry me?"

"I know you heard me say I do." With that the two embraced in a kiss. Then the void began to shake, "Marco? Marco what's going on?"

"Star! I'm- I'm waking up!"

"Really?" to which she only received an enormous smile and nod before saying, "You best not ask again when you wake up!"

"No promises Estrella." As the void disappeared and Marco sat up at the same time as Star, she quickly jumped on him in a kiss. Star ignored the doctors around her as she and her fiance sat laughing together. "Will you marry me star?"

"You cheesy fuck. Yes!"

Time cut

* * *

"It's been 10 years, 10 years, since I woke up." Marco was in a small therapist's office talking with the obvious, with Star right next to him, "I get that the doctors feared that the coma may have affected my mind in some way, but, this seems to be a bit overkill."

"Mr. Diaz, I completely understand. I would've stopped sooner but this is doctor's orders. I do, however, have good news. This will be our last session."

"That's good doc." He looked over at Star and took her hand, "Well, at least it will be over soon. Want to start with the usual questions? Or can we just skip that and say this day is over?"

"I would love to Mr. Diaz, but by law I can't. Now then, can we get started?"

After the therapy session, Marco drove the pair home. When they arrived, Moon and River were waiting outside the door, with a little girl behind them. As Marco pulled in he honked the horn, startling the visitors. "Hi Moon, hi River!" Star shouted as they walked up to the door.

"Star, darling please, you were only disowned in name. We're still your parents."

"It still doesn't seem right. Now then, hows my kid sister doing today?"

"I'm doing fine sister Star." the little girl, Flora, responded.

"Well that's good to hear. Want to hear about one of mine and Marco's latest adventures?"

"Star, darling, I want you to hold that thought for a minute. We would like to invite you and Marco over to dinner soon. The classic royal feast that you love so much!"

"Oh, Moon. You know me too well."

"When is it?" Marco then interjected.

"We were hoping for this coming Sunday, Marco my boy." River then responded in turn, "In fact, why don't you invite your parents over as well?"

"Sure thing sir, we were actually hoping to get you all together soon anyways."

"Well, that's lovely you five, truly beautiful," the voice that had appeared was none other than an unwanted, short, angry kappa. The one and only Ludo. "I was hoping to make this grab for the wand easier but, guess I had to pick a bad time. Wait a minute, somethings off about you Princess."

"Actually, it isn't princess anymore. Just Mrs. Diaz." Marco stepped forward, which was countered in turn by some of Ludo's minions, "Honestly Moon, if you want you can help, but I can handle this."

"Wait, Star, darling, don't you want to help him?" Moon asked, looking at Star quite confused.

"No, no need. Just, he can handle it." Star then quickly leaned over into the bushes, and let loose her lunch.

"I, uh, see Star. We'll let you two be for now." River then exchanged a glance with Moon, and took Flora and her back to Mewni.

"And stay away Ludo!" Marco then yelled and saw what happened to the bushes, "Okay Star, let's get you inside." To which he and Star promptly sat on the couch and turned on a movie, after a few hours Star was asleep in his arms, while the hours slowly ticked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys. Felt this was a good idea. JK got this from the reviews yo. You know who you are. More to this on the way probably, maybe, definitely. See you folks next chapter. I have another AU that I will do soon. Thanks tumblr! See ya!**


	8. College bound-Soul bound

**College Bound**

 **Soul Bound  
**

Freshman orientation: 8:50. The alarm flashed on Marco's phone. It was still beeping in his hand as he ran down the street, red hoodie hanging off of his shoulder and backpack hanging off of the other. His mind was cycling through the usual, "How can I be late on my first day? What would my parents say about me? What if this was life or death?" His running was almost blind, but it was tunneled enough to let him run into a woman.

"OW! Hey watch where you're going man!" As she said this she looked up and saw an attractive young man, about her age, whose shirt was tight, revealing his toned body, his hair was a slight mess, but still neat at the same time.

"Star Butterfly! I know you're here!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Follow me." Star was shocked by the kindness of the young man. She had just run into him, yelled at him, and he was willing to help her? "Now!" His stern tone, made her jump, then get up and follow him.

"So, sorry about yelling at you. But mind if I learn your name?"

"Soon enough Star Butterfly, interesting name on your part. I'm honestly late for my orientation, but I guess it would be okay for you to hang out with me for now."

"Orientation? Oh! For the new college right?"

"Yeah, it is. Marco Diaz by the way."

"Nice to meet you, now, how far until we reach the campus?"

"Next turn, there's going to be a tour group that we can blend in with."

As if he was speaking of the devil himself, they came upon the tour group that he had mentioned. As they paused to catch their breath, they hadn't noticed that the group was staring at them.

"Nothing to see here folks. Just ran a little late. Please, continue."

"Right, as I was saying..." Star and Marco tuned out the guide, and continued to talk amongst each other.

"So, want to talk about why you were running?" Marco started with the most important question he had.

"Eh, I was playing a prank on my mom, so she sent her brother after me. It's a shame that I lived in the same city as them."

"I noticed you said lived, but is your mom really that up tight?"

"Very, she doesn't enjoy anything fun, in my opinion. I've been running for about 2 days."

"Wow, that's just petty at that point. Well, if you need a place to stay, you can come to my place later today."

"You're too kind for your own good. What if that's the cops? And I'm secretly a mass murderer?"

"You leave yourself wide open, if you were a murderer you would be much more defensive. If it was the cops, I would've heard sirens. Plus, I doubt someone as cute as you would kill." He paused for a second, looking proud, then instantaneously started blushing, "Wait wait waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait!"

"Too late Mr. Diaz. I heard enough." She smiled, then started giggling as he kept trying to cover up his tracks, with what he said.

"Okay Mrs. Butterfly, how about I treat you to a drink back at my apartment?"

"So is it a date later?"

"I guess so. Now, I'm going to pay attention to the tour okay."

The rest of the tour didn't happen at all like Marco thought, every moment that he wasn't paying attention to the guide, he was talking and joking with Star, who he found out, was always called princess.

"So _Princess,_ shall we go to my place for that 'date' as you called it?"

"Sure thing, safe kid." Star smiled, after the initial orientation, they continued to walk around campus and town, just relaxing, it was now starting to get dark and the air was already chilled. Star had actually started shivering, so Marco took off his hoodie and gave it to her.

"Wouldn't want my guest to catch a cold now would I? Figured you may want it." Marco was being really kind to her, although anyone who knew him would say he was just kind in general.

"Now now, I'm just going to stay for a little bit. Don't go out of your way."

"Are you sure, cause remember when I went into the dean's office earlier today?"

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?"

"Nothing much, miss freshman Star Butterfly. I figured if I could find your name here you would be a student or teacher, so I called in a favor. I found out you're supposed to live with your mom, but you ran off. This town was your choice because it's where you signed up for college. Let me guess, your mom thought you were going to another college?"

"She was forcing me to go to her old college. I didn't want to though because everyone that comes out of that school is a mindless drone, no matter where you come from, or what you're like. Your individuality is just gone."

"I don't blame you?"

"What?"

"I don't blame you, for your choice," They had just arrived at Marco's apartment, "I mean, if my parents were forcing me into a college I wanted nothing to do with, I would run away too." Marco had let Star in and was emptying his pockets into the dish by the door. "Quick question, what's your opinion on spicy foods?"

"The best thing ever! Why?"

"You seem to be in need of a Diaz Special. Why don't you pick out a movie, I'll bring it to you in a minute."

Star was confused, _"A movie, well, let's see what he has."_ she then wandered over to a bookshelf, filled with both movies and books, she browsed until she found a cheesy horror movie and put it in.

"Ah, the Kamp Killer 3: Killatronica. Classic, I always loved making fun of how cheesy the movies could get. I mean, it's a unique play on the killer chases teens. Your thoughts?"

"Well, honestly it just seemed so cheesy it would be funny."

"Well, if I had some scotch, I could make this night even better."

"What do you mean by that?"

Marco then pulled a six pack of root beer and a huge plate of nachos from behind his back. "I mean normally, my stores would be filled, but my parents didn't give me access to their liquor cabinet before I left."

"Well that's a darn shame. I just figured they wouldn't let you do anything 'Mr. Safe Kid'"

"That was by my choice, honestly. They wouldn't care what I did, as long as it was under their roof."

"Smart parents, mine, on the other hand, were strict as strict can be."

"Oh really?" Marco had sat the plate down and was opening his drink when Star decided to go deep.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, when this night is over. Are you just going to send me off?"

"Why would you think that? I mean, I related to how you felt about your mom, heck, that's the only reason that I live here, parents wanted me to go to the biggest law school in the country, I just wanted to return to my home town."

"You really ignored your parents, just for some nostalgia?"

"I guess you could say that, but hey, if it wasn't for my choice then you probably wouldn't have gotten help today. My doors are open any time to you."

Star looked him in the eyes and studied his face, his calm and caring smile shone through his eyes proving he was being true. That's when tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she hugged Marco tight, almost crushing him, but not enough to do so, "Thank you Marco, thank you." Star had begun crying full force.

"Nothing to worry about Star, nothing to worry about." He had put his arms around her and had started rubbing her back, after a while he noticed that her sobs had quieted and she had fallen asleep. So, being the gentleman that he was, he carried her up to his room, and layed her on his bed. He was about to walk out when she grabbed him by his belt.

"Please stay," Her voice was quiet, almost as if she was still asleep, but being the caring man he was, Marco complied.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! New AU here. I was going to upload a new chapter to the dance club, but I accidentally deleted almost 2000 words of work. I lost all of it, all because I was closing my music. So I'm going to try and write what I had already done again. Hopefully not deleting all of my work this time. See you all next chapter!**


	9. Bounty's Honor (no starco yet)

**Bounty Hunter's Honor**

 **Bounty hunter AU  
**

"Diaz! You've got a job! They want a personal meeting."

"Again Skeeves? How often are they going to request in-person when they don't want to be seen with a bounty hunter."

"They said they were going to test your skills at the same time. They want you to sneak into their study tonight. There's guards at every door."

"Of course! Why wouldn't they want this? Ferg, how many is that now?"

"Uh... That would be about 30, new record in one month."

"I know man, I'll take it. Always fun to see what these mediocre guards are every now and then. I'm off."

Three hours later, the notorious and famed bounty hunter Marco, "Fleet Foot" Diaz, has arrived outside of a large mansion that is designed almost exactly like a castle.

"You know, I should have believed Skeeves when he said this was a fortress. Built like one at least." He began looking around the walls and found an exposed hole that was outside of the security camera angles. He pulled out a small drone and began flying it around the windows along the outside and found one that wasn't as heavily guarded. From the intel he was given, the study was in the center at the top of the central tower, "Eccentricy must be a big thing among this family."

As Marco snuck into the building. The room was a guest bedroom, and as he looked through the keyhole he saw that there was indeed a guard outside the door. So, using the fact that the guard was distracted talking to another, he snuck back outside and threw a large rock through a window two floors up, this caused many guards, including the one outside his door, to run to the noise. Using this chance he ran through the door, and hid behind a tapestry that hung down to the floor. Searching through the map he memorized he found that he was against a wall to the actual tower, there were supposedly hidden doors to the tower, and he may as well check this wall. With the luck that can come only from being the protagonist he found one, right next to the stairs. Climbing the tower, he found two guards against a door at the top, he utilized his speed to knock them out and immediately go through the door.

"You're right on time Fleet Foot. As much as I could expect from you."

"Ah, the famous politician Moon Butterfly, I guess that you have a bounty for me?"

"More of a kill order. There's a girl, she's been staying at the mansion next to us, west of here, I want you to take her out." The woman stood, her over sized hair towering over the boy. Her stiff back and tight lips showed she didn't have time for questions.

"What's the pay? I need to eat, half up front half after? What is it?"

"I'll give it all to you now. I expect you to use it towards killing the girl. It's going to be approximately six million. The funds have already been transferred to your offshore account already. Use it wisely."

Marco stood mouth agape at this fact, "Six Million? I'm sold! Oh! Before I forget, I need you to sign this document." He slid a paper forwards to the woman, who had sat at the desk behind her, "Basically, this is a legally binding document that says you are not responsible should my honor code over rule your bounty. For example, if I find that I will not perform this job, the money is non refundable, and you are at the receiving end of anything I decide to do."

"Fine whatever,"

"Also, you need to put a blood thumbprint in that square. That way you cannot accuse me or anyone else of forgery, your blood will be traced, and your guilt is assured. I will have you provide a picture of the girl, of course."

Moon let out an exhausted huff of air, pricked her thumb and placed it on the paper, then using her other hand, gave Marco a picture of a girl, who was blonde, with deep blue eyes, and strange heart shaped birthmarks on her cheeks.

"Huh, if she wasn't my bounty I might have tried dating her."

"Yes, yes Fleet Foot. Just take your document and go."

"Thank you Moon." With that he took the paper and began walking out the door.

"By the way, your presence has been alerted, you will not have to worry about sneaking out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Marco began to case the mansion next to Moon's directly west. It was a large mansion, not quite to the extravegancy of the Butterfly's estate, but still large nonetheless. He then saw that, it was unguarded. "Strange, you'd think it would be guarded."

"Why would you think that?" A cheery voice sounded from behind him, inside his car. He jumped at the sound and was about to draw his emergency pistol, when he saw it was actually his bounty, but he still kept his hand on it.

"Well, that depends on who you are, many people in this neighborhood have a very large target on their backs. For example, some neighbors of theirs just called a bounty hunter in."

"Was it the Butterfly's?"

"What would it matter to you?"

"Well, you see that's my parents. I kind of ruined my mom's last speech, she said that people might come after me, so I'm staying with my friend and her parents."

"Your parents?!" Marco suddenly yelled this, then looked over at his document lying in the seat next to him, and read it over.

 _I Moon Butterfly hereby sign that at any point should the honor code of the bounty hunter Fleet Foot be broken, I am susceptible to any and all repercussions that may come my way. With the death of the target Star Butterfly I will pay in full, the pre-specified amount of $6 million._

Right below the short extension of legal jargon surrounding his honor code, was the thumbprint of Moon Butterfly herself.

"Star,"

"Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"You get to live, your mom, not so much."

"What do you mean?"

Rather than answering the girl, Marco just handed her the paper, and watched as her eyes welled up with large tears. Her mouth muttered the same word, that was always uttered by those that had just found out they were wanted dead " **No** "

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry folks, there will be closure to the Dance Central AU. Just felt like dropping in another one for fun and such. Enjoy this new AU intro. There may or may not be more later. I'll leave it up to you guys. Have fun yo! See you next chapter!**


	10. Dance club 6 (ending soon)(-)

**Dance Central**

 **Finale?I'm unsure.  
**

It has been 5 years. Five years since Star ran from home, and five years since our heroes ran off to another city. The two were living peacefully, visiting Marco's parents, going to the bi-weekly dance party, even hanging out with their friends they made there. Everything was peacefully, until recently when a bounty hunter, known as Ludo, had been showing up trying to take Star back to her mother. The surprising part lay in the fact that her mother hadn't given up on getting Star back to Mewni. After five years, one would expect another to give up. But Ludo had since been trying, and failing miserably, to take Star back. He would take beating after beating as Star and Marco used their dancing abilities to combine that with self-defense lessons to fight off Ludo, and his partners.

Due to recent events, Marco and Star were getting ready to go back to Echo Creek. Marco's father had an accident and was bed-ridden. He was trying his darndest to get out of bed, but his legs were possibly never going to work again. The police, upon investigating the scene of the accident, found that the large cart of bricks had actually been tied down, and said rope was cut. Foul play was now suspected and an ongoing investigation was active in Echo Creek, making the dance meets now a monthly event. Marco was sitting in the kitchen at 3 a.m. a can of soda in his hand, and his head in the other, "You know you need to sleep for tomorrow Marco."

"So should you, we're going to be there all week. It's no wonder with it being rent week as well. We're going to be busy during the day."

"Well, we do need to make sure your mom doesn't get hurt as well."

"I know Estrella." Marco got up, walked over to Star and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I just wish it could have been on happier circumstances, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Star yawned loudly and started to turn around to go to bed, "You know, with that weird bounty hunter after me that makes things even more dangerous."

"Star, I don't care how long it takes, we will get him off of our back. I mean, with the wedding coming up, you'd think even a bounty hunter would have a sense of decency."

A third, familiar, and annoying voice piped up at this, "We do. Just not usually towards our bounties."

"Ugh. Ludo, now of all times? Really? It's 3 in the morning." Star was clearly agitated and tired.

"Calm down Star, I'll take care of him. You go to bed." Marco put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and turned to face Ludo, but Star stayed to watch.

"Oh, be the hero for your _sweetheart_ I see how it is. Oh well, let's get this over with." With those words, Ludo charged Marco, who just stood there relaxed, bobbing his head. As Ludo approached, he ran with his left arm back, usual starting attack, leaving his chest wide open. Marco quickly got down, and spun one of his legs into Ludo's side as he continued to nod, as if there was a song playing in the background. Marco then followed up with a swift punch to the jaw, and a knee to the chest, finally sweeping his legs out from under him. He then reached over and grabbed Ludo by the jacket and tossed him down the garbage chute of the apartment across the hall.

"That takes care of that. Let's go to bed Star."

"Fine Marco. Let's go." They were about to go into the next room, when Marco doubled over in pain, then screamed. "Marco? Marco what's wrong?!"

"I think I've been shot! Let's get out of here before it gets worse. Cut off the lights."

Star did as she was told, and began walking Marco out of the apartment, they took the elevator down, and walked to the hospital about three blocks away. "Come on Marco, I know you can make it! Come on!"

"You don't need to tell me twice Star. Let's just go."

"Star Butterfly. It's time for you to come home."

The couple froze in their tracks, Star had a terrified expression on her face, and despite the cool air was sweating bullets. "Who is it Star? What's wrong?"

"Mother. I don't believe I invited you to this occasion." Star tersely said that and began walking Marco even faster, there was blood coming out of his shoulder as they reached a run, trailing crimson behind them. The pair rushed into the ER and Marco was about to collapse as they reached the desk, "Please help him! My fiance's been shot!"

With speed that rarely appears at a doctor's office, Marco was whisked off into surgery, while Star provided information on him to the nurse at the desk. She was about to go into the surgery waiting room, when her mother burst in the door, "Star Butterfly you are returning home this instant!"

"No mom, I refuse! I am 22. I am no longer held under your rules! I disown myself from the butterfly family name if that's what it takes. But I am not leaving with you!"

"You are returning! I am telling you as your mother!"

"Miss." The doctor who had just been operating on Marco came out. "Your fiance is okay, he might not be awake, but you can go see him in his room."

"Fiance?!" Star's mother wailed, attracting a lot of looks from other people, "You are not alowed as my daughter to marry some commoner!"

"Well, you are not my mother! I am an adult, you do not own me!" With those words, Star turned on her heel and walked up to Marco's room, leaving her mother, mouth open in shock, staring at her back. When she rounded a corner with the doctor, he told her the room number, and Star ran to it. She reached the room, and quietly walked in to see Marco lying on the bed, bandages around his shoulder, soundly sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief to see him alright. Then walked over to his side and held his hand. "I'm sorry Marco. It's my fault that you got hurt. I should have been more careful." She felt his hand squeeze hers and looked up as she saw a light smile grace his lips while he slept. She was about to hug him, when she just layed her head beside him, and fell asleep.

The next Day.

"Well, you healed up rather well Mr. Diaz. You should feel lucky. Just don't exert yourself too much for the next week, your arm should be back to normal by then. Just make sure you take your pain medicine."

"Thanks doc! I'll be careful." Marco and Star then walked out of the hospital and promptly went to their car. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about missing visiting my mom. Can't wait for taco Tuesday!"

"Yeah, your mom makes some good tacos. Let's just hurry before my mom finds us again."

"Makes sense. I guess you went off on her yesterday?"

"You know me so well Marco."

"I do indeed Estrella. I do indeed." He smiled as the car started up and they pulled out of the parking garage to their apartment. They began their drive to Echo Creek, which took about an hour and a half. Then, as they pulled up to The Diaz Apartment complex, they saw a car that didn't belong. A large, pastel blue, SUV.

"Oh no." Star's voice was laced with worry, and almost fear, "Let's take the service elevator. I don't want to risk running into Mother. I guess she was staying here while Ludo was after me."

"Great. That makes things even worse. It's rent week."

"Ugh! Why can't things just work out for us?"

* * *

 **A/N: You know, I could have gone on. But I didn't. This is drastically different from the original that I lost. (;-;) Rest in Peace sweet child. But I found what I had originally written to be kind of redundant. I know how that sounds. But I hope this is better than what I originally planned. Enjoy you guys! See you next chapter.**


	11. Olga's reformation

**Olga's Formation**

"Marco Diaz to the headmistress's office. Marco Diaz to the headmistress's office." The PA system blared during the middle of the lunch break. Any other guards nearby looked, but quickly turned away as they felt the eyes of said guard burning in their general direction. The young man was new, but had already climbed to the rank of captain of the guard in the short period of 3 weeks. Something unattainable to most. His status made him intimidating, so the few who actually interacted with him were generally nervous. He seemed laid back to those who didn't know him. Honestly he was, but he just hated having to socialize, which often came with his previous job. As Marco approached the office, he noticed that there was a young girl sitting outside, with two other guards while she cuffed to the chair itself. He then walked into the office, and saw Miss Heinous.

"Miss Heinous, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mr. Diaz. As captain of the guard you are aware of the amount of trust I put in you to maintain my school's rules?"

"Yes ma'am. I am completely aware, has there been an issue with one of the guards?"

"No, not at all Mr. Diaz. I am sure, however, that you noticed the girl on your way in here?"

"Yes I did ma'am. Would you like me to assign a guard to her?"

"One in particular. You."

"Me? Ma'am?" Marco was confused, why would she want the captain of the guard to watch a single girl? Surely she couldn't be that problematic?

"I'm afraid so. You see, her parents called us in due to how much of a problem child she was. She has tried on numerous occasions to attack and fight off other guards. She is currently sedated, that is the only reason that we have her in one place right now." Miss Heinous's voice rang with absolute conviction about this point, as if she herself had been at the receiving end of one of the princess's outbursts.

"I will escort the princess to her room, if you need me to ma'am."

"Yes, yes, the sedatives should wear off shortly. Make sure to let her know of all the policies we have here at St. Olga's."

Marco saluted, and walked outside to see the two guards backed up against the wall and the problem princess holding her chair out in front of her, pointing at the guards, she was unsteady, but still held the chair as much as she could, she slurred out a few words along the lines of: "Stay... away... freaks" Then she started to stumble, when Marco caught her by the waist, uncuffed the chair from her grasp, then carried her under his arm by the waist up to her room. When they got there, he laid her on the bed as gently as he could, and shut the door behind him. He sat in a chair next to the door, and waited for the princess to wake up.

3 hours later...

Star was unsure of where she was, she saw that she was laying in a bed, quite like her own, but in a smaller room. She sat up, and saw a young man sitting by the door, half asleep. She saw that he wore the uniform of a St. Olga's guard, and immediately knew where she was. She was about to sneak out of her room when the guard almost as if he wasn't asleep at all, got up and stretched. He looked over in her direction and saw that she was out of bed.

"Ah, good you're up. Alright, I'm going to go over the whole speech you probably got when you first arrived, no wands, no magic, no dimensional scissors, etc. I have been assigned as a personal guard to you, due to the fact of your refusal to cooperate with us on many occasions. You are very unlikely to get away from me or any of the guards, especially without your," He paused for a second and stared at the princess's cheeks, "Mewman magic. I will not let you escape."

"You're young, surely you see the injustice that lies behind this whole charade?" The princess was pleading, grasping for straws even, but something clicked with Marco.

"What are you saying? That this reformation facility is not good, that it doesn't help anyone here become a better person in general? That we are the bad guys?" His voice had grown to almost a shout, but not enough to alert anyone else.

"No, I'm saying that there are things going on in this reform school that aren't good. There are secrets that need to be exposed!"

Marco had started sweating at this point, "Could she be right?" he thought to himself, then his mind clicked with an idea that would be impossible to pull off, so there is no way she could do anything to prove herself right, "Fine, if you are so convinced that this school isn't being completely honest about it's activities, then find evidence by curfew tomorrow. If you can, I may believe you, but I highly doubt you will. Deal?" He stuck out his right hand.

"Deal!" She eagerly shook his hand in response, "Might I get the name of my 'oh so intimidating captor'?"

"Marco Diaz. And you are?"

"Star Butterfly."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to the wonderful and amazing user nightmaster000 for suggesting this, among other AU ideas. I was actually starting to run out. The bounty hunter one was actually by the tumblr blog "writing prompts" or something like that. I'd recommend them for any writers who need a random story to do. But I hope you enjoy the story, and nightmaster, more are on the way. :2**


	12. Bounty's Honor(Hey, there's some fluff)

**Dishonorable Bounty**

Tears, sobbing, and heavy gasping, that was all that could be heard in his car, Marco had moved to sit next to the girl, and she simply clung to him and his hoodie, tears rolling down her face, no words came out, just crying. He was honestly glad that it was a late night, anyone walking by might see this as something much worse than it is. He had started subconsciously running his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe the broken girl. He opened his mouth to soothe her, but he felt that she wouldn't want to hear anything from the man who was going to kill her. She, on the other hand, started talking after calming down for a minute, "Were you going to go through with it?"

"I... I was, but that was before I read the paper. I was so in awe of the price that she had named on your head, that I didn't bother asking questions. Now... I... I'm going to protect you."

"Why? Just kill me and get it over with!"

"I can't do that." She stared at him, confused, he looked out his windshield, and was staring off into nothingness, "I, like a select few other bounty hunters, I guess we could actually be called mercenaries, have an honor code. Mine is very simple, honestly, no family, no lovers, nothing relating to those you are supposed to care about, and children are a definite no-go, that is under 18. That is what surrounds me in my line of work. It didn't click with me though, all because your mom knows how to take someone's guard to a minimum."

He didn't realize it, but Star had actually started to close in to him, and was actually snuggled up against his chest.

"Thank you." He looked at her, solemnly, "Thank you, for not attacking me on sight when I snuck in here. Thank you for telling me this. Just... Thank you."

"It's no problem. Oh! One second." Marco silently reached over the front seat into his glove box, rustled around for a bit, and pulled out a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it. "I have anyone that employs me sign something similar. But for the victims that I choose not to kill, well."

Marco handed the young girl a short document, legally notarized and everything, that, summed up, reads: _"I give my consent to have killed in response to their attempt to hire the mercenary/bounty hunter known as Fleet Foot to take my life."_ Star stared at the document, she saw the signature box at the bottom, and a smaller box next to it labelled simply, "Thumb Print/ DNA sample."

"I need you to sign that, if you want your mother's life to be taken. If you choose not to, I will have your death faked, and you will go into hiding with me. This is where you make your choice. None of her blood will be on your hands. The documents I give anyone are all legally official. There's no getting out of them. It may not seem like it, but my line of work is much more legal than movies make it out to be." As Marco was talking he didn't notice that Star had began vigorously scribbling the names into the blanks on the document, he looked over to her again and saw that she was confused about the print square, "You'll need to prick your finger, there's a spike at the top of the clipboard for that. That's why I got this board." Star had pricked her thumb and had already placed it in the box. She had more tears in her eyes, but her face was stone cold. She hadn't realized what was going on really, but she knew what she wanted to happen to her mom.

"Give her hell."

"Right away Ma'am. Seeing as you are my new client, anything you want me to do is at your request."

"I knew my mom wasn't above this."

"What do you mean?"

"My father, died, five years ago, his death was labelled as- as- as an accident. But there is no reason those lights should have fallen, they were all sturdy. Whether she liked it or not, Dad was her political opponent. That's why I know that her job is more important to her than family. I don't care what happens to her, just give her hell."

"You have my word of honor, Ms. Star Butterfly. I will see this bounty through to the end." With those final words Marco got out of his car, Star was about to get out when he stopped her, "It might not be safe for you to get out. If what you tell me is true, and what your mom seems like as a person is true, I'm not the only mercenary she has after you. You are going to hide out at my place for now."

Star nodded, and got back in the back seat. They drove to a large apartment building, which was about the size of a grand hotel, Marco escorted Star in, and made sure any of the other hunters side-eyeing her knew she was protected. He walked to the back towards a bar, where he saw the barkeep, Ferguson, wiping down the counter, "Hey man! Got yourself a girl today?"

"Client, get me Alfonzo, tell him I'm calling in an 'Honor Special'."

"Gotcha buddy." Ferguson walked off to the back room of the bar. Star simply stared at Marco as he reached over the counter and grabbed two glasses.

"Care for a scotch on the rocks? Ferg doesn't mind, especially when I'm calling in an Honor Special."

"Yeah, I'll take one. What is this 'Honor Special' you mentioned? I can guess it's relating to your honor code."

"It's something that any and all bounty hunters, mercenaries, etc. know about. For those who use an honor code, they call in the special, they've got resources, Alfonzo runs both data management in our department, and he handles any hacking and information gathering that we need. In other words he's our resident techie."

"I see."

"Marco, what do you need? Information, need a person's social? What is it?"

"I need you to check our records, and other agencies' networks, I want you to check for the name of 'Moon Butterfly' for jobs called in for an assassination. Send the results up to my room."

"On it man." Alfonzo disappeared behind the bar again, and Marco offered Star his arm, which she took happily. He took his glass, and called over to Ferguson once more.

"Hey, send a bottle of scotch and a thing of ice up to my room. I'll send the money with whoever brings it up."

"Gotcha Marco! Have a nice evening."

Star walked on in silence with Marco, the name seemed to, feel right, to her. They got in the elevator when she decided to ask him about it, "So, why didn't you tell me your name sooner?"

"Well, honestly that would have been a confidentiality breach, they shouldn't have used my name, honestly, but I trust you. Anyways, I don't have a spare bed, so you can stay in mine. Don't worry about clothes or anything, they can be called in on my tab. Just let the people in resources know your sizes. They won't keep it on record. Trust me."

She pondered his answer, "Trusting a woman who he was supposed to kill? Seems a little reckless. What if I was going to kill him in his sleep?" As she thought, the elevator came to a stop on the top floor. "You have a penthouse suite?" Star asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm just one of the most requested merc's in this area. So I have like, VIP access to everyone, if I wanted, I could get this city put on a lock down. The privileges of being the best. Anyways, there's the bedroom, bathroom attached, the kitchen's right over here, and I'll be here in the living room if you need me." They had walked into his suite, Marco was pointing as he talked, and Star just stared in awe at everything she saw. He didn't seem to think that it was a big deal, but Star saw that it was, at least compared to how normal people lived.

"You really don't think this is anything special, huh?"

"Nope, just doing a job. Now then, I am frankly tired, so I'm going to have a few drinks once they get here, take a shower, and rest a little bit. You may not think it's much, but those goons your mom hired are actually quite a handful."

"She hired guards? She wouldn't do that if she didn't fear for her life."

"Well, quick question, what kind of speech did you 'ruin' for your mother?"

"I don't know exactly. I think it was some kind of fancy masquerade dinner party or something. She was on stage talking, when I walked in, and everything just went silent. I think my mom was in a secret cult."

"There's a very high probability." As he said that, he paused for a second reached over to the phone, and called Alfonzo, "Hey, Al. I need to add you digging up dirt on Moon as well. Yes, I know I already called in my Special for the job. I'll pay you extra if that's what it takes. I just want you to consider this an addition okay? Okay. Good. Whenever you can get me the info." He hung up the phone, and was about to turn to Star, when the doorbell rang, "Ah, the scotch, perfect timing." He walked over to the door, brought in the cart, and handed the bell hop a large wad of cash, "Take this to Ferguson, and take this," He pulled another wad out of his pocket, to Alfonzo. Thanks Jackie." The girl walked away with money in hand, as Marco closed the door behind her.

"How long have you been a mercenary Marco? You're very young to have been one for long."

"Well, I started when I was 17 so... five years, give or take."

"And you're already the top mercenary in this area?"

"Hey, when you spend all of your life training to be stronger, you eventually get stronger. A lot of my power lies in my legs, hence the name Fleet Foot. Now, I bet your life hasn't been as peaceful as it could have been since your father's death, tell me, what was he like?"

"Well, he was so kind, his beliefs on the laws of this country, were that they needed to be dictated by justice, and emotion. My mother felt that it should be rigid, and cold hearted. I don't know how they got along, but they did. He was always there to make sure I was okay, he put me before his job, he even lost a couple of elections because he wanted to be there for me. But he didn't care. He was a family man through and through. When the night of his big speech came, the one where he died, he and mom had actually fought that morning. I remember what he had said that night, 'A life without love and emotion, holds no strength, just like a family's bond.' That was when the lighting overhang fell, it swung across the stage, and killed him with the force, and flinging him against a wall. Now that I think back on it, my mom didn't actually care. She was crying crocodile tears."

"I see." Marco had already sat down while she was talking, and had poured himself a glass and was sipping from it passively, with a somber look across his face.

"Want to tell me how you got into the mercenary business?"

"Oh, well it's not that interesting," Star stared at him with a skeptical eyebrow raised in his direction, "Okay fine, I was 16, my parents had been taking me on vacation, when we just got back. I wasn't as strong as I am now, but, I couldn't help them. Apparently, some 'friend' of theirs had decided that he wanted what they had, so he killed them. I had run off, and happened upon this place, turns out he worked here, so I challenged him to a fight, hand to hand, winner chooses the fate of the other. He was strong, but he was so used to street fighting that he couldn't handle my small and nimble movements. I managed to slip behind him, and bring him to his knees with a strong fist to the spine. When I was asked what I was going to do, I took the gun off of one of the spectators watching... and I shot him, 14 times. I didn't care, I took a man's life and I didn't care. So I started working here as well. I spent every day training, making myself stronger. Hell I even made sure to make it seem like I had died, my past has been wiped off of this city's slate. There are actually a few people, like Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Jackie, who are from my past life, they don't talk about how they found me, but they did."

Star sat in silence, just looking at him, he had started staring at her too, getting lost in those ocean like eyes. "I'm... I'm glad to finally get that off of my chest."

"Trust me." He looked out the window at the city skyline, "You aren't the only one, I had always kept that bottled up. I just felt like I could tell you. Why I don't know."

"Me neither." She was quiet, then suddenly a confused, yet enlightened look crossed her face, "What- what is your last name?"

"My last name? It's Diaz. Why?"

"Diaz? Marco Diaz?"

"Yes, Star, you're acting all crazy." He was confused, but that sentence, that very sentence resonated on his tongue, like it had been uttered with that same tone before.

"Marco, I remember you. From Echo Creek Academy! We went to school together when we were 14 we were best friends!"

"We were?" He was confused, but now that he thought back on his days before his mercenary life, he remembered one girl always stood out, a beautiful blonde, not like Jackie who had been his puppy love at the time, but she was truly beautiful, he truly felt happy in her presence. She helped him through many problems, and vice versa. "Star! Star we were friends! Oh my God! How could I forget my best friend? Then again it has been what, seven years?"

"Marco!" Star enveloped him in a tight hug. I remember that night, when you disappeared, it was right after- right after-" She was beginning to get choked up, but Marco pulled her close.

"It's okay Star, I'm here now. It's okay." She was shaking silently, and he was running his hands through her hair once more. They held each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Code Red here! You enjoying this series? I know this seems cliche with the whole "long lost childhood friends reunite" and all that, but hey, it was hinted at with how "familiar" everything they did towards each other was. I had this planned since the beginning! Anyways, nightmaster, more of your requests are on the way. I just felt like getting this chapter off of my chest first. Don't worry about Star and Marco, they'll figure out what to do about Moon. I mean, it's already been decided." See you next chapter!**


	13. Important update, please read

**Hey guys, Code Red here. I'm going to be going on hiatus for a little bit. School is going to be kicking my ass like usual. Well, it's my fault honestly, but that's besides the point. I'm going to be on hiatus for the next like, two weeks. Stories may or may not get updated. Highly unlikely. This is the perfect chance for you to drop any and all requests in my inbox or what have you. Just don't expect anything any time soon.  
**


	14. Bounty's Honor(still going)

**Dishonorable Bounty**

 **A/N: Okay, I know I just said that I would go on hiatus, but I need to de-stress really quick. After this chapter I will make sure that I will not post again. Trust me on this one. Why would I lie to, although I doubt you enjoy my writings that much, my fans? I'll post this story and then be done. I swear by Marco's honor. ;P.  
**

* * *

When Star awoke, she hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep on Marco, she tried to recall what happened, and remembered how emotional she had gotten, it was silly, honestly, but she met her old high-school best friend who went missing years ago. Another thing Star didn't notice was how she fell asleep, wrapped in his arms, his hands still in her hair, and her arms around his torso. Beginning to get worried, she looked at herself and Marco to make sure they didn't get "too friendly" but luckily, since he was still kind of the same boy as she remembered, they hadn't. Star was content where she was, until she realized she had to pee, so she quickly got up and went to the bathroom, hoping to be back before Marco awoke.

In truth, Marco had woken up, long ago. But seeing as the girl was holding on to his torso tightly, he didn't want to wake her up. She was too peaceful. Nothing beats finding out you were about to kill your childhood friend for money. But luckily his honor held out before his greed. He was happy that she had wandered into his life again, last time, she was an exchange student from out of city. No big deal, except her parents were the famous River and Moon Butterfly. She was seen as quite unapproachable, but he, being the safe kid, had been chosen has her host. When he found out he would be with a politician's daughter, he could only fear against fear that her parents weren't always watching. He didn't want to be legally killed for being suspected of doing anything to her. But, he didn't have to worry about being accused of anything. She was a fun-loving young teen, just like him. There was one problem though, minor league thugs were always trying to kidnap her and hold her for ransom, but Star had taken minor self defense lessons, and he had learned karate, and some various other martial arts to defend himself, and others need-be. Then came that fateful day. That was a day he tried to block out, but he every now and again had outbursts, minor panic attacks, as he remembered the night he found... Marco promptly shook the thought from his head. Star had gotten up and gone to the bathroom, so he decided to go make some coffee. When he got in the kitchen, he found a note, left by a bell-hop, it read, "Dear Mr. Diaz, Alfonzo has finished his intelligence gathering, he requests your presence at your earliest convenience. Your companion is invited, should she wish."

"I guess you were already up?" Star's voice spoke up from the living room.

"That easy to tell?" He chuckled slightly, she still remembered his old habits of always being up early.

"Well, you were my best friend back in the day. Other than the killing, I doubt you've changed much."

"If you count the occasional panic attack from remembering parts of my past not being changed then yeah."

"I can help you get through that. It may not seem like it, but I've actually been studying psychology at college. I was honestly going to consider being a therapist. Now I'm not sure what will happen with my future."

"I thought the same thing, once." He turned and leaned against his counter, coffee brewing behind him. "You see, when you finally get revenge, when your original psyche is broken, you don't know where to go. But, if you need to know now, I haven't got the answers."

Star paused, she turned his words over in her head, ruminating over them, that's when a question came to mind, "Have you gotten any leads yet?"

Marco held up the note he had just been reading before Star came in, "Alfonzo has the intel, but he said you're invited, if you want to find out any dark secrets your mom is hiding."

"I'll go. My mom, I can't even call her that, now, can I? Moon, wanted me dead. I see it's only fair to return the favor."

"Well, luckily for you, I'm on your side of this bargain. I honestly try to limit the 'noise' when I do a job. So, I may just let you be on ear-piece, if you insist on being near the scene."

"I want to be there, Marco. I want to watch you pull off this job. It's not every day you get to see a mercenary at work. Now come on, _Fleet Foot,_ Let's live dangerously today!"

"Care for a cup of coffee and change of clothes first?"

Star looked down at her clothes, the same light blue dress and jeggings, with knee high boots she was wearing yesterday, and blushed slightly, "Yeah, I could use some freshening up. But I don't have any clothes to wear."

"Just call the front desk, say that you have a clothing request on Fleet Foot's tab, give them your sizes, and describe an outfit, it will be made in no time. Although, it will be... modified, to say the least."

"Modified how? Bullet proofing and whatnot?"

"Yeah, the necessities in this line of work. I've gotten every one of my hoodies modified already. Even the hoods themselves! There's so much that happens behind the scenes that even the politicians know about. They will not even let some of their military have this stuff. This is specialized specifically for our line of work." Marco was getting giddy as he talked about everything that happened in this building, he started rambling, but Star was noticing something on the side of his face, that she hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Marco, what's that on your face, next to your mole?"

Marco stopped for a second, and then felt his face, "Oh, this, it's just a scar. My bodies covered in them, you know? I just cover this one to make myself 'presentable to the public' as Jackie says. But This one is a personal favorite. I was called in on a political assassination, and this dude, this ancient looking eighty something, manages to swing an old rapier off of the wall and hit my face, deep enough to scar, but not enough to stop me. I hated doing it, honestly, but this was a guy, who was rallying all sorts of terrible people, racists, bigots, the works. There's actually a site trying to fund a massive hit, called against every member of every hate organization out there."

Star was amazed, but also worried, "What other scars do you have? I uh- I hate to pry, but I kind of want to see."

"Oh. Uh... Sure Star, just give me a second to poor myself some coffee." With that Marco turned around and poured himself a large mug, and offered one to Star, who gladly accepted. After he took a sip and set his mug down, he took off his hoodie and white t-shirt, revealing his well built body, which was covered in a variety of scars, large to small, and even patterned, all adorned his chest and back.

"Wait, what's with the tattoo? On your bicep?"

"The what now?" He looked at what Star was indicating, and saw she was pointing at a tattoo he had gotten long ago, he can't even remember completely himself, "Well, from what I remember, it was an old drawing I had on my person when I came here, I recall liking it so much I had it put there, so as to always be on me, and close to me." The tattoo was of a large crescent moon, a star in the middle, and a sun towards the outer edge, with the moon surrounding the star and sun.

"Didn't I draw that at one point?" I swear it looks so familiar." Star knew it was her drawing, but she just didn't want to admit it. _"He actually had this tattooed? That was when I had that crush on him. I drew the moon, cause I wanted my mom to accept him, should I confess my love to him, I was the star, and he lit up my world"_ Star silently giggled at herself and her childhood thoughts.

"You know, I should re-introduce you to everyone. From everyone who saw you, no-one recognized you. It would be fun to get back with friends no?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. Alf and Ferg ever bring their relationship past the obvious puppy love the two held for each other?"

"Oh yeah, Ferguson made sure to make a show of it. They actually started dating a couple of years after finding me. Then came Jackie, content with whoever she was with at the time, I'm not sure about Janna though."

"Would you happen to know anything about Oskar?"

"I... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's dead."

"What?"

"He, he was called in. Not as a client, as a hit. I didn't do it personally. I brought him here as a "record deal" and had Ferguson poison his drink."Marco looked at the cup that he had subconsciously picked up, and stared at the black coffee in his hands. "He had become a fairly decent key-tar player. But, he was a complete and total douche. He literally held himself so high, you could kill yourself going from his ego to his IQ."

Star was silent for a minute. "Well, I guess, a job's a job. What did you do afterwards?"

"Dumped his body, no prints, false address planted everywhere, framed some random guy. All at the request of the client."

"And who was the client?"

"No idea. Never met in person. Never got a name either." Marco looked up at his ceiling in thought. "Anyways, I'm going to hit the shower. Call the front desk for some clothes, they should be ready in a couple of hours. For now though, you can use an outfit of mine."

"You mean borrow a hoodie from you until I get a new outfit?"

"Well you can borrow some pants. I'm pretty sure I've got an old pair that might fit you. Especially considering my growth." He wasn't wrong, he was a good head taller than Star, and was wider than she remembered him being. It was the years of being a mercenary paying off. She wasn't letting it show, but internally, when he took off his shirt, she had one thought, _"Aaaabs..."_

"I'll see what I can find. I'll talk to you once you get out." With that said, Marco went to the bathroom and Star immediately called the front desk. "Hello, is this the front desk? Yes I would like to make a couple of clothing orders on Fleet Foot's tab please."

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy that. Now, prepare for a hiatus. I may put a small rant about how heartbroken I may be with the season finale afterwards. Till then, I'll see you on the battlefield of ships! See ya in a couple weeks my lovelies!**


	15. Bounty's Honor (Dark Secrets)

**Dishonorable Bounty**

 **Dark Truths  
**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I managed to get a moment to make a story. Nightmaster, I am currently gathering notes for one of your AUs which one it is I won't tell :P. So for now, here's another mercenary/bounty hunter one. I haven't figured out his 'official title' yet, so he's just a mixture. Anyways, enjoy for now my dudes!**

* * *

Marco, fresh out of the shower with fresh clothes, walked out to see Star sitting on his couch, wearing the hoodie he had thrown over the back of the couch, "You know, red isn't really your color. You should stick with that pastel blue you usually wear.

"Says the one who won't wear a single color besides red." Star had a playful grin on her face, showing that she was just teasing him.

Marco chuckled, acknowledging that Star was still the same playful girl he remembered, "Well, I'm going to be ready to go down to Alfonzo in about five or ten minutes. But I guess that your outfit may take a little longer. Depends on it takes them to get your clothes ready."

"They said it should take another, like, half an hour or something. Mind if I wander around for a little bit? Just for a little bit until the clothes get here?"

"Nah, I don't mind, I don't remember the size of this place, but I'm pretty sure you'll have enough space to keep you entertained for a while. I've got a training room you can use if you want to exercise for a bit. Much easier than going down to the communal one. Much quieter even."

"Just might follow your advice, thanks." Star let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back and saw that Marco was standing behind her, with a worried expression on his face. "What is it?"

"You just seem... distracted, is all.

"Wouldn't that be understandable? I mean considering the situation I'm in."

"Yeah, I never had to go through that. But I've seen others go through it themselves. It's a secondhand experience, but I understand how you may feel. It's just, I hate seeing you like this."

"You're just too caring Marco, now go get ready. You're just going to have to focus, I am your client after all." Star gave another smile, but Marco could see how all this was weighing down on her optimism.

"Listen, Star, if you want." Marco took a deep breath, then continued. "You can stay with me. I may not be here a lot, but my doors are always open to you. You can move your stuff in at any time you want, it's just, I don't want you to be... alone."

Star looked on in confusion, but then her face changed to an emotion of gratitude. "Thanks Marco. I'm glad to know that there's someone who cares."

"No problem Star. I'm going to get dressed now." With that Marco walked back to his room, while Star wandered into the training room he had mentioned, and began exercising.

* * *

"So how do you like the new outfit Star? Not too heavy, or anything?" Marco was waiting for the elevator alongside Star. Her clothing had come up after she had finished exercising, she took a short shower, and then was ready faster than Marco could pour another cup of coffee. The elevator dinged and the pair walked in. There were a few other people in the elevator, some looking at Star, others exchanging nervous glances in the direction of Marco, who hadn't put his hoodie on yet, and at one another. When they arrived on the ground floor, they immediately walked over to the bar.

"Alright Marco," Ferguson began, "Alfonzo wants you to meet him in private room three. You should go ahead and head back, any drinks?"

"Just a ginger ale. Star?"

"I'll take one too. Let's meet Alfonzo now." As they continued, Star saw that more and more people were staring at her, "Why do you think people are staring? Is it because of my mom?"

"Probably, maybe they're noticing the outfit change, but it's probably the latter. I bet your mom sent out a mass bounty, let me check." As he was talking, Marco pulled out his phone, and began typing into it rapidly. He paused, and stared intently at the screen. "Damn, she did. Most people in this building are aware of the code, and will respect it. Hey!" Marco began yelling to get the attention of everyone in the bar. "Let me get your attention for a minute, Anyone who accepted the bounty from Moon Butterfly, I order you to stand down! Her bounty went against the honor code. So drop it if you want to ensure we won't meet at a later date." With those final words, many of the mercenaries and bounty hunters started typing and talking into their phones, all with the same message, 'Drop the bounty'.

"Why don't they want to meet you in the future? Friendship or some crap like that?"

"Nah, I'm just one of the top merc's remember? No one, and I mean no one, wants to face off against me. That, and we try not to interfere with others' bounties. It's considered dishonorable. Despite the line of work."

"I see." With that, Marco led Star to one of the back rooms where Alfonzo was awaiting them, obviously stressed with two cartons of energy drinks laying across his desk, as well as a coffee maker running behind him.

"Good, good goodgoodgoodgood. Glad you're here. I dug up dirt like you asked, Marco, and let's just say that this is some deep shit. And I mean DEEP!"

"Alfonzo, dude, chill. We're here, tell us what we need to know. We came here, do you or do you not have the information?"

"Yes. I do. For one: Star, your mom did have your dad killed. For two: She is part of a secret cult bent on world domination, but! There's a but, she has been called out on it in the past, and that was actually what was going on in your father's speech that day. He was going to expose your mom, or Moon."

Star was awe-struck, her mother was part of a cult, she figured that much, but her father was going to call her out that night? She hadn't ever looked at his speeches before. "How, how can you tell?"

"He was going to deface Moon, she had been pulling at the final straw and he was going to 'snap' on your mother. But she had his speech planned. Down to the angle. I'm sorry to say that she felt nothing for him."

"I believe it." Star said this, her awe and surprise from moments ago completely gone. "She never felt anything at the funeral, she never felt a moment of remorse when she hired Marco to kill me I bet. There's no way she could love properly. She deserves no love. Or mercy."

"It will be done Star. It will be done." Marco laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and pulled her in for a gentle hug. When he let her go he turned back to Alfonzo. "Get some rest. Tomorrow I want you to make sure that there's a way for me to get in, have it framed, and get out. Take as long as you need. Just get it done."

"What, no! Marco!" Marco got up from where he was sitting while Alfonzo started typing away at his computer again. "I can keep going I-" Alfonzo was shut up with a swift chop to the back of his neck.

"You could have been more gentle about it Marco." Star was walking around to check on Alfonzo.

"All it will do is bruise, Star. Just do me a favor and get Ferguson, tell him to get his man. Let's head out to the bar while we've got nothing to do." With that he followed Star out the door, she let Ferguson know about Alfonzo and then sat next to Marco.

"So I've been thinking. About what will happen after Moon is, gone." Marco gave her an inquisitive look, and she continued. "I don't want to go back to that house. She has probably disowned me to keep me from taking the house, if she dies. She was always a paranoid old hag." She took a shaky breath, and kept talking, trying to level with herself what she was going to do, she stared at the drink that Ferg had poured for her. "I think, I want to stay here. I want to be with you Marco. For all I know, my friend's parents were in cahoots with Moon. I don't trust anyone from that neighborhood anymore."

"You're going to need a place to stay. I have a spare room or two. I get rather lonely sometimes. It's a quiet life that of a mercenary."

"It's been a while since you've had a plain day to just have fun. Hasn't it?"

"Does about five years count as not having fun?"

"Yeah. I meant as a normal person, not a mercenary."

"Then yeah, I've not had many days of 'fun'." Marco let out a heavy sigh and took a drink from his glass. Looking at the scotch rippling as he set it down. "You know, this is the only thing I ever order. Why I don't know."

"Well, I remember your dad having lots of scotch in his liquor cabinet. Maybe a subconscious effort to remember by forgetting?"

"Well, that's the kind of backwards shit one could expect out of a mind that's been broken by the murder of its owner's parents." Marco downed the rest of his drink. "Why don't we go for a walk around town. Cities change after a while. I can't remember a whole lot of what used to be there anyways."

"Sure Marco. It's going to be a while until we finish your job."


	16. College Bound Class is in

**College Bound**

 **Class is in session!  
**

Marco and Star walked through the front door of their class, which, conveniently enough, they both had. Psychology majors tend to run from their problems a lot apparently. As they walked in, Star gasped as she looked ahead and saw how the conference hall wasn't as packed as one would expect. In fact it was a small class of about 15 students, which would be normal in a high school, but this is still small. "I'd have thought that there would be more people here" Star let out, offhandedly.

"Expecting something more or something?" Marco inquired. "It is a small town college after all. I honestly expected less." As Marco said this the professor walked in.

"Alright students, let's get one thing straight. I'm a recent hire, and I'm just doing my best here. Let's all try to get along and we won't kill each other by the end of the year. We're going deep inside both our own, and others' heads. So let's start by getting to know the person next to you. I set these seats up specifically so that everyone was paired up. There's no getting out of this." The professor had a devious, almost maniacal grin on his face. "I made sure to get an even number in this class, I planned this far ahead for a reason."

Marco scoffed at his last comment. "I bet this is the farthest he has planned, wouldn't you agree Star?"

"Yeah. I doubt someone as bland as him could plan so much. I doubt he expected to get this many students."

"Just maybe. I don't think anyone has that kind of foresight." As the class continued, Marco and Star got to know what little they hadn't already told each other. The class kept going on, until the professor gave them all a research paper due by the end of the week.

"Man, that class was boring. Why did he do that? You know, act like we were in the wrong for talking to get to know each other?" Star was infuriated, she had been talking with Marco, like she had been told to, and the professor yelled at them. "Man, he really doesn't know what he's doing, does he?"

"He's young, like he said. There's also the chance that he is going to get fired if anyone gets annoyed enough to say he doesn't seem to know what he is doing. Nothing to really worry about Star."

"I know. I just don't like him. He rubs me the wrong way." She huffed and crossed her arms. "I really am starting to reconsider my major."

"Aw. That's a shame. I've been reading about how there's supposed to be dual practice licenses coming soon. You know, where two people work in the same office. I was considering asking you to work with me."

"You're sweet Marco. I just might work with you then. You make that class bearable."

"Glad to hear it Star. Let's go get some coffee for now though. We need to start researching, and there's no telling what else. I want to look at his credentials. I don't believe he's as good as he claims."

"Eh. I don't like him, but I doubt he's that bad. Let's just get that coffee. Maybe after this report gets turned in we can go party? Huh? Huh?"

"That's a good idea, actually. We can go after the report."

"Woo!"

As the two were talking they had gone to the nearby coffee shop, they walked in and immediately went to one of the corner booths to work.

"What kind of coffee do you want? I'm getting a mocha." Marco had finished setting up, and stood to go get an order.

"That's honestly my favorite, would you mind getting me one?" Star started reaching into her purse for money, but Marco stopped her.

"Hey, we might as well be roommates. Coffee's my treat today. You just gotta do the dishes. Deal?"

Star looked at the young man before her. "Deal. Just get some extra whip on mine."

"Gotcha Estrella." With that, Marco walked off to the counter, and placed the orders. Star began her research, and then made sure that Marco had a nice surprise on his computer. "All right, here you go Star... And you replaced my background with tiled, cartoon butts. Lovely." Star let out a small giggle as she took a sip of her coffee. "You're lucky you're cute. And I won't deny it at this point." He took a sip of his coffee while he looked on at a blushing Star.

"Oh, you. Why are you so cute yourself?" It was Marco's turn to blush. They both exchanged a set of hearty laughs at one another's embarrassment. After several hours of researching, writing notes, and many cups of coffee; Marco and Star began walking back to the apartment.

"Alright Star, I start work tomorrow, so I'm going to be busy after class at times. I'll handle this weeks rent. If you can't find a job I'll handle rent, you have to do all of the chores in exchange. You may be cute, but I'm not going to do everything."

"It's only fair that I help. I'm not going to let you do everything." Star reached up and pet Marco's hair. "I'm not a bad person. Don't you worry your pretty little face."

Marco smiled as she retreated back into the bathroom. "Jeez. One would think I'm falling for this runaway I helped. Heh, Maybe. I'm just going to start on dinner now... I should stop talking to myself." Marco turned into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for a small meal for two.

Star walked into the bathroom after flirting with Marco, and her face instantly turned red. "Why am I acting like this? He's just a really kind, handsome, really attractive man; who happened to help me. And it's not like he's kind, and sweet, and always ready to help, and... Fuck. I'm falling for my roommate." Star fell into a blushing mess while she sat on the bathroom floor. After a while, she jumped into the shower, and got out, only to realize she forgot to get clothes. "Hey Marco!" She called out to her roommate. When she heard him at the door.

"What is it Star? Need me to get anything?"

"Could I borrow some clothes? I forgot to pack some before I ran off. I hate to ask." She could practically hear the exasperated sigh escape his lips.

"Sure thing. Let me get some. I can run out and get you some clothes if you want."

"No. I'll get some after we eat. But who knows, maybe we'll get used to this?" She caught her flirting and was mentally slapping herself around.

Marco, on the other hand was embarrassed, but flirted back even more. "We might. Hell, before you came around I had a habit of walking around naked in my own house." He wasn't lying either. He found it to be extremely comfortable, as long as he had the blinds closed.

"I just might have to see that myself Marco. Just let me borrow some of your clothes for now." She was still blushing, why couldn't she stop flirting with her attractive housemate?

"Alright Star. Just give me five minutes."Five minutes passed, and Star had dried off, and was wrapped in a towel, waiting for Marco. She had gotten bored in the bathroom, and sat in the living room. "Here you go Star." She looked up to see the young man looking away, with clothes in his hand.

"Thanks Marco." She walked back into the bathroom, but, for the reason that not even the deities themselves knew, smacked his butt on the way past, and gave him a seductive wink. When she walked far enough away, she started nagging herself. "Star Butterfly what are you doing? He is being kind and letting you move in with him. The least you can do is show some respect!" After she got dressed, she walked out to see that Marco had prepared a nice dinner for the two of them. Candles and all. "Marco are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well, you are. Might as well put my own money in, so to speak." He had a light, kind-hearted smirk on his face. "Besides, it's just the two of us. I made dinner for two, and I would honestly like to take you on a date sometime. This doesn't count, by the way."

"Marco, I'm going to be honest here." Star took a deep breath, readying herself and hoping that she didn't flirt again. "I... I really like you. Hell I agree on the date thing. I'm just unsure of why I'm flirting. I say we check our books later."

"Fair enough. But, I noticed this after class, you know, the flirting. So that's what my paper is going to be about. Our friendly little dynamic. Hell, if this evolves past friends, great. If not, well, friends with benefits exist. But either way, we may end up learning more about each other than we originally anticipated." Marco took a sip from the soda that he had poured for himself. "Besides, we're already friends. There's no telling what will happen considering we're roommates now."

Star looked on at him, "You're right Mr. Diaz. I appreciate your concern. You're too kind, honestly. In fact, you could have just kicked me out. But, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, as they always say."

Star and Marco sat for the rest of the night, watching movies, and just enjoying each others' company. After a while, Marco was just about to offer the concept of bed, when he found that Star, who had cuddled up next to him earlier in the night, was asleep. "Might as well stay here. Don't want to disturb her." He layed back on the couch, and fell asleep with the young woman on his chest.

The next morning Star awoke to find her lying on Marco's chest. "Luckily we don't have classes today."

"That's right Estrella. Want to go and get you more clothes today? My treat."

"No need. I can pay for myself. But we'll still have nothing to do for the rest of the day."

"We can go on that date today. What do you say?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we head to the park and go to the carnival that came into town. I was always very good at those baseball throws." Marco was thoroughly starting to enjoy his time with Star. They have slept in the same bed for two nights straight after all.

"Oh, might as well call me your girlfriend at this point."

"Might as well. What do you say? Want to be my girlfriend?" Marco was both completely serious and not at all. _"Shit what am I saying. Was she just saying that stuff last night? I don't know what I'm doing. What am I doing? Fuck! It's too late now. Let's just see what she says."_

"Sure why not. We've gotten to know a lot about each other anyways." Star herself felt the same way as Marco. _"What is going on now? I'm getting in too far. But he's so cute! Why can't I just act normal around him? Fuck he's adorable, why did I have to run into him? Another girl would have been easier!"_

"Well, let's get ready for today then. I'll make us some pancakes." Marco gently smiled as he got up.

"That sounds great Marco. Not a whole lot for me though." She smiled herself. Maybe she wasn't getting in too far over her head.

"Alright Estrella." With that Marco walked into the kitchen, with Star following shortly after to help.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys. It's another story. Haven't seen much of this one now have we? nightmaster000 I was working on one of your stories when, lo and behold, my computer said, "Hmmm. You're working hard. It would be a shame if we went back a page when you haven't saved since you literally started." And I lost almost 1500 words. So, I'll get out soon, trust me. I have the notes for your story. If anyone else has any requests to add into my backlog feel free. I just have a lot from nightmaster so... don't expect a lot. I like to continue what I already have and finish it, but then I get another idea. Or another request. So fuck the instant gratification monkey. Goodnight guys! And please send in those requests. Enjoy!**


	17. Heartfelt Heckapoo

**Heartfelt Heckapoo  
**

Marco was an average seventeen year old in Echo Creek. He was just bored. Bored out of his mind. He had spent 12 years of his life, which were quite honestly wasted, trying to get his crush to notice him. That fell apart three years ago when he found out she didn't exactly flow that way. At least they were happy. After that, alongside his other friends Alfonzo and Ferguson, they began to just hang out. The only problem was he was the odd man out in their group. Jackie and Janna were together. Alfonzo and Ferguson were together. Then there was just Marco. He was often led to believe that he should just go find other friends, but they insisted that he actually stay. If it wasn't for the fact that he was one of the least popular kids in the school, he would have gone anyways. But that didn't matter. Today was actually his birthday, his friends called him out and they went to an old abandoned building that Janna had found and spent the day there. Eventually some thugs showed up, Marco took care of them, that made his day cause he finally got a little excitement. But it was gone as soon as it came. That evening, when he had gotten home, he noticed that his book bag was weighed down even more. He opened it up to find Janna had planted a gift from herself. Everyone else gave him theirs up front. The new guitar was greatly appreciated, but he didn't expect them to spend so much money just on him. When the present finally opened, he found it to be an ancient tome that was titled, "The Multiverse and You; A Guide to the Dimensions" He decided to look at it after he readied his new guitar.

"Marco! You have a visitor!" Marco's mother called up from the downstairs, and he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Coming Mama!" After placing the guitar down and traversing down the stairs he found Janna at his door. "Janna, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were enjoying my gift. Is there a problem with that?"

He sighed once more. "No, there isn't. I just haven't read it yet. I was busy getting that guitar ready. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it, I just figured I would read it after I got the hard part of owning a guitar out of the way." He looked at her, she was still a bit disappointed, but not as much so. "I promise I'll read it later. Now don't give Jackie too much trouble tonight."

"Diaz, don't tell me how my love life should go. I'll see you later."

"Later Janna." As the beanie wearing girl walked off, he shut the door behind her. After a quick meal with his parents he returned to his room. He finished the guitar, and then picked up the book. "Alright, Janna built you up, let's see what you're about." With that he opened the front cover of the book, and was greeted with a pair of scissors. "What could you possibly be for?" He took them in his hand and set them on the side table next to his bed. He then began reading. After a while, he read through almost all of the book. He was one page from the end, but presumed it was just credits, so he ignored it. "So I just stick these scissors into the air, think of where I want to go, and I cut. Huh. Let's see, why not... Paris?" With one swoop, he cut through the fabric of space, and walked through this new swirling blue vortex in his room.

* * *

"So, this is Paris? Lovely. Let's try Venice next." He repeated the same action that brought him to Paris, resulting in him nearly falling in a canal before cutting again, landing in Ferguson's bedroom, which elicited a scream from Ferguson and Alfonzo. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"What's up? You just crashed into my fucking bedroom from, gee I don't know, THIN FUCKING AIR!"

"Oh, hey Al, but it's this book Janna got me, I can go to different dimensions now!"

"Well then use that ability to go to any other dimension than here!"

"Fine, but one last thing." Marco reached into one of his fanny pack pockets that were underneath his hoodie. "Stay safe yo."

"Marco you're a dead man!" Was the last thing Marco heard before he opened another portal and landed outside of Janna's house. He knocked on the door, not expecting Janna to come in nothing but an oversized shirt and her beanie, he quickly looked away.

"Hey Janna. Let me just say I really enjoy that book you got me and, thank you." He was blushing which Janna, being one of his best friends, noticed.

"It's just me adding a little danger to your life. Now go home, it's late."

"Look at Janna being the safe kid. Alright fine. Tell Jackie I said hi." Marco then cut the air again, noticing Janna's defiant shriek, and walked through with a smirk. He landed back in his room, and started opening portals to various places in his room. After a while he opened a portal that was a weird swirling red. "Huh, that's whoa!" He felt a hand pull him through the portal. When he was pulled in, the book flipped to the last page, with one warning in large red text: "Do not over use the scissors. They were actually taken from the forger of all scissors herself. She will find them. Be cautious."

* * *

Somehow, his new guitar flew in behind him, and hit his head when he landed on the other side of the portal. "Ow. That hurts." Marco stood up and looked around, taking in the vast plain that he was standing in. "Where am I?"

"You're in my dimension. You got them from a book didn't you?"

"What?" Marco turned around to find a woman, a demon rather. Sitting atop a large red portal. When he looked around, he saw that she had his scissors in her hands. "I would like to kindly ask that you give me my scissors back miss. They came with a gift I got. I would hate to lose them. They're my key to a new life."

"What?" The demon shrieked her flame atop her head flaring up. "You have it all wrong mister. These are my scissors." She then put them into her flame and showed him some strange glowing symbols on the side. "See?"

"Miss, I can't read those characters." Marco then bent down and picked up the acoustic that had followed him through the portal. "But I would still like to ask for them back. Like I said, they were part of a gift." He then made a feeble reach for the scissors, but she pulled away.

"No one can ever read this." She began pointing at the characters as she enunciated "He-ck-a-poo. Heckapoo! That's me. And these are my scissors. But if you want your own." She paused and let a sly grin show. "All you have to do is blow out this flame." She pointed to the top of her crown, where the flame shrank down to that of a candle.

"Sounds easy enough." He began to walk up to her, and tried to blow it out, only for her to disappear.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." That's when she began cloning herself. There were too many to count for Marco. "All you have to do is blow out the real flame out of these, uhh. 397, 398, 399, 400 clones! Which is with me!"

"Well, why not. I could use a little action." With that Marco began to run after a clone, but they each escaped through portals created by Heckapoo.

"You can leave right now. Nothing will have changed. You'll just go back to the life you had. Marco frowned at the demon in front of him. She acted like he was going to take the easy way out and return to the monotony of his old life. That wouldn't happen. Not while he had a say in it.

"Heckapoo, was it? I've lived seventeen years of my life in the same town, since birth essentially. But I don't want to just go back to it without having some kind of adventure. I doubt you get bored, so I'm going to play your game. And I'm going to get my scissors. And you're just going to have to wait. I'll blow out that flame!"

"Persistent. I like you kid. Well, come find me." With that final taunt, Heckapoo disappeared into one of the portals. Leaving Marco to stand in the circle of portals, to figure out where to go first.

"Well, here goes nothing." He darted into a random portal, and landed outside of what could only be a giant concert hall. "Oh no. There's not going to be a huge crowd now is there?"

"No there isn't kid." Heckapoo's familiar voice came up behind him, which resulted in him turning around quickly. "I'm one of the clones, just so you can know. I'm here with a smaller group. We've decided to let you try and win a musical contest against a few other dimensional beings. We called in a couple of friends for this, so try and win if you want to blow out our flames."

"Let me guess, when she cloned herself you got stronger character traits of hers split among you. I guess she has a great love of music."

"You could say that. Go in there and get ready to perform!" She pushed Marco playfully into one of the entrances where he saw a small table on the stage, and a larger area for musical groups to perform on. "There's a complimentary back up band to perform alongside you. They can figure out what you're playing, so I want you to just play whatever you feel. The same will happen with the others. Just try and do your best if you want those scissors. Or you can take the easy way out." Heckapoo opened a portal next to the judges table.

"No way H-poo."

"Don't call me that."

"I came here cause I wanted to start this quest. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I'm going to have fun with this."

"Well aren't you the eager one? You're going on last, so go take a rest real quick. You have your own dressing room and everything, have a quick break."

"Fine, whatever. Can you come get me when I'm up."

"What kind of contest would this be if there weren't stage hands to help with that stuff. Talk with wardrobe if you want an outfit change."

"See you on stage Heckapoo."

"See you..."

"I never gave you my name did I? Might as well tell you, Marco Diaz." He reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Charmed." She shook his hand lightly and smiled at how gentlemanly he was being. "Go get ready slugger."

"Fine." Marco gave a knowing smirk as he walked backwards. "But I'm afraid to say that I will blow out your flame."

"Prove it then Mr. Diaz. Prove it."


	18. Mewberty Revamped?

**Mewberty Lasting**

 **Mewberty Star AU  
**

Marco watched, sadness, pain, everything else that can be attributed with losing their best friend was swirling inside the boy, a vicious maelstrom of emotions, welling up, ready to burst. That was when, with a loud whistling, and a large crash, Star came back down to Earth. He ran all the way to where she was, still in a semi-mewberty state. "Star!" He ran up and went for a hug from his best friend.

"Marco?" Star's voice was saddened, as if weighed down with a terrible truth. "You don't want a friend like me. I'm stuck in this form now. You won't be able to do anything with me without putting yourself at risk of my urges taking over. I'm just going to go home." Star was about to take off, when she felt the Earth boy grab her and hold her close, her head right in the crook of his neck, and she returned the embrace, although with more apprehension.

"Star, Mewberty or not, you're my best friend, I don't care what you look like or how we act, just so long as I get to spend time with you." He then squeezed her tighter, encouraging her to do the same, although with more arms. "Besides, your hugs just got four arms better! Who wouldn't want a friend like that?"

"Marco, you're too kind." She hugged him back, close, breathing in his scent, that was when she found that one of her hands had roamed down to his butt. She didn't seem to care at all though, in fact one could say she enjoyed it.

"Star." Marco began, a slight tone of warning came with her name.

"Sorry Marco. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." As she apologized, she continued to get quieter. She hadn't noticed, but she was actually quite exhausted, that was when she slowly fell asleep in the arms of the boy holding her. He picked her up bridal style, and then began walking home.

"You really shouldn't worry me like that Star." Marco began muttering to the unconscious girl as she lay in his arms, snuggling up to his chest unintentionally. "You had me worried you were going to take Oscar and do something you may regret."

"Sorry, Marco." He looked down at the princess, half expecting her to be awake, but was instead greeted with the peaceful expression of sleeping royalty. A sight he rarely saw out of her, especially considering how often he didn't see her sleep. It was honestly kind of surreal seeing her this peaceful. He smiled almost stupidly at the thought of waking up next to that every morning, then quickly shook the thought away. He wouldn't have a chance with a princess from another dimension anyways. He should just distract himself until Star herself mentions something about liking him, which he doubted would happen.

"You know, Estrella, I really think that you should have given us a better warning about this happening." He looked back down at the princess, her eyes, now heart shaped, were closed gently, as if showing that she was still awake, but trying to hide it. "I doubt you actually feel this close to me anyways. I would appreciate knowing my Star is okay though."

A small yawn escaped the princess's mouth as he walked into the door of the Diaz household. His parents happened to look up as he walked by, seeing Star, and keeping quiet as Marco walked her up to her room. As he walked in, he half expected some wild creature to run out of nowhere, but she still slept. He layed Star down in her bed, and covered her up. He brushed some hair out of her face, and looked down at her with a warm, and loving smile and looked at the princess. With a heavy sigh, he kissed her forehead, and brought over one of the bean bags that she had that weren't alive. Then he simply lay there by Star's bed, waiting for her to wake up to ask questions. He hadn't noticed how long he sat there, but he fell into a sleep, unaware of Star's hand reaching off her bed and taking his.

* * *

Waking up, Star saw that Marco had brought her home, she smiled and looked around and noticed the boy sitting next to her in a bean bag, and her hand in his? Star was confused, she tried figure out how she got in this situation, when she realized that he might have taken her hand in his. The main question is why? Why would he hold my hand?

"Star?" Marco had awoken, his heavy eye lids doing little to hide the fact that he was actually exhausted from the day's events. "Glad to see you're finally up."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Like, four hours or something. It's probably time for dinner by now." With that he led Star by one of the hands downstairs to see an empty table, except for a note. "What's this? 'Dear Marco and Star, we had to go out of town for a week, so you'll be on your own until then. Be safe you two! Love, mom and dad.' Well that sucks. Guess we'll have the house to ourselves for the next week."

Star was giddy, but she didn't want to be. She was just going to be with her best friend, a boy, alone, in the house, for a whole week. She internally groaned. _"Why must Mewberty be this way? I just want to be friends with him! Right?"_ "So what are you going to make for dinner?"

"I don't know. I was thinking tacos. What about you?"

 _"You."_ "That sounds good Marco." She was mentally berating herself. _"He's your best friend not a toy for your mewberty!"_

"Alright. Just sit tight while I get cooking. But first, I want to say I'm glad you are here and not doing who knows what to Oskar."

"Who?" Star completely blanked on that name.

"Oskar, your crush ever since you saw him pretty much." Marco looked at her worriedly and felt her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah Marco. I'm fine, don't worry. But can I get a hug before you start cooking?" She gave Marco a light pout, to which he chuckled.

"Fine. But I'm starting to get hungry so-" He was cut off as Star wrapped all six arms and her legs around his torso, to where he could still move, but she was stuck to him. "Guess you're not letting go for a while?"

"Nope."

Marco let out another heavy sigh. "I guess you can stay there, just watch your arms while I'm cooking and everything."

"Okay Marco." She nuzzled her head into his back. "Sure thing."

* * *

 **END OF THE FIRST NIGHT**


	19. Bounty's Honor (Reunion)

**Dishonorable Bounty**

 **Date night  
**

Star and Marco were walking around the town, when they came across a small, hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. When they went in they saw that it was nothing special. Just a few chairs, tables, even a couple of sofas scattered about. Marco looked around to find that, although it was an almost cold fall day, the shop was nearing empty. "You'd think that there would be more people here today."

"That is true. But nothing wrong with a quiet coffee shop. Right?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just a fan of sounds to cover my conversations outside of base. It's a weird paranoia thing, you know?"

"Marco. Let's sit and talk for a bit. Let's get some coffee and sit in the back."

"Uh... Sure Star. But what could you possibly want to talk about?" They went up to the barista and ordered their drinks. When they finally got them, they went to a booth in the back, and sat across from each other.

Star reached across the table and grabbed one of Marco's hands. "Marco, if you could get out of this life, and do something different with it, would you take that chance?"

"What do you mean Star?"

"If you... had the chance, to not become a mercenary, to live an ordinary life again. Would you take that chance?"

"I- I don't know. I've lived this way for about five years. I've killed so much. I've spared so little. I just don't think there's a place for me in society other than this underbelly. It's not a fun way to live, really, but it's all I've got."

"Not anymore." Marco looked up at Star, she was staring straight into his soul with her kind blue eyes. "You lost your parents, you panicked and lost me. You lost most of your old friends. But they found you. Their a part of your old life, calling you back."

"Star. I don't think that. If that were the case, then I would have found them, while I wasn't working. I wouldn't have found you the way I did. Hell, I might have finally asked you out like I had planned to all those years ago. But... I don't know anymore. I understand if you want to go back to some sort of a normal life after this, but please consider staying with me." Marco's eyes had started watering, which he didn't want Star to see. Rather than let him look away, Star reached over with a gentle hand and brought his face towards her. They were so close that they could feel each others' breath. "Star. I just don't know anymore."

"Maybe not. But I do know that, you don't know where to go after this. I can't tell you now, cause I haven't got the answers. But, we may help you figure things out once more." With those final words, a mutual understanding brought the two together in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"Star. I'm sorry I left."

She smirked slightly, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. "It's a bit late for that Diaz." They were about to lean in for another kiss, when Marco's phone blared to life.

"What is it Jackie? What? How'd you find her? I knew you were looking for her but- I figured that she wasn't wanting to be found. I know that sounds harsh, but I didn't want to be found either. Alright, we'll come back. Yes, I'll bring some coffee. Of course I know your guys' orders. Just let me get there. Bye."

"What's going on Marco? Is something wrong?"

"No. But do you remember how I said that we had no idea where Janna was?" Star slowly nodded, remembering their conversation from before. "Well, Alfonzo managed to find her. Actually it was more like she found us again."

"Wait. You mean she showed up at the base?"

"Well, the front desk and asked for me by name. Then she revealed herself."

"Wow. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that, she and Marco picked up four other coffees with to-go cups of their own. When they arrived back at the hotel, Marco walked over to the bar and saw a note addressed to Fleet Foot. It read: "Dear Fleet Foot. Head up to your room with what you were told to bring. Don't worry we're safe. Janna just wants to say hi."

"I'm still suspicious as all hell here. Janna, just shows up out of the blue. This note isn't very trustworthy either. Star. Carry the coffees." Marco handed Star the carrier, and walked into the elevator with her, he then drew his pistol, and checked it over.

"How long have you had that?"

"I always do. It's for emergencies only. But I don't trust this, so." With that the elevator arrived at the top floor, and the two of them walked up to the door. Marco slowly opened it and walked in, gun at the ready.

"Hey Marco." Alfonzo sounded from behind him. Marco quickly turned, and put his pistol down after seeing it was him. "Sorry, I should have met you downstairs. I forget how paranoid you are. But Janna's in the bathroom at the moment, and Jackie and Ferguson are in the kitchen."

"Thanks Alfonzo. Star! Come on in."

"Okay Marco." Star quickly sauntered over next to Marco, who was putting his pistol away, and wrapped her arm around his. "So is this trustworthy?"

"Yeah, Alf and I have worked out this little system to where we can tell each other if something is up. He just all-cleared it. Everyone here has that going on. It's a subtle change in speech pattern that lets us communicate better."

"Nice Marco. Let's go catch up now, shall we?"

"Indeed we shall." Marco led Star into the kitchen, where Jackie and Ferguson were waiting.

"Awesome, which one's mine?" Ferguson asked ecstatically. To which Marco promptly handed him a cup.

"You know Ferg. I expect this kind of behavior out of Star, not the 'suave and taken' bartender from downstairs."

"What do you know about Star? Isn't she just a client to us?"

"Eh... Currently. She's much more, but it will take a little trip down memory lane for you to remember. Think back to what always happened with me."

"Weren't you always with some exchange student? The last one was a girl, wasn't she from just out of town or something?"

"Sort of. But that same girl was also a politician's daughter."

"Politician's daughter? Oh, yeah. The ones where you were constantly fearing her parents being after you."

"That's the one."

Ferguson was very confused at this point. "Well, what does that girl have to do with- oooohhhh. Okay. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are Ferguson." Star was still leaning against Marco, surprising both Ferguson and Jackie when she had been so quiet.

That's when another girl's voice spoke up from behind the group. "Now I know it's been many years. But I haven't stolen your keys Marco. Back in those days I would have tried stealing your heart, but I see that you've already had that happen." Marco and Star turned to see a young woman, in a short skirt, denim jacket, and a strange green beanie, standing behind them with her arms crossed. "Now don't I get a warm welcome or what?"

"Janna! Good to see you! How did you find me?" Marco started off with a forced smile, which quickly dropped down to a glower of suspicion.

"I was actually watching the Butterflys on a job. But when I saw that you were going into the house, I called in a friend and found out this is where you work. Then I found out that you had found the other Butterfly in your car. Then when I found out that she was our old friend, I decided to wait until the morning to connect again."

"Fair enough. But you must have slept in." Star began. She was being as upbeat as she could manage. But why were you spying on the Butterflys?"

"My client wanted dirt to take her down. It was actually hard to achieve because Moon always covered her tracks. For now, I'd like some coffee and a nap. You guys?"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and walked into the living room. Star and Marco sat close together, Ferguson and Alfonzo the same, leaving Jackie and Janna together themselves. They talked for a while more, drank their coffee, and eventually fell asleep with their chosen companion in their arms.


	20. The Demon of Echo Creek

**The Demon of Echo Creek**

 **Demon AU  
**

Star Butterfly was known for her kindness and love of imaginary magics. She even designed her own wand if she was a magical princess. Her friend Janna, on the other hand, was much more into the occult. Demons, witchcraft, sorcery, the works. One day, the two were bored, so they wanted to summon a demon. You know, like normal teenagers. When they got to Star's basement, they decided that they first needed to pick the demon. Once they finally did that, they got the supplies needed. Some black candles, ashes, for some reason a red hoodie, and a sweatband. When the ritual started, they watched in anticipation as the shadows seemed to swirl around the summoning circle.

"Tom! We need more Imp Eyes!" The young boy that stood before them turned to face them with a small box in his hand. "You're not Tom." He seemed to be a normal teenage boy, if it weren't for the horns that curled from his head. When he opened his mouth they could see razor sharp teeth. Lastly, the most notable thing about him, was the long, fur-covered, with a little poof of fur at the end, tail that snaked its way out from his lower back. "Okay, if you summoned me you need something. What is it?" He snapped his fingers in front of their faces, and let out an exasperated sigh. "What did you summon me for? I need to get something to eat, I'm starving. Just let me do whatever it is you need done so I can get out of here, okay?"

Star finally spoke up. "Uh, we weren't even sure if we would get a demon, we were honestly doing this for fun." She sheepishly looked at the ground under the glare of the demon boy. "We didn't mean any harm behind it. We were just bored okay?"

"Excuse me, what's your name?" It was Janna's turn to speak "We can tell you more about us if you just hang around for a bit."

"The name's Marco, plain I know, but not every demon is 'DARK LORD LUCITOR,' so I'm just going to hang out, is that it?"

"Sure, the name's Janna by the way." She stuck a hand out to shake hands with the demon boy.

"Star. It's nice to meet you." She reached her hand out as well.

"Don't shake hands with me unless you're sealing some kind of deal, it's nice to meet you either way. So where are we anyways, what dimension is this?" He crossed his arms, and his body was shortly covered in shadows, replacing the slippers and bathrobe that the girls hadn't noticed, with a red hoodie and black skinny jeans and sneakers.

"We aren't sure about the dimension, but we are on the planet Earth." Star was confused by the question. "We honestly thought there was only one dimension."

"Nah, there's an entire multi-verse out there. Timelines too, but that's Omnitraxus's domain. So what is there to do here on Earth?"

"There's this nice taco joint downtown. We could go there. Or maybe just chill at the park." Janna offered these in an offhanded sort of way, as if she wasn't interested in this proposal herself. "But what kind of deals do you usually do?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a demon of shadows, I usually offer protection of the night, or control of creatures of the night. There's also the soul destroying nightmare form that I offer as well. I avoid that one as much as I can."

"Why's that?" Star's question was innocent enough, but Marco just frowned and looked down. "It's that bad huh?"

"Yeah, someone I became acquainted with, asked for that curse, it's not a deal it's a curse. They lost their minds, driven to the depths of insanity by the embodiment of nightmares that they had become. When they finally lost that form, I had no choice but to collect. Their soul was still them. It's just not the same. They just wander the underworld now."

"I'm sorry Marco." Star and Janna both put a comforting hand on one of his shoulders. Star decided that she would make him feel better one way or another. "Hey, how about I make us some brownies? My parents are out for the week, I doubt they'll mind. I have been improving."

"You're too kind Star, but do you really want to make friends with a demon?"

"My parents always taught me to make as many friends as possible, no matter who they are. That way you have more allies in the long run!" Janna smirked at her comment.

"Her parents are politicians." Her smile was gentle, like it was a fond memory. "They tried to befriend my mom as soon as they came into town. Never stopped either."

"Politicians? I know I'm a demon, but damn! Hopefully they aren't as bad as most of the ones I've met."

Star scoffed. "They are actually very kind and caring about everything they do. They had such high approval ratings that they both got the position of Mayor, so they have joint control over the city. They have brought more profit to this town, more so than any other mayor before them. They're running for governors next."

"That's good to hear." Marco flicked his tail anxiously, something was bothering him. "Now then, I believe you mentioned brownies?"

Star began walking up the stairs, with her two companions following. "I did indeed. Let me get the stuff ready. Marco can you close the door behind you?" As they walked up, Marco shut the door with his tail. "Wow, prehensile tail! How long did it take to gain control over it."

"Hmm? Oh, no, I always had complete control. The problem is that most demons who have tails don't strengthen them, so it just acts like a big old weak spot. I strengthened mine. It can support my weight almost three times over. And I'm nearing, like, seven ingots of gold."

"Don't you use the pound system? It would be much easier." Janna was the more confused one by this, even with her occult love you'd think that she wouldn't question the measurement system.

"Pounds? No I don't, never questioned the measurement process. Now I am." Unintentionally Marco had actually started to lift the recliner behind him with the tail. "Oh! Sorry." He then set it down after noticing what he was doing.

"Jeez, that's one strong tail, I bet you have more muscles on your body don't you?" Star began teasing him, unzipping his hoodie revealing a gray t-shirt underneath.

"Not to brag, but demons have a naturally strong body. Honestly the tail acts as a balancing act. It keeps some of us from being too powerful. I am one of the few who didn't keep it like that. I always liked deviating."

Star smiled, she had been in her kitchen, getting ingredients ready when Marco sat down sideways in one of the chairs. "Why don't you sit back, I bet it's more comfortable." Marco silently lifted his tail and pointed at it. "Right, sorry. I guess you need like specialized chairs or something."

"Yeah, I could conjure one, I just don't feel like it. Too much effort just to sit."

"Well, that is your choice. Guess we can't judge."

"Nah, you're free to. Can I get a minute, I need to let my room mate know what's going on."

"Yeah go ahead." Star waved him off, letting him know he had the all clear. Marco then pulled what looked like a pocket mirror out, and started speaking into it.

"Hey, Tom. I'm out for the day, don't know when I'll get back. Just remember to pick up those Imp Eyes by the time I get back. Call me back when you get the chance." Marco quickly put the mirror up, almost as if he wasn't wanting to hear a response from the person on the other side.

"So who's this Tom person?"

"Demon 'friend' of mine. Honestly I want to move out, but he let's me live in his place. His anger is straight out of the anger demons' own curse of rage. And that is saying something."

"Okay, first question: How many kinds of demons are there? Secondly: How did you even get to living with Tom?" Janna was fun when it came to the occult. Always wanting to make sure she had the right information.

"Well, there are more than a thousand kinds of demons. But there's lesser and greater. I am one of the greater demons, which means I am essentially a normal citizen of the underworld. And I only ended up living with Tom because he owed me a favor. I got him a date that went really well. He calms him whenever he's around." Marco let loose a heavy sigh. "But, until Tom gets the courage to ask him to stay with him, he's not around enough to keep him calm."

"So you want Tom to ask him to move in to keep him calm?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want him to see that side of him, so he made sure to even get himself a life coach. Brian's a chill dude. But, without him, he goes off on these random rampages that almost always result in me having to restrain him. And before you ask, no I don't grab him. I just chain him down. The flames he has can get a bit intense."

Janna smirked. "Seems like you aren't as strong as you say you are. I bet if you really were you could take him down."

Marco calmly scowled at her. "First off, I never claimed I was very strong. Second, if I took him down, his father, Demon KING Lucitor, would have my head. And third, I really don't care what happens to the damned fool. He's going to end up burning his entire castle down. Even though it's entirely made of stone."

Star stared at him for a minute, nearly dropping the brownies. "You never said who his father was!"

Marco looked at her with a bored expression on his face. "Oh, yeah. He's prince of the underworld." Marco's eyes suddenly widened and he was next to Star in an instant, stopping the tray from falling on the floor with his hands. "Damn. That's hot." He shook his hands after setting said tray on the counter. "You should be careful with these things Star. Not exactly fun to drop food."

"Oops. Sorry your hands got burnt Marco. But at least the brownies are done. Want some?" Star looked genuinely apologetic, luckily Marco wasn't as fearsome as the book made him out to be.

"It's fine Star. Nothing like Tom's flames. Trust me, I would've reacted more if that were the case. But I'll take up your brownie offer." Marco reached across the counter and grabbed a spatula with his tail and handed it to Star. "I doubt you want fur in your brownies."

"I know I wouldn't!" Janna shouted from the living room. "Make sure they aren't filled with eggshells this time!"

Star frowned. "No promises Janna! But if you want any you better come and get it, I doubt either of us are gonna bring it in there."

"Yeah, no." Marco smirked and looked Star in the eyes. "I'd much rather not have that be the only thing I was summoned for. I'm honestly interested in this Earth, I think I might stay for a bit."

"Wait, really?" Star quickly asked. "Why would you want to stay on Earth?"

"Well, you two seem interesting. There's no telling the kinds of people I'll meet. Plus, I need a place to stay for a bit while I give Tom a chance to get closer with his man." Marco smirked as he finished talking.

"Well, I guess you can stay here for a while. I'm just not sure how my parents will react." Star scratched the back of her head as she looked at Marco, who had a worried expression on his face.

"I could be a foreign exchange student."

"Who's going to register you?"

"I have parents Star. They just register me as a student. You get picked as my guide. Boom, problem solved." Marco looked at Star, content with his plan. "Besides, if need be I can call in a favor and hypnotize your parents."

"We aren't hypnotizing my parents. We just need to convince them to let you stay."

"Alright. But I doubt they'll want a demon living in their house. If they want me out, I'll have no choice but to go."

"I know they'll let you stay. You are going to be learning about Earth after all." Star smiled as gently as she could. "Besides, they can't say no to their little girl. I got this in the bag."

 **One Week Later**

"Star, we have a new foreign exchange student staying with us!" Star's dad, River Butterfly, called up the stairs. "I believe he said he met you when he first came into town while we were gone."

"Is his name Marco?" Star called back.

"Yes... It is. But you are aware that he's a uh... a Demon. Right Darling?" Moon's voice reverberated with worry as Marco carried a large trunk on his back, while standing nervously behind the two adults. Star had just jumped down the stairs as Moon finished.

"Yes mom, I am aware of that fact. He's really nice. I doubt he's going to do anything. I trust him!" Star smiled widely at her demonic friend who came back into the house from getting his stuff from the underworld. "I'm going to show him to the guest room! Don't wait up guys!" With that Star dragged Marco up the stairs into one of the rooms along the main hall. "So, ready to have some casual Earth fun?"

"Why not. Though, I would like to unpack a little bit first." With that, Marco snapped his fingers and a couple of shades rose from the shadows of the room. "Unpack my things. You know how I want things. Put the toiletries on my bedside though." The shades gave a silent nod and started unpacking the trunk. Marco turned to Star with a slight smirk on his face. "With that out of the way, what are we going to do first?"

"I was thinking we go get Janna and chill at the park. Your thoughts?"

"Why not. Hopefully I won't have to worry about the constant screams of the damned." He gave a sly smile and hugged Star, surprising the girl. "Thanks for helping me get a place to stay Star. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it. Besides, with you around my life may be livened up a bit! So, to the park?"

"To the park." Marco followed Star out the door, and the two got closer as their trip progressed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I've been silent for a while. So here's a new AU. I've got several started, so there's going to be a lot to continue. I hope you guys enjoy. Next up is probably going to be a college or a Heckapoo update. Maybe even a Mewberty. I don't know yet. But this is the longest chapter I've ever had. Five words off from 2600. Excluding the Author's Note (aka this) I hope you guys look forward to the next update of this. I seek any and all criticism, positive or negative. So leave reviews and requests if you have them. PM me or leave the request in the reviews. Like nightmaster000. For now, Enjoy!**


	21. Olga's secrets

**Olga's Formation**

 **Corpses in Your Closet  
**

Marco escorted Princess Butterfly to her first class the following day. He had read a lot about her from her case file. She was a real loose cannon. Her hyper activity made it hard to get her to stay still for classes. It would often lead to a slight scuffle and a slap on the wrist from one of the teachers. Often times her wrists were reddened throughout the day. By the time lunch rolled around, Marco stood behind Star in the dining hall, chewing absentmindedly at a sandwich in his hands. "You can join me you know." He looked down at Star, who was pointing to the seat across from her. "It would be 'impolite' if I didn't offer you a seat."

"Sorry princess. I'm fine standing. It's also my job." She gave him a skeptical look, one that said she didn't believe him. "Princess Butterfly, I'm afraid that I can't sit. Miss Heinous would have my head." Star finally gave up and turned back to her food. At the end of lunch. Marco walked alongside the princess, watching their sides and behind them.

"Why are you so paranoid Marco? If there's nothing going on at this school then you wouldn't be acting like there was a reason to watch over your shoulder."

"I still believe that there's nothing wrong here. But something seems off about today. It feels as though there's someone following us now. Someone may think I'm getting to casual with you."

"I highly doubt that. Shouldn't you get to know the princess you're guarding? I mean, we will be spending a lot of time together after all."

"Not really. We're supposed to be robotic guards who don't show any emotion or cognizance. We do have many robotic guards. But there are human, Mewman, and other species of guards though. Though, it's not a big deal. But then again, Heinous doesn't like socialization among guards." Marco turned his head behind him, noticing the figure darting behind a pillar farther down the hall. He then leaned down next to Star and whispered in her ear. "If your teacher asks where I am, tell her that there were some emergency duties I needed to take care of."

"Alright Marco. Stay safe." Star whispered back. She then proceeded into the class, acting as though Marco wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Marco looked at her and ensured that the door closed behind her. He then turned down the hall that they passed through. "Come out. I know you've been following us. Show yourself." He watched as someone in an ill-fitting guard uniform stepped out from one of the pillars and approached Marco. "Who are you."

A thick Russian accent seeped through the mask, barely muffled by it's voice filter, as if it wasn't activated. "I am new recruit. Ordered by Captain of Guard to watch Princess Butterfly." Marco smiled and then slowly evolved into a menacing laugh. "What is funny Guard-boy?"

"Guard-boy? Oh, man. You have no IDEA who you're dealing with do you?" Marco pulled out a small wallet and opened it, revealing a photo ID stating his name, and rank. The other guard was silent, and started to pant, as if he was panicked. "Now then. If, I did tell you to watch the Princess, how do I have no recollection of said meeting?" The guard had backed up a few steps then lunged at Marco, who side-stepped him, and landed a strong right punch into the rib cage. "I see. An intruder." Marco then pulled off the gloves he already had on, and replaced them with a thicker set, which sparked when he dusted his hands off. Rather than waiting for the intruder to attack, Marco dashed towards him, landing several blows across the body, and a strong kick across the side of his chest. Marco stood there, noticing that he had sent the attacker flying a few feet back, blood stained the mask. But he was still struggling to get back up. "Come on, done already?"

The intruder coughed a few times. "Not yet. Need to get wand from Butterfly."

Marco scoffed. "The princesses here don't have their wands. So, whoever sent you is dumber than you." Marco then lunged at him. Sending a flurry of punches at the stunned intruder once more, then he wound up a large punch and sent him flying back with an uppercut. He then reached under his sleeve and pulled out his watch. "Cleanup, we had an intruder. An attempt was made on Princess Butterfly. Unconscious." He pulled the mask off the head and found he was a monster. "Mewni home dimension. Don't bother informing the King and Queen. Daughter is safe without a scratch." Marco then turned and walked into the classroom, while taking off his gloves. "Princess, I apologize for having to leave you so suddenly. There was an issue that required my immediate attention. Has your lesson been going well?"

The teacher instead answered. "It has been going well. She has been surprisingly well, considering the track record I was informed of." Marco growled and stood over her. "How did your duties go?"

"Ma'am. I believe that I was speaking to the princess. As an educator I believe that you would have the utmost respect for who the recipient of a question is. I hope you will let the princess answer for herself next time." Marco then turned to face Star. "Princess, due to the nature of my duties I would have to ask you to follow me back to your chambers." Marco offered her his hand to help her stand up.

"Thank you, sir." She took his offered hand and walked back with him towards the private chamber where she was placed due to her record. She looked back in the hall, and noticed that there were a group of guards picking up an unconscious monster through a portal. "I take it that was the 'important duties' that you had to take care of?"

"Yes, indeed it was. He was after your wand. But I don't believe he realized that you didn't have it." He chuckled at the monster's foolishness. "But he deserves a little respect. He's the only creature to make it this far."

Star frowned at this. "That means security is really tight."

"Well, yeah. We may be a reform school, but the princesses' safety comes first." Marco paused and looked at Star. "Which means my life comes after yours. So if there is any danger I am unaware of, do not hesitate to call for my assistance." Star stared back at him, in awe of the chivalry that he was showing. But then her awe quickly disappeared. Quickly replaced with a frown.

"Whatever. It's just your job. You protecting me is just your paycheck." She turned and started to walk into her room, when Marco stopped her.

"Star. My job is just to keep an eye on you. I said that like it was school policy to keep you safe. But it's not. I'm the one who decided your safety comes first. I realize now that, there's some issues at this school. I've been thinking through the day." He scratched the back of his head, and slightly looked away. "But, there is something going on here that I've just denied. The secret reformation room down in the dungeons. No princess comes out the same from that room. But I want to see what you've gathered." Star was confused. He was admitting he was wrong?

"How can you be so certain, now of all times? This isn't your job, to talk with princesses. Why would you want to even believe me after how adamant you were that nothing was going on. I made a baseless claim. There's no reason that you should trust me."

"You're a very trustworthy person. I can read people, I've gotten very good at this. But I can tell you, that I've not felt good in this castle for years. I don't trust anything anymore. Every guard is in fear of me because I managed to become captain. I'm only 18! But. That doesn't excuse anything. I'm going to help you get out of here. I'm getting out myself. I... I don't want to be here anymore. I went into the room last night in secret. I've seen it's horrors. So I'm going to ensure you don't have to go there."

Star was touched. She didn't realize just how young he was, but she finally sees now that, he's the same as her. "How did you get to being a guard here?" Marco hummed in confusion. "What caused you to become a guard here?"

"It's a long story. To sum it up, I was forced into it by my parents. They said that I had no choice but to go, otherwise my future would be ruined. They seemed as though they weren't themselves, but they were adamant that I become a guard. I never knew why, but when I get us out of here, I want to find them, and I'm going to ask them." He looked down at Star. "Besides, I promise you that we're getting out of this place."

Star suddenly hugged him. "You're the most normal person in this place. Thank you."

Marco smiled at her, witnessing how sincere she was. "You're welcome Princess Butterfly."

"Call me Star. You're a friend. Friends can call me Star."


	22. MonStar (Brave kid's)

**Mon-Star**

 **Moon/Toffee Based  
**

Star Butterfly. Princess of Mewni, heir to the throne. Isn't a normal Mewman. She is part monster. While the citizens at first were outraged with Queen Moon's choice of king, there are few who would dare challenge him. It is her 14th birthday, and she is about to receive her family's heirloom of a magic wand. "Moon, are we really sure she's ready for this?"

"Toffee, darling, we've already discussed a plan, remember. That Earth dimension seems pretty safe. I highly doubt there's anyone who can hurt her there."

"I know, but I'm just talking about her. What if she isn't ready for this responsibility yet?"

"Toffee, she'll be fine. It is the royal duty to receive and protect the wand at 14. I want you to make sure that you don't worry too much. That's my job."

Toffee finally relented. He sighed heavily, shook his head and brought Moon in for a hug. "You're right." He smirked at her. "That is your job."

"Oh, Toffee, let's go and get the ceremony over with."

* * *

TIME CUT

* * *

"NOOOOOO! Don't send me to St. Olga's!" Star Butterfly was shrieking at the top of her lungs, luckily the walls of the castle kept the commoners from hearing, mostly.

"Star!" Moon placed a quieting finger on Star's lips. "We aren't sending you to St. Olga's. You're going somewhere else."

"Oh really? Where?"

"This lovely dimension called Earth, fair warning, they don't have magic." Moon started to guide Star into the carriage. "Now come on. You're father is waiting for us."

* * *

TIME CUT

* * *

Marco Diaz, the fourteen-year-old assigned to guide this strange princess from another dimension. Stood outside a gas-station. "Please! Miss! Refill this! They won't let me back in!"

"Marco." He whirled around at the sound of his name. "Look, I didn't have a choice about coming here. And you didn't have a choice when you were told I'd be living with you. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'll go find another family to live with."

Marco looked at the princess, she was genuine, but there was something off about her. Then he noticed the tail. Then came the other monsters.

"Star Butterfly! The wand!" Eh... Why do you look so, weird?" Ludo looked at Star in a confused, almost disgusted manner.

Marco saw this as the perfect chance to speak up. "Dude. You don't just ask someone why they look weird. That's a real dick move."

"Well I'm sorry that I've never seen the princess with a tail! Or grey skin. Or... Fangs."

"Whatever Ludo." Star interrupted. "Let's just kick your butt!"

 **CUE FIGHT SCENE. WILL WRITE LATER ONES.**

"Star. Listen, I want you to stay with us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just, quick question. When did you get a tail?"

Star looked down at her backside and saw what Marco was talking about. "Oh, that. Well, you see, I'm actually part monster. But, right now I'm cold so, hugs!" She quickly enveloped Marco in a tight hug, nearly constricting him with her arms.

"Cold blooded huh?" Marco looked at the smiling girl, who simply nodded. "Eh. I guess I'm your personal heater now. But weren't you a normal girl before those monsters showed up?"

"I can change how I look at will. No biggie. Just doesn't effect my body temperature." She smiled broadly back at him. "Besides, I've got you to help me keep warm."

Marco smiled. "Well let's get you back home Star. I bet you want to get in your warm bed after being out in this cold night air." Marco then took off his hoodie and wrapped it around the girl, before he picked her up and started to carry her home. "Don't want you to waste your body heat now do we?" With that, Marco quickly jogged home with the princess on his back, being careful to avoid any dangers he could, despite his newfound adventure. After arriving home, he took Star straight to her room. "Here we are Star. I hope this is enough to keep you warm."

"It's just missing one thing." Star quickly ran into her closet and changed into a nightgown. She then laid in bed and pulled Marco in with her tail. "A source of heat!" She then giggled playfully at his embarrassment. "Relax, you're just keeping me warm. And I did kind of suck your room into a black hole, you've got nowhere to go heater!"

"Ugh. You're right. I guess I'll stay."

"That you are." Star then cuddled closer to Marco, indulging in his warmth. She then giggled. "You're body is super warm Marco."

"What can I say, I've got a very high natural body heat." Marco then tentatively wrapped an arm around Star.

"Marco?" He hummed and looked at her. "Thanks, for changing your mind about me. I don't think many people would have been as accepting as you have been about my half-monsterness."

"Oh, Star." He rubbed her back, making sure to be as reassuring as possible. "Sure finding out you were part monster was interesting, but it doesn't change who you are." Star giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just stop being poetic and let me sleep." She then cuddled closer to Marco, wrapping her tail tightly around him, siphoning as much warmth as she could.

The next morning, Marco awoke to the princess still soundly sleeping wrapped around him. She had kept his body quite balanced through the night, so he didn't feel the usual surge of heat at 3 a.m. like he usually did. He noticed that the princess was still sleeping, so he pulled out his phone and checked the time, 8 o'clock. _"I doubt Star wants to be woken up this early._ _"_ Marco continued to lay still, until Star finally woke up. "Morning Star, did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thanks for staying Marco. You kept me very warm last night."

"Well, I can't be a terrible person and let you freeze to death. Bonus, for me, you helped me keep cool. Guess I may just keep being your personal heater, it helps me stay comfortable too."

"Oh?" Star put a slight seductive edge to her voice. "One would think you just enjoy being with me. I am a _beautiful_ princess after all."

"Oh, uh... You are beautiful don't get me wrong but. I'mworriedyourparentswilltryandkillme." He was blushing profusely, and by the time he finished speaking it was a jumble of words that Star barely understood.

"What was that last part Marco?" She didn't quite catch what he said, but she wanted clarification.

"Oh, nothing. Gee! Look at the time! I'm going to make us some breakfast!" With that Marco shuffled as fast as he could out the door. Once he got to the other side he slid down the closed door. "There's no way that I'm falling for her. I like Jackie. Right?"

* * *

 **CUT TO STORM THE CASTLE**

* * *

"So, what's your relation to Star Butterfly?"

"Star? She's only my best friend and coolest girl I know. Why would you like to know?" Marco was confused. First this weird lizard lawyer has Ludo's minions kidnap him. Then he gets strapped to a chair. THEN he finds it appropriate to start interrogating him. "Now, were you the one who sent all the difficult monsters after me? Cause that's being a real dick, dude."

"Why yes, I did. But I want to know something: did anything unique happen between you two? Any special events?"

"Well there was the Blood Moon Ball. But that's just a big superstition, right?"

"YOU WHAT?" Toffee paused and cleared his throat. "Did you happen to dance under the light of the blood moon?"

"Well, yeah. No big deal, right?" Marco was strictly confused, he was asking specifically about Star, well his relationship with her, but still. "Jeez, with all these questions I'd think you're obsessed with Star."

"Doesn't a father have a right to be worried?!" Toffee quickly shut his mouth, sweating bullets, and faced away from the boy.

"Whaaaaat? Okay. Why didn't you just say so. Hi Mr. Butterfly! But, can you please let me go? This chair is very uncomfortable.

"NO!" Toffee cleared his throat once again, loosening his tie. "This is a test that must be seen through to the end. Not just for you."

"What do you mean 'not just for me?' If all you wanted was to ask me questions you could have just asked Star. She'd back me up on this."

"You wouldn't understand. This is something to be handled by the royal family of Mewni." Marco rolled his eyes at this.

"Dad? Okay, first off, why did you kidnap my guide? Secondly, why did you take over Ludo's minions?" Perking up, Marco looked over to see Star standing at the doorway to the throne room.

"Star! Quick, tell your dad to let me out and let's go home! Please, this chair is very uncomfortable." Star shot him a glare of 'Shut up I'm getting there!' to which Marco promptly did so.

"Dad, why would you think that kidnapping my friend is a good idea?"

"Well, frankly I was testing him, you obviously care for him a lot. But I'm testing him, and it's time for that big test that you were warned about." Toffee then sat at the head of the table and placed a plate in front of him. "The wand." Star frowned and placed the wand on the plate.

"There. Now let Marco go." Star stood stoically before him.

"I don't want the wand Star. Destroy it."

A collective and elongated "What?" Escaped from Star and Marco's mouths.

"Hold on, I need to say something your mom said I have to say." Toffee cleared his throat and put on a vicious smile. "Surprise! Trust me darling this isn't what I wanted either."

With a somber nod, Star performed the whispering spell. She then followed Toffee into the glass chamber with Marco, and they watched as the wand destroyed the castle. "Dad. Never again. No more testing Marco. And don't try and play the evil Lawyer again, that seriously doesn't suit you. But, I just want to go back home."

"Star darling, you know you're always welcome back at the castle."

"No, dad. I mean Earth. My second home. I know Mewni's my birth home, but as the Earthlings say, 'home is where the heart is!' and, I want to go back to Earth now."

Toffee frowned, he looked at Marco, whom was freed from the chair, and saw that he was awkwardly standing there, not wanting to get in the middle of the family ordeal unfolding before him. That was when he noticed Star go in for a hug from Marco. _"I really shouldn't have tested him that much. I know he'll treat Star right."_ He then pulled out a basket of sandwiches that he had stashed in the corner of the glass prison, and offered them to the two, who eagerly ate while they awaited Moon to retrieve the three.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this isn't a lot brave kid, but it's the best I have. It's not my best work, I'm sorry but I may just start another version that isn't based around yours. I had trouble coming up with ideas that hadn't already been done, hence the low quality writing. I'm just going to let you say what you must about this, it's, like I said, not the best, but it will suffice. Enjoy. This is one I worked alongside brave kid to make. I will probably do some of the ideas I scrapped in our chat. But other than that. Tada!**


	23. Bounty's Honor (Relax)

**Dishonorable Bounty**

 **The Planning is Underway**

That afternoon, Marco awoke with Star resting against him once more. He looked around his penthouse to find Alfonso, Ferguson, and Jackie were gone. Janna was still asleep on the other end of his couch, but she didn't have anywhere to go, might as well let her stay. He looked down to see that Star was still asleep, but not leaning on him so much that he couldn't get up. So he did, and went to his training room. By the time he was on his third set of benches, Star was awake, she followed the grunting to see that, although Marco didn't show it, and somehow she didn't notice, he had actually let his hair grow out. It was now flowing down and hanging along the head of the bench. He looked up and noticed her staring. "Hey Marco."

"Hey Star." He placed the weights down on the supports, and sat up, his hair following suit and resting about his shoulders. "I see you're finally noticing the hair. I've been keeping it tucked in a light pony-tail underneath my hoodie. Keeps it out of my eyes when I work." He then grabbed the towel and water bottle resting next to him and began to wipe his face. "Need anything?"

"Nah, just thought I'd bother my best-bestie while we wait for Alfonso to finish gathering all the info we need. After that, I guess getting my stuff moved over here."

"Finally decided on moving in? Glad to hear it. Janna, I don't think she's going anywhere any time soon, so you won't be completely alone if I'm not here."

"But isn't she a spy or something?" Star tilted her head. "Wouldn't she be out a whole bunch, like you?"

"Well, she tends to stay within the country at the most. Usually she's local. You know, neighbors who want others to move out of the neighborhood, that sort of stuff. But... I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition? Like what? I hope you aren't going to ask me to let you do this next job alone!"

"No! But what if you start working alongside me? You know, as my partner in crime. I don't mind if you don't, but it's an offer that's still there." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll give you time to think about it. I'm going to hop in the shower really quick-like." Then he heard the water start up, right as he got to the door. "Or not. I guess Janna has figured out what I told you earlier, that or one of the others told her." Marco breathed a heavy sigh and walked towards his living room. "Let's check the news, see what's going on, if Moon's done anything big."

"Right, might as well fill the time while you're waiting on Janna." Star grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"In other news: the proud politician known as Moon Butterfly has announced that her daughter has been officially disowned, and the Butterfly family name has been removed from all of her records." Marco then took the remote and turned the channel over to some random sitcom.

"I think we have our answer Star. We both knew she would pull something like this."

Star let out a large breath. "Yeah, but at least I don't have to worry about being associated with that she-devil. I bet there's already been paparazzi who noticed us this morning. No telling what they're going to say."

"I'll just ask Alfonso." Marco reached over to the house phone by the couch. "Hey, Alfonso. Stop what you're doing real quick. I want you to compile news reports from today, most likely magazines. See if there's anything about Star. Check for 'Star Butterfly seen with mystery man' or something like that. I know that I already have you doing something. I'll send the fee down in a bit. Double? Fuck that, regular price. Hey! That other favor is an Honor Special, so regular is fine. Thank you."

"Haggling a hacker? Didn't think I'd have to witness something like that in my life-time." Star smirked at Marco, the ways he had changed just made him all the more endearing to her. She could overlook what he did for work, her mother practically did that on a daily basis. "You know Marco, after this, you owe me a date." Marco had sat down, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Quick question. How long has it taken you to grow your hair out this much?"

"Funny story. I had actually been cutting it to my normal length for the first couple of years, but the realization that I was too recognizable, even with my figure developing, I might as well cover it up somehow. I know how you guys remember me always cutting my hair cause it would get in my way. But I've long since gotten over it. Hell, sometimes when I just hang out with Jackie she passively braids my hair. I don't mind though, she does a good job."

"Marco Diaz. With braided hair. Never thought I'd hear that in my lifetime."

"You want to see me in braided hair don't you?"

"Very much so."

"Go right ahead." Marco then turned and let Star get a feel for his hair. "Take all the time you need. I just may catch a few more z's after this."

"Really Marco? We just slept from like noon to four. Granted it was a late night, but still!"

Marco let out a light chuckle. "I'm kidding Starlight. No need to get yourself in a tizzy."

"What the hell is a 'tizzy'?" Star scoffed. "Sounds like you're an old man already."

"Not physically. Mentally maybe. But not in a good way. I matured way too fast." Marco stared out his windows, police sirens ringing out in the distant alleyways of the city. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said in the coffee shop this morning." Star hummed inquisitively. "I do wish I could go back. This life is a real headache. I'd love to drop it all, but I've got too many eyes on me. Waiting for me too get off my next job." Marco let out a mighty sigh. "I wish I hadn't killed the bastard all those years ago."

"Marco, look at me." He turned, seeing that Star was right in his face. She then leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, she had a satisfied smirk played across her lips. "It doesn't matter anymore, I can help you now. I may not have been with you for the past five years, but I'm here now. Now turn around, I want to finish your hair."

Marco smiled, joy evident on his face. "Yes ma'am." He then saw Janna in the hallway, fully clothed and just standing in the hallway. "Oh, hi Janna. Have a nice shower."

"Yeah. I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

"Hey Janna!" She turned and looked at Marco, he had a mischievous grin on his face. "Play it safe now!"

She smirked with double the mischief behind it. "I could say the same thing to you."

Marco rolled his eyes as Janna ran out the door. "Enjoying my hair?"

"I am indeed, and... Done!" She put the end of his hair in front of his face for him to see. "What do you think?"

"Looks good Star. May just have you do this for me all the time. If you stay that is."

Star gave him a sweet smile, affection clear across her face. "I just found you after all these years. I'm not letting you go now. Besides, that would nullify that kiss we shared if I left."

"Oh is that how it works now?" Marco smirked and looked at her.

"Yeah, it's going to be if it benefits me. And frankly seeing you again is very beneficial."

"How so? Cause, if we're going to be honest, it's rather beneficial to me as well."

"Well, I guess I can finally say I had a crush on you all those years ago." Star smiled and wrapped Marco in a light hug. "I guess it's mutual at this point."

Marco planted a kiss on her forehead. "I guess it is too." He then pulled away from the hug. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting in the shower. I smell like the high school's locker room." After a few minutes and a near slip in the shower later, Marco came out, relaxed. "Star? Want some nachos and a movie binge? I bet it's been ages."

Star leaned around the corner of the kitchen doorway. "You know me so well. I'll get the movies!"

"Order whatever Star. The funds Moon gave me are going to be more than enough. I don't know what she was thinking. Six million just to get one girl. Prepaid and all. She's a damn fool to want you dead if you ask me."

"Marco. We know she's a fool. Let's try not to bring it... Did you say six million dollars?"

"Yes. That number important?"

"That _was_ supposed to be my inheritance. Guess we know why she wanted to disown me as soon as possible. But at least I still get my hands on it, although indirectly."

"Yeah that is true. Now, about after. I was thinking you and me take a vacation. One month. How about Mexico? Thoughts?"

"Sounds fun. But I don't think it's going to be much of a vacation without the proper arrangements. No work based hotesl!"

"Relax Star. I'll just call my uncle. He knows about the faking death scene, happens all the time in certain places in Mexico. He'll understand. My aunt and grandmother will be rightfully pissed, but it will be worth it when he gets us a room on his ranch. Private property for miles around."

"Sounds fun. But I want to make sure we have a camera for when you obviously get hit across the face."

"Yeah, expect a double dosage of 'La Chancla' against me."

"Will do Diaz. Will do. Now about those nachos?"

Marco chuckled and walked into the kitchen. "I could teach you. I guess I never did all those years ago."

"You did. I just never felt right making them without you. I've lost the copy of the recipe that you gave me."

"Well why don't you come learn?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Star smiled and sauntered over to the kitchen, eager for the next few years she'd spend with this man she'd just rediscovered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, double chapters I know! Don't rely on this too much, I've just been working on this one alongside the MonStar one. I figured I'd finish this day, let them be their old selves once again. Also, I know it's a bit late to bring in long haired Marco, but come on. We all want it. I'm honestly seeing him as looking like Cupilart's (tumblr) Older Marco design. I hope you guys enjoy. Here's that extra dosage of my stories for yo faces.**


	24. One shot (Gambling's bad)

**The Ringing!**

 **Betting's closed  
**

Star, Marco, Janna, and Jackie were the only ones not present in the school assembly. "Alright Students! We all know why we're here!" Principle Skeeves began. Soon after Skullnick placed a large poker table in front of him, and he placed a poker visor on his head. "Single file place your bets on how long you bet it's going to take for each selected couple to get together." That was when the students and teachers started to file down in front of him.

There were various people chattering about. Many, "I give it three weeks," and "I'd say at most two months," And the sorts being called about the gym floor. Soon, within a hour and a half, all the bets were placed. That's when Ferguson stood up in front of everyone in the gym.

"Alright folks, listen up! These are some of my friends so try not to be too weird about watching them. That goes for you too Starfan!"

A muffled "Aww." Came from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah, I know, we want to watch as closely as we can. But if we watch too closely they'll get suspicious and this whole thing will fall apart. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, you're heard loud and clear Ferguson!" Everyone froze as they saw Marco standing in the doorway of the gym. "Now mind telling me what's going on, and why wasn't I told about the assembly?"

"Marco! What's taking so long? We have Friendship Thursday to get to!" Star called and walked in behind him. "Hi everybody! Why are we all here?" Star looked around in confusion.

"Marco, it's actually funny that you ask what we're doing. We were just uhhh..." Ferguson nervously shuffled back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Planning on uhh... Having a surprise party to celebrate how much you and Star's antics have changed the school?"

"Is that a question or an answer Ferg?" Marco leaned forward and looked at the sweating boy in front of him. "Come on man, you can tell me."

"It was supposed to be a surprise. You and Star are so much fun, we wanted to be fun to you." Ferguson nervously answered. "Listen, go ahead and get what you came for, we will throw the party later in the year. Just be ready." Ferguson winked at Marco and smiled, comforting the hoodie-clad boy.

"Alright Ferguson. I was just seeing what all the noise was in here anyways. Later!" With that Marco walked out the door, and everyone piled up to the windows and watched as he and Star walked down the street.

"That was too close Skeeves." Ferguson called over his shoulder. "Next time we meet, let's not do it right after school. Make up an excuse where Star and Marco wouldn't be here, just figure it out."

"Young man, I don't see why you are bossing me around. I am the principal after all!" Skeeves was irritated at Ferguson's brashness in talking to him like he was in a position of power.

"Whatever. Just wait. Three weeks, tops." Ferguson smiled at the rest of the people in the gym. That was when everyone left the school building, and went to their respective homes.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

* * *

"Star. I've been over my crush on Jackie for months now. I just want to say... I want to go out with you, not just as friends or best friends, but as boyfriend and girlfriend." Everyone watched in anticipation as Marco confessed to Star about how he felt.

Star smiled and looked Marco in the eyes, before leaning in for a light kiss. "Sure Marco." With that the whole school erupted in a mixture of cheers and groans of annoyance. The new couple watched in confusion as Skullnick set up a table in front of Skeeves, and money started changing hands. "Hey guys! What's uh... What's going on here?"

Ferguson turned to Marco and nervously smiled. "Yeah, I kind of lied about the party. It was just to cover up this betting ring for seeing how long you and Star, and Janna and Jackie would get together." Ferguson then turned to Skeeves. "Hey! Where's my winnings?"

"Here they are Ferguson." Principal Skeeves grumbled as a large wad of cash was handed to him.

"Alright, I'm going to go buy me some churros!" Ferguson began to jog off, and took Alfonzo by the arm, and started dragging him by the arm around all the unconscious monsters that scattered the school's front lawn.

"Now then, Marco, want to see how long Jackie and Janna take?" Star looked at Marco, who had a devious grin on his face.

"If I know anything about Janna, who I've been friends with since childhood, she's going to see that I have a relationship and want to get on the 'boat' next. And Jackie has mutual feelings for her." Marco walked up to Skeeves, pulled out a large stack of cash. "Six hundred and fifty dollars. All on this Friday. Jackie and Janna." Skeeves stared in awe at the large stack of cash. He took it, wrote Marco a betting ticket and handed it in exchange for the cash. "I best get my winnings by this Friday." Marco smiled and took Star by the arm. "Movie night?"

"Movie night."

* * *

THE FOLLOWING FRIDAY

* * *

The whole school surrounded Janna and Jackie. Janna had just confessed, and the tension was heavy in the air. "Yes Janna. I'll be your girlfriend!" Janna and Jackie then exchanged a quick kiss, and the same events from earlier that week played out once more.

Marco stood next to Star, waiting at the back of the crowd. "Before you ask you guys, there was betting to see how long it would take you two to get together. Same for us on Monday." Marco and Star stood together as the crowd thinned and large sack of cash was waiting before them. Marco walked up, and claimed the entire bag as his winnings. "Nice haul, don't you think Star?"

"Yeah, I would have to agree." She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so smart."

Marco smiled at her. "I try Star. Now then, want to be irresponsible with all this cash?"

"You know it!" With that, Star and Marco ran off towards the Diaz household. Leaving a very confused and shocked Janna and Jackie in their dust.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Code Red here. This is an idea I picked up from somewhere, I can't remember who did it first, but credit goes to them. I just made sure that some ships got acknowledged, and my favorite got the lime light that it would honestly get in their universe. I brought this up in a Starco discord chat I'm in, so if you were there, you know who you are. I'm just going to say that I have other stories coming out, I'm working on one chapter right now. Though production may slow down due to school, and my recent re-entry into guitar playing. So, sorry if you expected a steady flow of work. I apologize.**


	25. The Demon of Echo Creek(subtitle inside)

**The Demon of Echo Creek**

 **Parks and Lack of Action  
**

Marco followed Star as they walked down the street. He ignored all the looks that the general populace of Echo Creek were sending his way. "How far is the park again? You said it was walking distance, and that's it."

"It's just a few blocks away, Marco. Besides, anything is walking distance if you've got the time."

"Star, that is not a good way to think, you'll end up exhausting yourself before you get to your destination." Marco sighed. "At least it's not that far. So what is there that I can expect to be unique for Earth?"

Star looked ahead and thought for a while."Well there aren't going to be tortured souls constantly screaming. And I doubt you'll find many burning trees."

"Burning trees? Where did you get that idea? The most 'burning' natural feature of the underworld is the lava rivers and waterfalls. Maybe the terrain around those banks... Okay there's a lot of fire now that I think about it. But I'm glad to finally not have to hear the souls, always with the screaming! You'd think they'd get used to it after an eternity of torture!" Marco chuckled at the thought, a quiet underworld? Ha!

"Oi! Cutie!" A gruff, slurred voice spoke up behind the two. "Ditch that guy and come over here with a real man!"

Marco turned, face to face with a towering bald man who held a large bottle of whiskey in one hand. "Sir, she and I are both underage, but as a resident of the underworld, let me say this." Marco then grabbed him by the shirt and brought him roughly to his eye level. "I don't want to hear you call out to any girls like that ever again."

The man chuckled. "If they're on the clock-" Marco swiftly punched the man in the face, sending him sprawling. There were literal shadows swirling around him, warping in the rage that Marco showed.

"Listen here you bastard. Your kind are the kind I hate the most." He then crouched down next to the man and slapped a hand on the his forearm watching as the hand print burned itself into his skin. "I've heard that excuse from countless other pedophiles, this is my mark. You shall fear your own shadow till the day you die. If you so much as approach a girl with that intent ever again. I will appear before you and insure your eternal damnation myself. My shadows watch you." Marco stood up and walked over to Star. "Sorry, he had to be taken care of."

"You really don't like those kinds of people, don't you? You put the fear of god into him." Star smirked and put her arm on Marco's shoulder playfully.

"Well, I can't let them do that to anyone. I'm a demon, but have some standards man!" Marco practically yelled in the general direction of the pedophile. "Now then, shall we continue our trip to the park?"

"Yes, I believe we shall. I'm glad you were here though, no telling what would have happened had you not been there."

"Well I, for one, hope that someone would have helped you. But if we're going around the crowd that just watched I would say that wouldn't happen, cowards." Marco scowled as he watched every human around him avoid his glare.

"Relax Marco, you don't need to worry, everything's going to be okay. Now that you're here we can hang out some, just as friends." Star smiled at him, with as much sincerity as she could put behind it. "Now, I know what we can do after the park." Marco hummed, intrigued by her new proposition. "How about we get some lunch? I was thinking tacos, you?"

"I'm fine with whatever. Just so long as there's spicy stuff there." Star raised an eyebrow at this. "Hey, spicy food is good. Don't judge."

"Don't worry I won't. I agree with you, though that is a demon stereotype in this world, we don't get inter-dimensional demonic visitors that often."

Marco scoffed. "Figures, I just grew up with nothing but sweet stuff in my household. When I moved in with Tom I got a taste of spicy food and fell in love. Not my fault my parents obsess with being the sweetest demons in the underworld."

"Seriously? What are they, 'The Demons of Candy' or something?"

"Actually, yes. You'd be surprised how many types of demons there are. I was actually a fluke shadow demon. Oh hey, is that Janna?" Marco pointed over to a group of people and saw that Janna was surrounded by a bunch of rough looking guys. "Star, I may need to take care of some guys here too."

"Don't worry Marco, I understand. You going to move into Janna's shadow to appear next to her or what?"

"How'd you know that's how I travel so fast?"

"I saw you do it last week, when I dropped the brownies, you sort of... melted out of my shadow. I just figured that's how you travel quickly."

"Alright. Well wish me luck." Marco then stood behind Star, and melted into her shadow, then he slowly melted back out of Janna's, intimidating the men surrounding her. "Afternoon fellas! Mind if I ask what's going on here, especially why you're harassing my friend?"

Janna grabbed him by the arm, and leaned in to whisper to him. "Marco, no. This doesn't concern you."

"Janna, I'm afraid it does." Marco shrugged of her hand and put his own on her shoulder. "You're one of my friends and that means that I need to be here to help." He then turned to the guys surrounding them. "Now then, what's going on? I don't like repeating myself."

"Whatever kid. Her dad owes our boss a lot of money. That very man said she has his money. We're just here to collect." A man in the middle with a shaved head and tattoos on his cranium said.

"Loan sharks, I see." Marco looked around the group and noticed a familiar hand print on one of the men's forearms. "Oh hello! Man, you must be glad you- oh wait." Marco flicked his tail anxiously. "You did have the same intention as what I warned you about earlier. Ready to meet the eternal damnation that you were warned of?" As Marco said those last words a sinister smile crept across his face. That was when a group of shades surrounded the same pedophile from before and began grabbing him and dragging him into the shadows, with him screaming for mercy as he disappeared.

"Bastard! What did you do to Bruno?" Cue ball spoke back up. Marco nonchalantly looked over at him with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Bruno? Wow, his name even sounds like a pedophile's. He tried making a move on my friend, who like me and this girl here, is underage. Now then. I hope none of you want to violate this girl here. You will suffer a fate much like _Bruno's_." Marco then stood before the group, watching as they all nervously shuffled their feet back and forth, unsure of whether or not they should attack the boy.

"Kid, this is your last chance. I'll overlook Bruno, all you have to do is let us get the money this girl is supposed to have."

"No can do, Cue Ball." The bald man looked at Marco in shock. "I know that it isn't my last chance, because you are going to leave. I could brand you like I did Bruno, offering my unholy mark to those who wish harm upon those I know." He then walked over to baldy, and stared him in the eyes. "Now then, will you try and force the money out of her? Or will you run before I kick your asses?"

The man before him chuckled, smiling at Marco's bravery. "Kid, who are you?"

"Who am I? I am Marco Diaz, resident of the underworld, and currently I'm an exchange student here on Earth, so I'm also this neighborhood's resident shadow demon." Marco then turned to Janna. "Why don't you go over to Star, I'll handle these guys."

Janna opened her mouth to speak, but Marco pushed her away with his tail. "Marco, don't do anything too rash."

Marco chuckled, smiling at Janna. "Listen to you, worrying about a demon's safety." Marco then waved Janna off as he focused on the goons in front of him. "Now then. Who wants to swing first?"

"Kid, under normal circumstances I wouldn't believe you're a demon, but considering what you did to Bruno over there, I'll just say this. I want money from the girl is all. I'll let you be if you back down now."

Marco looked down and sighed. "You see, I can't do that. I may be a demon, but you're hurting one of my friends, and I can't have that a all." Marco crouched down, and got ready to fight. "Now start swinging." Marco carefully dodged as one of the goons charged from his left side. "Jeez, someone may think you were a bull." After several punches were thrown and missed Marco, he countered with two swift punches to the chest and face, followed by Marco pulling his feet out from under him with his tail. "You might want to watch your feet man. You don't look to stable." Marco then charged at a couple of others, knocking them to their backs and punching another in the face as he snuck up behind Marco. "Guys, you might want to actually try here."

"That's enough kid." Marco froze as he heard the familiar click of a revolver hammer being pulled back. "I doubt you want to die. So how about you just give me whatever cash you have on you right now, and I'll let you live."

Marco stood there, barrel pointed right at his face. His face was a blank slate at the moment, then he smiled. "You know what, I'll give you what I've got." With that Marco suddenly dropped backwards, surprising the Cue Ball, and kicking the gun out of his hand in front of Janna. "I'm sorry, I find guns to be an unfair advantage." Marco leaned his face in front of his assailant. He had started hanging from the tree by his tail and feet. "Now then, I'm going to leave with my friends, we're going to enjoy some time together, and you won't bother her anymore. Do I make myself clear?" The man vigorously nodded, he started to help the various men up that were scattered about the field. Marco then walked over to the girls and received a slap from both of them.

"Why would you risk yourself like that?" Janna asked him, intensity behind her eyes. "Why would you even get involved? I told you to let me handle it!"

"Janna, with all due respect. You couldn't. That guy who I sent to the underworld may be just like the others. Or they may have been just like him." He saw the look they were giving him. "Look, I may have had too much fun, but I haven't had a chance to get my aggression out in years. I promise not to risk myself like that again."

"Marco, we will still worry about you." Star sighed heavily and leaned against Marco's shoulder. "Just don't do anything we can't help with."

Marco chuckled. "No promises. Star." He then stood between Janna and Star and put his arms around their shoulders. "So how about some tacos? My treat."

Janna tapped her chin in mock thought. "Sure sounds fun."

"Same on this end. Although there are also burritos there." Star voiced nonchalantly.

"Although, wouldn't it be easier if you took us on separate dates Marco?" Janna teased.

Marco let out a sarcastic laugh. "Funny, you are. Let's go get some food."


	26. Bad Boy, Proper Princess

**Bad Boy and Proper Princess**

 **Late Starco week 3 technically**

Star waited patiently with the principle in his office, the "Marco Diaz" seemed to have a reputation based on the exasperated way that Principal Skeeves announced his name on the intercom. "Alright Skeeves, I'm here. I was on my way to class, although I could be doing better things with my time." The boy who walked in stood with a simultaneously disinterested and annoyed stance. His arms simply hung at his sides, the studded gloves he wore making it hard to put his hands in his pockets. The leather jacket he wore had a large number of zippers and a belt at the waist, which jangled as he walked in. The chain that also hung around the waist of his torn jeans shook as well. When she looked at his face, it was covered in small scars, except for a small mole on his right cheek. He then looked at Star, his intense eyes seeming to reach in and pull her very soul out. "Who's the royal wannabe?" That question set her off, but she had to maintain a calm facade. It was in her training after all.

"This, is the royal princess of Mewni. She's going to be staying here, you are to be her guide around the school. She is also going to be staying at your house." Skeeves was visibly annoyed with Marco. "I would appreciate it if you showed her some respect. Her family could have your head."

"Vague threats aren't exactly your thing Skeeves. I can tell that you're expecting me to do something to her. A couple of questions first. One, who the hell signed me up for this? Two, why the fuck do you think I'm going to actually guide her? I could just abandon her at any moment."

"First, your parents signed you up. They hoped that a 'more formal' attitude around you may help change your attitude. Second, I know you aren't going to abandon her because your very life is on the line. If you don't guide her, you're off to military school."

Marco's eyes barely widened as the principal spoke, he then started to growl in an annoyed way. He looked at Star, who was just staring at him, getting all of his features etched into her brain. "Listen you. I'm going to show you around. I'm not going to enjoy it, but I'm doing this against my will." He sighed and started to walk out the door. "Are you coming or what?" Star quickly got up and followed Marco out the door.

"Excuse me, Marco, was it?" Marco barely looked her way, but grunted in acknowledgement. "I just want to say, thank you. For being my guide around here. I'll try to cause as little trouble as I possibly can."

Marco turned and looked at the princess, his eyes digging into her soul once again. Then he let out a hefty sigh. "Fine, but first, ground rules. One, since it's obvious you're going to be staying at my house, my room is off limits. Two, I'm pretty much going to show you around, then act as body guard, so try not to get too friendly with me. Third, I've got friends, don't expect me to stick around all the time."

"Those all sound reasonable enough... Oh! How impolite of me, I never gave you my name, it's-"

"Listen, I just said not to try and get too friendly with me. I don't really care about your name." Marco seemed agitated at Star's attempt at small talk. "Look, just follow me around the grounds for now, then after school, I'll take you home, and then I'm going up to my room for some time to myself."

"I, guess... that's alright." Star was getting annoyed with this boy, no manners, no sense of justice it seemed like, and worst of all he seemed to be the type to get into fights a lot.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up behind the pair as they walked down the halls. "Well, well, well, looks like our resident 'bad boy' has a new friend. She's not going to last a week with him."

Marco stopped, and quickly turned, facing the large boy who seemed to tower over Marco, even though it was just by a few inches. "Lars, it doesn't matter how long she lasts. I'm the one you obviously have a bone to pick with, so what is it you want?"

Star saw how Marco's fists were readied at his side. "Boys, let's try to settle this like gentlemen and talk-" Star felt a stinging slap cross her face, and looked up to see Lars standing over her.

"Hey! I was talking with this punching bag here, not some prissy little-" Lars was quickly cut off by a right hook from Marco. "What the hell do you think you're doing Diaz?!"

"I may be violent, I may not be civil. But if there's one thing I know, it's never to hit a woman. Did your mom never teach you manners." Marco stood over the bully, between him and Star, cracking his knuckles. "Now then. I'll give you a choice. Leave, and walk again. Or stay and fight me, and have your ass handed to you like usual."

"Damn you!" Lars charged at Marco, but was kneed in the stomach, followed by a punch to the back of the head, leaving a couple of cuts from Marco's gloves on the back of his shaven head. As he fell, he was knocked unconscious due to the punch and his face hitting the floor.

"Are you alright Princess?" Marco looked over to Star, as he started to drag Lars against the wall, when he was finally leaned against the lockers, he offered a hand to her. "I didn't expect you to step in like that. You're braver than you look. I was honestly hoping to avoid Lars if possible."

"I'm fine, thank you Marco. Are you sure you don't want my name at this point?" Star took his hand and stood up, dusting off her dress.

"I guess, I just want to get this day over with anyways. Class is three doors ahead, I'm going out back for a minute. I figure Lars's goons will want their boss back."

"I think I'd like to stay with you Marco. People don't seem to be too friendly around here. My name is Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, by the way."

"Official title, eh? I'm just going to call you Star then." Marco walked over to the unconscious Lars, and picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder. "Man, this fucker's got to lose some weight. This is just getting to be a workout I don't want at this point."

After school was over, Marco walked with Star along the sidewalk. "Marco?" Marco looked over his shoulder at her. "Why are you a bad boy?"

"Why are you a princess?" He saw that Star was confused by his question. "Look, I can't remember how it happened, I just ended up being very violent. Never really had a chance to get aggression out when I first started school, built up to this point, and now I kick the ass of anyone who makes me mad."

"You know, violence isn't always the answer. Talking things out is a civil option that often helps." Star was trying to wrap her head around his explanation, it made sense, to a point.

"Easy for you to say Star." Marco turned in front of his house, and groaned as he unlocked the door. "I swear if they try and start shit I am going to kick their asses." Star looked confused as Marco walked in the door.

"Marco, I'm glad you haven't done anything to hurt this poor girl who is staying with us." Star looked at the couple stood in front of them. Marco's dad scowled at him, watching as he was ignored. "Aren't you going to help take the princess's things up to her room?"

"I'm already doing that dad!" Marco called as he walked next to the stairs, and picked up the large trunk that was sitting there. "Star, your room's up here."

"Okay Marco!" She started to follow him, but was stopped by Mrs. Diaz.

"Princess, don't let him talk to you like that." She paused as she stared at Star's face and saw the faint red hand print on her face. "Did he do this to you?"

"What, no. He stopped the boy who did."

Mrs. and Mr. Diaz looked at her skeptically, then called up the stairs. "Marco! Come here this instant!"

As Marco walked down the stairs, he put a piece of gum in his mouth. "What is it? I haven't done anything except kick Lars's ass."

"And why did you attack that poor boy?" Mr. Diaz asked him in an angry tone. "Surely he wasn't doing anything."

"That's where you're wrong." Star spoke up rather than Marco. "I hate to interject, but he has done nothing except show me around the school and make sure I was safe. Lars slapped me, not Marco." The adults looked at her and Marco, then turned back to Marco with cold glares in his direction.

"Did you threaten this poor girl Marco?"

"No I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on my bike." Marco shoved past his parents and headed out to the garage. Star followed him and looked at the motorcycle before her.

"This is an impressive steed. What work does it need?" Marco looked at her, and laughed at her unawareness of a motorcycle.

"What do you mean? It's a motorcycle, it needs regular maintenance to keep it running properly." He then bent down next to the cycle, and started to ratchet off one of the engine covers. "Right now, I'm just changing the oil. Once this is done, I'll give her a test run. But don't you have motorcycles where you're from? What was it anyways, Moonie or something. Where on Earth is that?"

"It's actually not of Earth." Marco looked at her as she pulled a wand out of her purse. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension. You didn't seem interested in learning anything about me back at school, so I didn't tell you. It's Mewni, by the way."

Marco looked at her, then turned back to his bike. "Listen, I'm honestly interested at this point. Most of the reason I said that at school was because I was just tired, and I wanted to get the rest of the day over with. Glad I haven't been doing anything to make me hallucinate... I think." Marco continued to work on his bike, as he waited for the oil to drain, he turned to Star. "So, how about, when I give this a test ride, you ride with me. You're going to need some different clothes though. Think jeans and a jacket. I've got a helmet you can use."

"I would love to, but I don't own any jeans."

"Why don't you make yourself some? You've got that wand right? Besides, this is quite the thrill, you'll love it." Marco then reached into the mini fridge under the workbench and pulled out a soda. "If you don't want to, that's fine, I'll leave it up to you."

"No, I'll go. Just, let me get some jeans." With that, Star walked out of the garage and into her room, conjured some jeans a light jacket, and shirt, and changed. When she got back to Marco she saw that he had gotten a couple of bike helmets down from a shelf, and was finishing his soda. She cleared her throat. "I'm ready Marco."

He looked up, and saw that she could almost be seen as a normal Earth girl, if it wasn't for the hearts on her cheeks. "Glad to hear. Just put this helmet on, hop on back, and we'll be off." With that, Star did as she was told, and felt Marco start the bike up. After Marco revved the engine a couple of times, he pulled our of the garage, and rode down the road with Star holding on tight to him."


	27. Bad Boy, Proper Princess (A night out)

**Bad Boy Proper Princess**

 **Dinner Date  
**

Star had been wandering around the halls of Echo Creek Academy after school, looking for Marco. She eventually found him behind the bleachers outside of school, sleeping. "Marco, I believe it is time to go home." She lightly pushed Marco's shoulder, rousing him. "Let's go, I would like some of your 'nachos' as you mentioned yesterday."

"Listen princess, you're lucky I'm hungry too. Just understand I'm not at your beck and call." With that Marco begrudgingly got up, and walked with Star over to his bike. "I don't see why you insisted on riding this here and changing after we got here. It would have been easier to just stay in the clothes you wore here."

"I know that Marco, it's just not how a princess should dress. It's improper." Star sighed. "Look, I know you're looking out for me Marco, but we should really try to be friends."

Marco tensed as Star said this. "Why?" He then turned to face Star, eyes burning with anger. "Why should I be friends only for you to stab me in the back later?"

"Marco, I would never-"

"Newsflash Princess, it happens all the time. The moment you run out of use for me, you're going to toss me aside." Marco turned away once more. "Just like everyone else."

"Marco. I swear on my royal family name I would never do such a thing." Star reached forward and put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Why would you think I would?"

"Remember when you asked me why I'm a bad boy?" Star nodded, after moving next to Marco as he leaned against his bike. "Well, that's why. My 'friends' had me stop their bullies, but afterwards left me behind. I figured, if I can't have friends who are genuine, I may as well not make them. I'm still kind when it comes to basic human decency, but when it comes to any kind of relationship, I shut that shit down faster than they can ask to be friends." Marco sighed, and got on the bike. "Ready when you are princess."

Star nodded and waved her wand over her, changing into her riding clothes. "Let's go Marco." She then grabbed hold of Marco, and held onto him as he rode down the street.

* * *

"Mother. I have a question for you." Star was speaking with her mother on her mirror, while Marco was working on his motorcycle. "I would like to treat my guide to a dinner in the castle. Is there any way I could bring him over some time?"

"I don't see why not dear. But I do need to know, why do you want to bring him over all of a sudden?" Her mother kept a formal tone, but she showed concern behind her voice.

"Well, I want to show him that not everyone is using him. It's something he doesn't seem too happy about sharing, so let us just say that I wish to show him that I truly want to be his friend."

Star's mother nodded at Star's explanation. "I understand Star, if he accepts we can have it this Saturday. I hope he will, I wish to meet this young man. He seems like he needs a bit of help. I'd recommend that you go ask him right now."

"Yes mother." With that, Star hung up the call, and walked down to the garage, where Marco was still working, except on a new motorcycle. "Marco. I have a question for you."

"What is it Star? Is it something important? Did my parents try anything?"

"No, Marco. No need to worry. I was just wondering, if you had the chance, would you care to come to Butterfly Castle for a dinner with my parents?" Star was shifting in place as she asked this, visibly nervous. "It's okay if you don't want to Marco, it's just, I figured you may enjoy some time away from Earth."

Marco looked at the nervous princess and chuckled, a kind smile on his face. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what I said earlier. Trying to win my friendship?"

Star suddenly stood stock-still. "How did you know?"

"I can tell, I just read your expression, considered the timing, and what we had already talked about, plus what I can already infer from your personality. In other words, I read you like a book." Marco chuckled once more, and took a drink from his soda. "Now, wouldn't you say something along the lines of 'it would be rude to deny an invitation to dinner' or something like that? I'll go." He then wiped his hands on a rag, and laid it on the bike's seat. "When is it?"

"This coming Saturday, Marco. I hope you will enjoy what my parents have had prepared when we arrive. I shall go to let my mother know now."

"Fair enough. I won't have to wear any kind of fancy clothes now, would I?"

"No, Marco. Just wear your normal attire."

* * *

Saturday

* * *

Marco stood in awe inside of Butterfly castle. Taking in the sheer size of everything. "Wow, I didn't expect such a large castle. Then again, your trunk was all fancy-like."

"It's not that large Marco. You exaggerate."

"Nah, you can only say that cause you've lived in it for years. For me, this is huge."

"Ah, Star Darling, I take it this is the young man you spoke of?" Marco and Star turned to see Queen and King Butterfly walking up to the two.

"Yes he is, mother."

"Name's Marco Diaz. I'm gonna hazard a guess and say that you two are the King and Queen of Mewni?" Marco stuck his hand out to shake. "It's an honor to meet royalty. Especially where I'm from."

"Oh really? Tell me, young man, where do you live?" River shook his hand first, followed by Moon.

"I figured you'd already seen where I live. But it's just an average house in a neighborhood. Nothing this large." Marco then gestured around him. "Now then, I was told there was going to be food. Where is it?"

Star subtly leaned over to Marco, and whispered in his ear. "Try not to be too casual with my parents. They are royalty, just like me, except I will let you treat me as a friend."

"Sorry, never really learned how to talk to royalty, _Your Highness_." Marco put a large amount of sass, and sarcasm behind that last part.

"Marco, please behave yourself." Star let out a sigh. "I just want you to make a good impression with my parents."

"I understand Star. I'll try, but not very likely if someone gets on my bad side." Marco then turned back to Star's parents. "Uh... Pardon, my... rudeness, just a moment ago. I am just very invested in eating."

"Marco, dear boy, it is fine. I am certain that you meant no harm behind it. You can relax." Moon put a calming smile and waved off Marco's formal tone. "You are a friend of Star's, you don't have to use the 'your majesties' and the such."

"Uh, thank you, ma'am. But, it is going to be hard to not be formal." Marco chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, my boy, I believe it is time for dinner." With that, Moon and River escorted Star and Marco to a large dining hall, where a feast was awaiting them. Marco's stomach audibly rumbled, to which he gave a sheepish laugh. "It appears as though you are hungry." River chuckled. "Let's eat now, I believe we all want to." After River said this, the four of them enjoyed a nice feast, and after a while, Star and Marco returned to Earth.

"Where have you been young man?" Angie Diaz's shrill voice erupted from in front of Marco and Star after they exited the portal. "We never said you could leave this house!"

"Fuck off mom. I don't need your permission to enjoy time with a friend and her family. Star and her parents invited me over to dinner." Marco shoved past them, and went up to his room. "Don't bother trying to get me to come when you call." With a prompt slam, Marco's door was shut off. Star frowned and started to walk up the stairs, until Angie stopped her.

"Star, sweetie, why do you insist on trying to be friends with our delinquent of a son? There are much more friendly students to make friends with here in Echo Creek."

"Mrs. Diaz, I don't see why you can't see that Marco's only human. I believe that he's a good person at heart, that's why I'm trying to be his friend." Star then continued back up the stairs towards her room. When she looked down the hall, and heard the loud music blasting from Marco's room. She walked over to his door, and lightly knocked on his door, hoping to get his attention. She didn't expect him to answer instantly.

"What is it Star? What do you want?" Marco asked agitated.

"I just wanted to see if you had a good time today, Marco. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Marco sighed, and leaned against the door frame. "It's nice to get away from this place every once in a while. Better to get out than risk them yelling at me for some backwards reason. Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

"It was no problem at all Marco. I was just acting like a good friend."

"Well thanks, Star. Maybe I can take you out to dinner on earth some time."

"I would enjoy that. Goodnight Marco."

"Goodnight Star." With those last exchanges, the two went to their separate rooms for the night.


	28. Bounty's Honor(Stock up)

**Dishonorable Bounty**

 **The Packages  
**

Marco and Star sat in Marco's living room, just relaxing together watching TV when the home phone began to ring. Marco picked it up and answered in a bored tone. "Hello? A package? Who's it from? Oh, okay. Send it up, I'll give a tip to whoever brings it." Marco put the phone down and shifted to allow Star to lean against him more comfortably. He was playing with her hair, when she laid on his lap and looked up at him.

"So what did you get?" Marco hummed inquisitively. "In the package. What did you get?"

"Oh, it's a surprise for you." Star's eyes widened. "You said you were going to stay, and it's also something that would work if you decide to go on jobs with me." As Marco explained this to Star the doorbell rang. "That must be it." He walked over and took the package from Jackie and tipped her. When he closed the door, he handed Star the package, it was about a square foot, with six inches in depth. When she opened it and looked confused.

"What is it Marco?" She pulled out a thick metal rod, that was obviously collapsed down.

"It's a modified night stick, it holds a couple of tricks up its sleeve." He walked over and took it from her, swinging it out. "When it's out, it is highly durable, and manages to maintain a light electrical charge. But when you press this button on the end, it can send out arcs of electricity in the general direction that you point it. All it takes is a light swing." As Marco was speaking, he demonstrated for Star, shocking the couch in front of him. "Now, something else is in there." Star pulled out what looked like a large wallet from the box. "That, is something that I actually designed yet, couldn't make. It's actually a pistol, all you have to do is turn the clasp towards your body." Star did so, and watched as the bottom of the wallet folded around the top, and a pistol grip appeared at the bottom, followed by a slot sliding open and closed at the top, revealing the discharge. "I made sure to just go standard 9mm to keep it simple, I just figured if you stay, you may want something to protect you."

Star smiled at him as she held the gun and night stick in her hands. "Marco, when don't you think of everything?"

"It's a gift. Now, I know how the impending job is, so I want to head down to supplies. Go ahead and get ready for the night. First thing's first, Alfonzo says he has intel on how we can get in. Then we're going to go ahead and get ready." Marco looked pensively at the window, then to Star. "Trust me, after everything that's happened, I just want to get this job done as fast as we possibly can."

"I can guess why." Star sighed as Marco wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her temple. "I'm pretty sure Moon's big gala is in a few days, the one where any politicians are invited, you just need proof you're a politician. Think that can be our way in?"

Marco thought for a minute, then lit up. "Star, you've just gotten our ticket in. All we need are disguises. What security's usually like... Actually, wait till we meet up with Alfonzo, he can help us plan things out." Marco began walking towards the closet, where he kept his hoodies. "We can go ahead and get supplies, but first we need to get a basic plan, and then get supplies. If things go south, we may need to go guns blazing, she's probably going to have to deal with a lot of guards. Let's just get a plan first." Marco led Star out the door, hoodie on, and hand digging through his pockets. "Where'd that damned key go? There!" Marco brought out a small key from his left pocket. "This will get us down to supplies." They approached the elevator and steeped in, rather than pushing one of the buttons, Marco bent down in the back corner, and slid the key into a slot. The elevator's button panel flashed and then lit up in an "s" configuration, then the elevator started moving down.

"So, what can I expect down in supplies, some darkened room with two shady looking guys covered in tattoos?" Star looked at Marco waiting for an answer.

"Nah, there's just going to be a colorful cast of gun, explosives, and others with varying enthusiasms. They're pretty decent people, just don't question their excitement."

Star pondered this as she waited alongside Marco in the elevator. "So, what are we going to need? Shouldn't we let Alfonzo know about the plan to go on the gala?"

"Knowing him, he's found out about that." Marco scratched the back of his head. "He may seem like a simple nerd, but he's just a genius, in all honesty. He's serious about his job."

"You have high praises for him, glad you're friends with him?"

"Well, of course. He was one of my best friends back in the day, after all." Marco chuckled as he thought about Alfonzo's true genius. "Guy could probably get into the pentagon if he wanted, yet, he just wants to help a measly Mercenary/Bounty hunter company, all because his old friend ended up in this place. Heh."

"It doesn't really matter why he does it, he's just a good dude. I say let him stay for whatever reason it is, and let him help you. It's just his choice to stay, whatever brains he has, let him do what he wants with them."

"I wasn't going to make him leave or anything, he's a great friend and a valuable asset." The elevator suddenly dinged, interrupting their conversation. "Alright, let's just get the things we're going to need." Marco escorted Star through the darkened hallways of the basement, leading to a large, steel door. It opened with a near deafening squeaking. Marco walked up to the counter that stood on the other side of the door, and called over. "Hey, Deadbolt, we got a job to call in." Steps approached from around the corner, and a large man with tattoos covering his body, as well as a large scar across his face. He grunted in acknowledgement at Marco's call. "Okay, we've got a gala to attend, we need something small and quiet to get us in, but may need something to get us out, loud if absolutely necessary. Also, get me some proximity traps alongside that. No telling when we may need them." The man tapped on his chest and pointed at Star. "She's going on the job with me. It's my honor call, she's the one I'm protecting." The man then nodded, pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote a price on it. "Alright, I've got it right here." Marco pulled out a huge wad of cash and counted out an amount and handed it to the man. "Here you go. Say hi to Boom for me." With that the man nodded once more, and walked around the corner again, then Marco led Star back to the elevator.

"So, Deadbolt and Boom? I take it Deadbolt's mute?"

"Kind of, his tongue was ripped out in a gun malfunction, that scar of his is the result of him getting the shrapnel out of his face. He was a sniper for a while, but he gave that up after that. Now he just handles getting us our weapons and such. Boom's our explosive's expert. He's actually wheelchair bound. He blew his legs off in an explosive mishap as well. I've offered making him some prosthetic legs, but he's so used to the chair that he doesn't care at this point."

"Wow, you meant it when you said they were unique. I wish I could've spoken with boom. But what was with that gesture that he made, with his chest and pointing at me? Was he asking if I was a mercenary or something?"

"You are keen. That's actually what he was asking. Most of us get a scar to mark that we 'became one of us.' Most of the time it's on the chest, but it depends, that's just the general placement." Marco shrugged, and started the elevator up. "But, let's just get some drinks. When the supplies are ready, they'll be sent to the room. Marco and Star started to head up to the bar, when they were stopped by Skeeves.

"Marco! What's going on with that job you were on?" Marco groaned and turned to the short fat man. "I need to know if you're still on the job or not. It takes a lot of paperwork to manage a mercenary guild."

"Right, it's no longer a bounty. I'm now working a honor job. I'll send the paperwork down in about an hour. You'll be able to see why." Marco then walked past him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm getting supplies working on my job. It's going to be an interesting night when it comes to fruition." Skeeves put his hand on his shoulder, taking the hundred off of his shoulder, and grunted, walking off.

"Hey Marco, why'd you bribe him? I thought he's your boss?"

"Yeah, not really. We're our own bosses really. He just tries to 'manage things' but honestly he's just basic filing, the contracts and such, especially the honor contracts." Marco shrugged, calmly walking ahead of Star. "Not like he can't quit at any time. He stays for... some reason. Quick question, how agile are you? Since we last met?"

"I've won three nationals in gymnastics. You tell me." Star winked at Marco, smiling. "Why you ask?"

"I figured we could do some exercise. Some parkour maybe?" Marco shrugged and ordered a sandwich from Ferguson. "It's a great way to improve reflexes and such."

"Well, that's a weird suggestion. I was thinking we could just have another movie night again." Star gave a small pout to Marco.

"Well Star, there's a problem with constant movie nights, we're mercenaries, we have to stay fit. I'll go by myself if you don't want to join me." Marco hid a devious smile as he turned away from Star. "Just enjoy being in that empty penthouse."

"No, Marco! I'll go. I'll go." Star then followed Marco back over to the elevator to the elevator so they could change for a run.


	29. Personal Monstar

**Mon-Star**

 **My personal version  
**

 **A/N: I mentioned in my last chapter of this that I might do my own version, so here it is. I just figured I'd post this because it's been bugging me for a bit. I just had those other chapters to get out. I hope that you enjoy this alternative version.**

* * *

Star Butterfly stood before her mother. Shocked by what she was just told. "You mean to tell me, that some monster found a way to curse me, and because of that I've always looked like a monster?"

"Yes, Star. I'm afraid so. It isn't something that I'm proud of, being unable to lift this curse off of you, but it is something we must live with. The kingdom is aware of it, and I feel that it was about time that I told you." Moon had a somber expression on her face.

"That makes much more sense. I just thought you had some sort of relationship with some monster. But that wouldn't make any sense." Star laughed at that thought, passively waving away those thoughts.

"Well Star, there is something else I must tell you. Due to the circumstances of your... ineptitude, with the wand, you will be going to Earth, to train." With those words Star was escorted into the carriage and they went through the portal.

"Your majesties. I'm sure you would love to have Star come to this school, but she... I'm afraid to say she just won't fit in." Skeeves looked at the two fancily dressed people before her. They exchanged a glance, before the man pulled out a chest and opened it to reveal it to be full of jewels, gold, and the works. "She's going to fit right in!"

In Skullnick's classroom, everyone sat bored while they focused on their work, when the PA system blared to life. "Marco Diaz to the principal's office! Marco Diaz to the principal's office." Marco looked up in confusion, and began to make his way to the office.

"You wanted me sir?" Marco approached the principal, skeptical about why he would be called up here.

"Marco my boy! I want you to show this girl around the school. I mean, who better than the school's safe kid?" Skeeves laughed at his own humor.

"What? No, I'm a misunderstood bad boy!'

"You're adorable! Take care of her Marco!"

"Wait! Who am I supposed to be guiding?"

"That would be me." Marco turned and saw that there was a girl with gray, scaly skin, white hair, and a black dress with devil horns on her head. "Hi. My name's Star Butterfly."

Marco rubbed his eyes, and saw that Star didn't change. "Hi. Nice costume."

"What? Oh, it's not a costume. I was cursed by a monster when I was a baby, so now I look like this."

"Cursed by a monster? How is that possible?" Marco watched as Star looked away shyly as she scratched her arm. "Sore topic, I guess. I'll drop it for now."

"Thanks Marco. Care to guide me around the school?" Marco gestured ahead of him as Star started to walk with him through the school.

"Just so you know, I don't enjoy being called 'safe-kid,' so I'm going to ask you to not call me that."

"It's fine Marco, I know what it's like to be called names, trust me." Star lightly chuckled. "So, I'm apparently going to be staying with the 'Diazes' on Earth. You know who they are?"

"Yeah, that's my family. Guess we're going to be living together for a while." Marco shrugged as he and Star walked through the school. At the end of the day, Marco started to guide Star out the front door, when the two were cornered by Brittney Wong and her entourage of cheerleaders and beef head jocks. "Brittney, you're in our way."

"Don't talk to me like that Barfo!" The teenager spat this in his face with as much anger as she could muster. "Who's the freak show?"

Marco glared at the "Queen Bee" "She, has a name, and her name is Star. She's the new exchange student."

"Well, why's she wearing that stupid costume?" Marco looked over to Star and saw her looking down, then he glared at Brittney.

"That doesn't matter to you. It especially doesn't matter if you're going to be mean to her. Come on Star, let's go home." Marco put his hand on Star's shoulder and guided her around the angry cheerleader. "So, Star, what do you think of Earth so far?"

"Well, school is pretty nice so far, the people not so much. I'm honestly kind of hungry.

"Star, you just said some magic words that come from here on Earth." Marco smirked as he started to lead Star out of the school. "You see, I have this specialty that I can make once we get to my house. I swear, you're going to love it."

Star looked at the smiling boy, her guide, and smiled. "I hope you aren't lying about this food. Don't build it up for nothing!"

"I promise I won't, you'll be begging me to make it every day after you try it once."

* * *

Raid the Castle

* * *

"Listen lizard guy, I'm going to give you a warning now, I'm an excellent cook, so why don't you let me out and I'll give you a taste." Marco's last words dripped with venom.

"Young man, what's your relationship with Star Butterfly?" Toffee stood in front of the cage, and fixed his tie in the reflection.

"What's it to you? She's my best friend, why would a lousy lizard lawyer want to know that?" Marco shrugged his arms as much as he could in the chair. "I mean, she's going to kick your butt once she gets here."

"I'll be the one asking questions here." Toffee walked over to the stand where he hung his suit jacket and tie. "I have some things to ask her. Things that concern a certain family member."

"Let Marco go!" Star's voice suddenly boomed from the other side of the room, where she stood, wand at the ready.

"Star! Darling, so glad to see you. How's your mother doing these days?" Toffee put on a gentle smile and walked up to Star, arms out as if he was expecting a hug. When he saw Star shy away from him, he let out a sigh and looked down. "She never told you did she?"

"What didn't she tell me, you?" Star looked confused, then saw the remote that obviously went to Marco's cage on the table, she ran around him and grabbed it, releasing Marco. They were about to hug, but Toffee spoke up, interrupting them.

"The Truth. She didn't tell you the truth." Toffee turned and walked over to Star and looked gently at her, kindness in his eyes. "Star, Daughter. I am your father."

"No, my father's King River. How could you be my dad?" Star was mad, this lizard she knew nothing about, suddenly claimed that he was her father? She grabbed Marco with her tail, and got ready to walk away. "If you're going to ask me how I look like this, then I was cursed by a monster at a young age."

Toffee suddenly scowled, then started speaking under his breath, raising his voice back to normal. "Cursed by a monster, bah! We were lovers before she was queen!" Toffee was angry, why shocked the dumbfounded Star. "Before your mother was coronated, we were together. But as soon as she became pregnant, she claimed nothing to do with me. She married that man! It was a strong love we had, but she threw it away like it was nothing!" Toffee started panting, calming himself. He then cleared his throat. "You are my daughter, Star. I've been watching you for a while now, and I was trying to make sure you were safe with the wand."

"Is that why you sent those tough monsters after me?" Star quickly shut Marco's mouth by wrapping her tail around his mouth.

"Listen, this is a lot to take in, but I have no way to get you to mother without there being a panic. I want her to confirm things."

"There is one way, it'll get her here in a matter of hours. The first spell your mother taught you."

Star quietly gasped and her eyes widened. "The whispering spell." Toffee nodded, and Star sighed. "Marco, supposed dad, get in the cage."

"Why do I have to get in the cage with the lizard guy?" Marco complained, when Star shot him a glare. "Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it." Marco and Toffee did as they were told, and Star began the whispering spell, then quickly got in after them, sealing the cage after them.

* * *

2 Hours Later

* * *

"Your highness! Your daughter was retrieved without harm, but she insisted on bringing a... guest, with her." A guard stood stoicly before the queen, saluting the whole time.

"Bring them up. I know of the boy, so I see not why she should have insisted." The night turned, and went to fetch the princess and her companions. When they stood before Moon, her eyes widened, and she gasped. "Toffee."

"Moon. Why have you not told the truth to our daughter?" Toffee folded his arms behind his back, back in the attitude of being a lawyer. "I had assumed that you would tell her some day."

"She was never going to find out Toffee." It was his turn for his eyes to widen. "We were never meant to be. That's why I lied to the kingdom. That's why I lied to Star. That's how I wanted to keep it. A Mewman and a monster, together? That hasn't happened since Eclipsa, and it was supposed to stay that way."

"Mom, with all the guards around, someone's bound to have heard that. But I can only guess that it's true. That Toffee is my dad. Thanks for lying to me mother." Star stormed off, tears in her eyes, followed shortly by Marco.

"Moon, with me here, the people will find out. I made sure Star never got hurt while I was there. I was honestly testing the boy. They care deeply for each other. More so than they themselves know. I feel that he would make an excellent King Butterfly."

"Toffee you have no say in the Royal Families affairs!" Moon suddenly raised her voice at Toffee. "You lost that right the day we met!"

"Moon, listen. You have to tell the people, I know that the boy will help defend your name in one way or another. Just let him try. I guarantee it, he is that kind of man." Moon sighed, and put her head in her hands after sitting in her throne. "Does River know?"

"Of course he knows. He knew from the beginning. He was your friend as well. We'll tell the people tomorrow. For know, go stay in one of the cells in the dungeon. You may be a guest, but you are still a monster. I can not let the rules be let by until the people know. I also want to give Star and the boy- Marco. Time to think over today's events." Moon handed toffee a broach, which he pinned to his chest, and he nodded, walking off to the dungeons.

"Was it a smart idea to give him the pardon, Darling?" River walked into the room, and sat beside his wife.

"We were friends in the past. He's going to respect what I've asked off him. It's fine."

"As you wish. It is now late. I'll go let the boy's parents know where he is, then we shall be off to bed for the night. I'll ensure the boy has some clothes befitting a prince in the morning. I know of his color fondness." Moon nodded, and wandered off to the royal chambers. River, meanwhile opened a portal to Earth, and stepped out front of the Diaz household, knocking on the door, soon enough, the Diaz parents answered the door. "Mrs. and Mr. Diaz. I am king River Butterfly, Star's father. I've come to inform you that your son is staying at Butterfly castle tonight, there were events that lead to him needing to stay for the night to rest, I figured that I would let you know so that I could help prevent worry to you."

Angie and Rafael smiled to the king before them. "Thank you, Your Majesty. We can provide some clothes for Marco so that he will have something clean to wear, if you could just wait a moment." River nodded as Angie ran inside and gathered a bag for Marco, giving it to the king, as he walked back through a portal, running into Marco almost immediately.

"Ah, dear boy, how are you?" River smiled.

"I'm fine, Your Highness. How are you doing? I hope I'm not intruding, by coming in the kitchen."

"You aren't Marco, don't you worry. What are you doing, that is what I want to know." River squinted his eyes at the young man before him.

"I was just thinking about cheering up Star. She's... Understandably upset. I was going to fix her my famous nachos, they always cheer her up." Marco sighed, as he looked at the plate before him and the king. "I just want her to be happy is all."

River stared as Marco shifted uncomfortably in his shirt. He then smiled. "Marco my boy. You are a kind man. Take care of Star, please."

"Uh... Yes sir. I planned to, though I wouldn't be a hero for her, all she needs is a friend." Marco picked up the plate and began to walk off.

"Oh, Marco! Your parents send their regards." River stopped him, and gave him the bag with the clothes. Marco nodded and walked off, bag and plate in hand.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys remember me? The guy who writes these things. Bet you didn't expect me to talk again. So, I've been enjoying my writing. I think this is a good version, we already spoke about some of these in private messages, I will expand on these because there will be satisfaction to this drama, so let's just get this out. I want you guys to enjoy, but you don't have to. Read and review.**


	30. Bad Boy Proper Princess(Do good bad)

**Bad Boy Does Good**

 **A/N: I swear, this sounded better in my head. There are references to guns, violence, blood etc. I'm going to just start adding warnings as necessary. This is a sensitive subject touched on in this, so I'm throwing this warning in ahead of time. Better safe than sorry. For now, enjoy, or don't. Tell me what you think. I am up for any and all criticism. So send it forward.**

* * *

Star and Marco were walking through the halls of school, before they stood in line, waiting to get food in the lunch room. "Marco, why do you think the school treats you like some demon. I've met actual demons, they're nothing like you."

"It's because I choose to not be social butterfly like most." Marco shrugged his shoulders. "I did try for a while though, everyone knows me somehow, I know them. It's not perfect, but it's a social life to keep others off my back." Marco turned with his tray and paid for his and Star's meals, starting to lead her out the lunchroom, until gunshots rang out. Marco quickly grabbed Star, and dragged her away from the door, hiding her behind the counter in the schools kitchen. "What the hell?" Marco peeked over the edge, and saw a familiar face standing in the lunchroom's doorway, M16 in hand. "I knew the bastard was unstable." Marco growled and slammed his head against the cover the two were behind.

"Marco. Marco, what's going on?" Star was worried, fear evident in her voice.

"Listen princess, the kid out there is very unstable, I told Skeeves that he was someone who needed to be watched." Marco turned around again, hearing shouting and seeing that the students were cowering at gunpoint. "His name's Oskar Greason. I was an acquaintance of his. Let's just say he's insane, and he finally snapped. I don't know why I couldn't do more!" Marco punched the ground, getting worked up, then he took a multi-tool out from a case on his belt loop, and started to take off the tray holder on the counter.

"What are you going to do? From what you've told me, you have no reason to help those students out there. So what's changed your mind?" Star put a hand on Marco's shoulder, and continued. "I'm just not wanting you to get hurt. Be careful."

Marco finally took off the tray holder, and hefted it on his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed Star's forehead. "I may not like anyone, but I'd rather not know people died because I couldn't do anything. I may not like them, but there's lives that can be turned around." Marco hopped over the counter, and Star watched as he snuck up to a doorway, and hid behind it, watching Oskar carefully.

"You all laughed at me! Called me names! Who's laughing now?" Oskar had continued shouting, and was facing away from Marco. Using this, Marco ran up behind him, swinging his make-shift weapon, knocking the gun out of his hands, and landing a blow to Oskar's ribs. "What the hell do you think you're doing Marco? You have no reason to save them!"

"Maybe not them, but myself, and the girl I'm guiding." Marco watched as Oskar charged at him, and he started blocking punches with his arms. All of a sudden, Oskar pulled a knife, and stabbed Marco in the side, eliciting a howl of pain. When Oskar stepped back triumphantly, Marco used his inflated ego to land blow after blow on Oskar, eventually kicking him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Marco then walked over to the psychopath, and pinned his arms with his knees. Once pinned, Marco began punching him in the face repeatedly, bloodying his gloves, some of his face, and parts of the floor. Marco got off of the unconscious boy, and walked over to Star, helping her from behind the counter. He then started to limp his way out the door, before collapsing.

"Marco!" Star rushed over to him, seeing that he had a large bloodstain on his side, which was starting to spread around the floor. "No! Don't you die!" Star cast several healing spells, trying to seal the wound.

"Leave the bastard to die." Star looked over her shoulder, where a fat red-headed boy stood, arms crossed. "He's nothing but trouble, why would you want to save him?"

"Have you no shame? This man just saved your life! You owe him yours! I don't care what happened prior to today, but that doesn't matter. You could at least help me stabilize him!" Star stood furiously, guarding Marco behind her. She then turned and lifted Marco's shirt, seeing that his wound was still bleeding, despite the spells she cast. "I'm sorry for your shirt Marco." She then tore a large section of his shirt off, and turned it into a makeshift bandage.

"Damn Princess, that hurts." Marco let out a forced chuckle. "The shirt doesn't matter. There should be a first aid kit in the nurse's office. Help me up, I can still walk somewhat, I'll just need your help to walk." Star helped Marco stand, and felt him put some of his weight on her. "Let me know if this is too much for you Star."

"No," Star grunted. "You're fine, well except for your injury, but for now let's just get to the nurse's office, we need you to be stabilized."

Marco chuckled once more, as they started walking down the hall. "You really don't have to do this, I can make it on my own."

"I'm not going to abandon my guide when he needs me." Star and Marco continued walking, before a couple of officers began running down the hall, weapons drawn.

"Hey! You kids! What's going on? There were reports of gunfire coming from the school, any idea where the shooter is?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. I'm Marco Diaz, this is Star Butterfly." Marco moved his weight off of Star, and stepped forward to stand before the officer who spoke. "I knocked the bastard out, I got stabbed in the process. He's lying unconscious in the lunchroom. I beat him pretty bad." Marco watched as the officers' eyes widened.

The second guard walked over to him, and put a gentle hand on Marco's shoulder. "Kid, you're a hero. We need to get you some medical attention right now though. You and your girlfriend are coming with me, we have more units spread through the school. Let's get you out of here."

Marco leaned on the officer and started walking with him. "Just so you know, she's not my girlfriend. She wouldn't want to date the school's delinquent bad boy anyways. Come on Star! We can trust these people."

"Well kid, looks like this bad boy has a good side." The officer smiled and looked at Marco as Star started following them. "Kid, I don't think you'll be feared anymore. More like respected."

Marco scoffed at the officer's comment. "That's not going to happen. I heard one of them when I collapsed before Star bandaged me up. He thought she should just leave me to die. I don't think they'll like the fact that I'm going to be getting a shit ton of publicity. What's your name, by the way?"

"Just call me Officer Greason. I can't believe the first thing that happened after you took out the shooter was be praised with thanks."

Marco froze, stopping the officer. "Sir. I need to tell you the identity of the shooter. He was a student."

"Really? This is important information. What was his name?"

"Your son. Oskar Greason." They had just reached the doors of the school, and watched as the EMT's rushed over to help Marco and check over Star. "I'm sorry to say, but your son was unstable and I had no choice but to do what I did." Marco looked on as the officer stared into nothingness. Then Marco walked over to Marco, and started to follow him and the EMT's to the ambulance.

"Marco. After this, I think we need to just relax at home." Star looked at Marco, as he let the medics work on his wound.

"I couldn't agree more. I doubt I'll be able to do much exercising for a while." Marco sighed and looked over at Oskar's dad, sitting on the steps, obviously crying. "I feel sorry for him. His kid went postal, and he has to be a part of the team that arrests him. When we get home, I'm going to my room and laying down. You?"

"I think I may do the same thing." Star smiled, and sat next to Marco as the medics had just finished. She then leaned over and hugged Marco. "Don't scare me like that again Marco."

Marco gently wrapped his arm around Star and rubbed her back. "I promise I won't Star. For now though, let's get home before news crews get here." Marco led Star over to his bike, and they got on, before they rode to his house.

When they arrived at the Diaz house, Star followed Marco up the stairs, but stopped him before he went into his room. "Hey, Marco, do you think I could, lay down with you? I kinda feel, uncomfortable alone right now." Marco looked at the girl for almost a solid minute and quietly nodded with a smile on his face. Then his parents appeared.

"Marco, what are you and Star doing home from school early? Why are you skipping school?" Marco turned and looked at the confused and angry glares he was getting from his parents.

"Look at the news. It'll tell you everything." Marco then led Star into his room, and closed the door behind them. Star looked around his room, and noticed a large amount of band posters and magazines, along with CD's scattered about everywhere as well as drink cans. "Sorry about the mess Star, here's the bed." Marco sat down on the bed as he said this, as if to make a point. He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the chair by his desk, then the scraps of his shirt into an overflowing trashcan by his desk. Star slowly walked around and laid down next to him, resting her head on his uninjured side.

"Thanks, for letting me stay Marco. Quick question, why did you kiss my forehead earlier?"

"Funny thing Star, I don't know. For luck I guess? I just want to rest for now though, this may not seem like much, but I'm actually in immense pain right now." As Marco said this, Star stifled a laugh, and rested on Marco, both of them closing their eyes and falling asleep.


	31. Carnivals and Hearts

**Carnival Trip**

 **On the Same Boat  
**

"Marco! I'm bored!" Star sat with her feet over the back of the couch, upside down.

"Want to go dimension hopping?" Marco offered this passively, he didn't want to, but he figured Star might. "It is one of your favorite things to do."

"I know, but I want to have some Earth fun. What is there to do?"

Marco frowned and looked out the window. He then got up and walked over to the door, noticing something tucked in the mail slot. "Well I just thought of something." Marco held up the flyer in his hands. "Carnival's in town. Want to go?"

"What's an Earth Carnival like Marco?" Star got up and bounced in place. Marco said the perfect combination of words to get Star worked up.

"Well, there's all kinds of rides and the such. Carnival games that are usually rigged. The works." Marco shrugged as he started heading out the door. "May as well start walking there. Make it more of an 'earth experience' you know?"

"That sounds fun! Carnival, Earth style!" Star excitedly followed Marco out the door, happy to be spending time with her best friend.

After about 45 minutes of walking, the two arrived at the park, noticing all the games and booths scattered about the field. "So what do you want to do first? There's a couple small roller coasters, a Ferris wheel. There's no telling what's in the various booths, so we'll figure something out to keep us entertained today." Marco and Star wandered through the fair. Marco enjoying the wonderment, and joy that Star exhibited at all of the small things she was entertained by. He watched as she simply stared with wide eyes out the window of he Ferris wheel.

After a long day of running around, enjoying themselves, Marco followed Star as she wandered about ahead of him. "Marco, let's go on this last ride!" Marco saw that she was pointing at a water tunnel ride that had its labels worn off.

"Sure thing Star, let's get a ticket first." Marco led her up to the ticket booth, and then got in line with her leaning against his shoulder. "Two for this ride, please." Marco paid, and waited for the lady in the booth to give him the tickets. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her subtle giggling as she looked at him and Star, when they finally got in line, they patiently waited for the boat to get to them, when it got there, Star got on, followed by Marco, when they got into the tunnel, it was rather dark. "Huh, weird. You'd think they'd have a little more light on this water ride."

"Really? Why's that?" Star turned to him, squinting in the dim light just to focus on him.

"Well, they'd-" Marco stopped short. That's because he heard the music, soft, soothing, and worst of all, romantic. "Star, this was a bad idea."

"What do you mean, it's just a boat ride, no harm no foul." Star wrapped her arm around Marco and leaned against him again. "Just relax safe-kid, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I know that, it's just, this isn't a normal boat ride." Star was confused, he didn't need to see her to tell. "It's a... uh... a... a tunnel... of... of love." Marco was sweating as he said that to Star, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Well, that's fine then. Cause I love you like my best friend!" Star was actually a bit nervous at this point. _"I hope that's all I need to worry about."_

"The thing is Star, people only really go on these things if they're dating." Marco nervously shifted in his seat, while Star just sat there. All of a sudden the boat stopped. Then a voice crackled over the speakers.

"Attention patrons, it appears that the Tunnel of Love has broken down. We request that you remain seated in the boat while we fix the problem."

"Well then- I am done." Marco suddenly exclaimed.

"Marco, sorry for dragging you onto the ride. I was just so excited to go to an Earth carnival I got kind of carried away." Star sighed and leaned her head against Marco's shoulder.

"Star, it's not your fault. I was so happy to see you enjoying yourself that I guess." Marco then wrapped his arm around Star, comforting her. "It's no big deal anyways. Not like people are going to say anything. Nothing new anyways. Apparently they think we're already dating."

"Really? How'd you find that out?" Star raised her eyebrow at her best friend, despite the fact they couldn't see each other. "Was it Jackie?"

"Actually yeah, when you got sick last month I actually talked with her, she turned me down cause she thought we were dating." Marco chuckled at this. "I can see how they would think that."

"Wow, I can't believe you completely ignored your 23 step plan, all because I was sick." Star giggled, then suddenly stopped. "How could they think we're dating?"

Marco shrugged, and casually wrapped his arm around Star. "We're joined at the hip practically. We're always hugging or in constant contact. There's hardly a moment when we aren't enjoying each other's company, so, that's pretty much it."

"Would you be against it?" Marco hummed in confusion at Star's question. "Would you not want to date me?"

"No, not at all Star. I just figured you wouldn't be into me, you prefer bad-boys after all. I just figured that if I dated you we would get heartbroken when you leave for Mewni. I mean, I may have considered us getting together at some point, but I tried saying to myself, 'no you like Jackie, Star's your best friend.' and stuff like that. I guess I didn't distract myself well enough."

"What are you saying Marco? I'm not leaving for another 2 years. Plus, if we did start dating it would give us time to sort things out, like, what'll happen when I leave for Mewni. You could come with me if you wanted to is the thing. Plus you have your scissors, so even if you didn't I could leave at any point to go on an adventure with you. But are you saying you'd like to date me?"

"Oh please, Star. Every guy in school wants to date you. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to date you. Besides, it'd give us the chance to have dates in other dimensions, seeing all there is to see, romantic spots and the such. I guess I do want to date you." Marco nervously chuckled as he said this, then he felt Star shiver, and gave her his hoodie.

"Well, Marco, why don't you and I give it a try?" Star offered this, taking in the scent of his hoodie. "I want to go on a date with you after this Marco."

"Alright Star, but let's just save it for another time. I'd like to just relax at home after this carnival date." As Marco said that, like the people who ran the ride were listening to the conversation, waiting for their heartfelt moment to finish, the ride started back up. When the two got out of the tunnel, they walked home, hand in hand. When they got home they immediately sat on the couch, and fell asleep leaning on one another.


	32. The Demon of Echo Creek(Phone a, demon?)

**The Demon of Echo Creek**

 **To call, is to care  
**

 **A/N: Sorry, guys. Been suffering from a case of "Lack of motivations" Here's our next Demon of Echo Creek installment.  
**

As our trio ate at the taco bar downtown, Marco couldn't help but keep his head on a swivel. "Marco, relax. You scared those guys shitless. There's no way they'll try anything with you in Echo Creek." Janna rubbed his back to calm him.

"I know Janna. I just worry." Marco looked around. Then turned to the girls in front of him. "Give me your hands." They gave him a confused look, then complied. Marco then put his hands on the back of theirs, and a small summoning circle was left on their hands, seeming to leak shadows. "I know I'm being paranoid. But that's if you ever need me. Just place a thumb on the circle, and think as though you were talking to me. It's like a demonic cell phone."

The two girls looked at their hands, and watched as the marks slowly disappeared. "Well, now we can get a hold of you at any time, right Marco?" Marco nodded. "How's your taco though, Marco? Meet your expectations?" Star gestured to the half-eaten taco on Marco's tray.

"Oh yeah, just fine." He then picked it up, and continued eating. "My question is, though, are those guys really allowed to roam free and extort people like that?" The girls exchanged a look, and then nodded, confirming Marco's fears. "That's just great. You know what, I think it's time this town had a 'cleanup crew' of sorts." Marco finished his taco, and stood up. "Janna, will you be okay at home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but what do you mean by 'cleanup crew'?" She followed his lead, and looked him in the eyes.

"I mean, with those guys roaming around, and your dad. They know what you look like, and possibly where you live. If you need, I can have some shades guard your house. Or, see if you can stay at Star's place."

"Janna, you know it would be fine if you stayed with us. But he has a point. They probably know where you live." Star took a drink, then walked out with the others.

"Star, listen. I get that you're worried. But I have Marco's 'number' now. I'm pretty sure he'll be ready to help me." Janna put her arms around the two in an attempt at being comforting. "I won't turn down hanging out with you guys some more though." She smiled, and looked at the pair, who had worried looks on their faces.

"Janna, when you go home, take some of your blood, and put it on my circle. It'll place shades that'll patrol your house. I'm telling you this so that you have some line of defense. I'm pretty sure Star and I both don't want you getting hurt." Marco turned to Janna, and Star nodded, agreeing with him. "Do this for me."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

"Star, why do you think Janna didn't come with us?"

"She's just being Janna. She may not act like it, but she has a great deal of pride. She's nearly gotten thrown out of school 'cause someone insulted her pride."

"I mean, I don't blame her, but I'd like to make sure that she's safe." Marco climbed down from the support beam he was hanging off of, and sat next to Star, who, rather than looking up from her game, just leaned against her. "I really worry that those guys are going to-" Marco paused. "Come back." He swiftly got up, and ran into his room, rummaging around in his trunk. Then, smacked himself on the forehead, and summoned a dark black set of armor onto his body.

"Marco. Is something wrong?" Star walked into the room, noticing Marco fixing himself up. He then summoned a sheathed sword, and placed it on his back.

"No, Janna just called for help. Looks like she needs a knight in dark black armor." He walked over to Star, and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry, it's bulletproof. I'll make sure to be careful. Just get the police on their way to Janna's place." Star nodded, and he backed up to the darkened corner of his room, and fell into it. When he appeared on the other side of the shadows, he was in a darkened closet with Janna, and a woman whom he assumed was Janna's mom. "Janna, I'm here. Where are they?"

"Marco!" Janna quickly turned and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're here. They're down in the living room. Let me help you."

Marco gently pushed Janna off of him, and looked at her, forgetting she couldn't see him. "Janna, I'm not going to let you get in danger. Stay here with your mom. I'll be back shortly." With that Marco walked out of the closet, and closed the door behind him.

"Don't let that one go Janna." Her mother teasing Janna was the last thing he heard.

Marco walked into the living room, noticing that the whole place was trashed. "Gentlemen. I should've known you'd try something like this. I actually did." All of the men present turned, and Cue ball stepped forward with a victorious grin.

"Look at this. The ren fair's not till next week kid." This elicited a large amount of laughter from the men present.

"Right, you can't see my face." Marco then took off his helmet, then put it back on, as he watched the shocked expressions of the men gathered. "Now, direct trip to the underworld, or dismemberment?"

"Marco! Don't kill them!" He looked back, and saw Janna at the top of the stairs. He summoned a shade, who stood before her, and pushed her behind cover.

"There's the girl! Get her!" As the men charged at the stairs, they stopped short as Marco threw his sword in front of them, cutting off their path, he then walked over to it, and pulled it out of the wall.

"Relax Janna, I won't kill them. Just maim. The other offer was to drag them down to the underworld by shade." Marco then pointed his sword at the men, who all took small bottles, and splashed water on him.

"Take that! Holy water oughta stop you." One of the men shouted this over the screams Marco was eliciting. Then he screamed himself, when he noticed that his hand that held the bottle had been cut off.

"You know, holy water only works on demons of Satan, or fire demons. I'm neither." Marco turned at the same time as the men. Slinging the blood off of his sword. Marco started swinging his weapon around. "How about, you leave now, keep your limbs..." He looked at the man screaming on the floor. "Most of them. And leave this poor girl alone."

"Kid, I'm afraid either way I'm going to win." Another man, rather than Cue ball stepped forward. "So how about you stay out of these family matters, hm?"

"Oh! So you're her father. Excellent." Marco subtly readied himself to charge.

"Well, I am indeed. So how about you listen to an elder and-" Janna's father quickly dropped down, grabbing at his crotch screaming while blood seeped through his hands.

"I offered you a choice." Marco turned to the other men, and pointed his sword at them. "Y'all are gonna stay here, while we all wait for the authorities." Marco then snapped his fingers as his armor and sword disappeared, and the men were surrounded by shades, moments later, the sounds of sirens approaching could be heard. "Well boys, looks like we won't wait for long."

After the authorities arrived and took the men and their dismembered parts away, Marco and Janna watched as the news crews surrounded the police, they then closed the windows. "So, Janna, want to go back to Star's with me?" Marco turned and offered a hand to Janna. "I swear, teleporting is more fun than it looks."

"Fine, I guess. I'm trusting you on this Marco." Janna took his hand, and they walked over to the shadowy corner of the room after Janna gathered a bag of clothes. "See you tomorrow mom." They then melted into the shadows, and Janna watched in awe as the shadows seemed to consume them, before gently pushing them up, almost like an elevator, into the shadowy corner of Star's room.

"Marco!" He and Janna were then spear-tackled by Star and enveloped in a bone crushing hug from the girl. "Thank goodness you two are alright."

Marco then chuckled as the three of them walked over and sat on Star's bed. "Yeah, Star, everything's fine. Let me just be the first of us who says this: I am exhausted." Marco then flopped back onto Star's bed, and started to almost instantly fall asleep. Then Janna and Star laid back.

"You know Marco, I have to agree, hiding behind that cover was very tiring. Although I didn't expect to see any blood." Janna then snuggled closer to Marco, and started to fall asleep herself.

"And worrying about you two was tiring enough as is." Star then followed suit, resulting in the three of them passing out on Star's bed, cuddled up to Marco.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's just say I've been gone for a while, no? I've been lacking inspiration and motivation to write for this whole time, so I'm just now getting this out. I hope you guys enjoy, and have a good morning/ rest of your day/ night. And see you next time.**


	33. Heckapoo (Play us a song Guitar Guy)

**Heartfelt Heckapoo**

 **Playing the Heartstrings  
**

 **A/N: I hope you guys weren't expecting another Starco week. That bad boy au said Technically. Reason being I'm going to continue that story on my own time. Now then, quick question, should I respond to reviews in chapters? Just let me know what you think in the reviews if you wish.  
**

* * *

Marco sat in his dressing room, tuning his guitar and looking at the costumes they had prepared for him. He finally picked out one that he found to be least offensive on the eyes, a red button up, with long sleeves, and black slacks and loafers. "This will do nicely." When Marco was changed he looked in the full sized mirror, and looked himself over. He hummed in interest and unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt, and rolled the sleeves to just below his elbows. When he finished the outfit he heard a knock at the door, followed by a muffled voice on the other side.

"Mr. Diaz, you're going on in five." Marco sighed as he walked out of the room, and towards backstage. When he got to the side of the stage, he looked out to see a monster with two heads finish playing a few final chords on a cello, then walk off stage. "Go on out there Diaz." The stage hand directed him out onto stage, and Marco immediately walked over to a stool in the center of the stage. He put the strap of his guitar over his shoulder, and breathed a few times before he began strumming.

As Marco started up the first few bars of the song, the autonomous back-up band whirred to life, matching tempo and pitch perfectly.

 _Darling you're with me, always around me_  
 _Only love, only love_  
 _Darling I feel you, under my body_  
 _Only love, only love_  
 _Give me shelter, or show me heart_  
 _Come on love, come on love_  
 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart_

 _And I'll be yours to keep_

When the bridge approached, Marco half expected himself to fall apart at this point, but his confidence was also growing as he continued to play.

 _Darling you're with me, always around me_  
 _Only love, only love_  
 _Darling I feel you, under my body_  
 _Only love, only love_  
 _Give me shelter, or show me heart_  
 _Come on love, come on love_  
 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart_

 _And I'll be yours to keep_

 _Darling you're with me, always around me_  
 _Only love, only love_  
 _Darling I feel you, under my body_  
 _Only love, only love_  
 _Give me shelter, or show me heart_

 _Come on love, come on love_  
 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart_  
 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart_

 _Only love, love, love, only love, love, love_  
 _Only love love love, girl show me heart_  
 _Come on love, love, love, come on love, love, love_  
 _Come on love, love, love, watch me fall apart_  
 _Come on love, love, love, come on love, love, love_  
 _Come on love, love, love, girl show me heart_  
 _Show me love love love, show me love love love_  
 _Show me love love love_

 _Darling I feel you under my body_  
 _Darling you're with me forever and always_  
 _Give me shelter or show me heart_  
 _And watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart_

The entire song, Marco's confidence never wavered. He sang, and played as if he was alone the entire time. When he finished, he simply said thank you, walked off stage, and went to the refreshments table. He then suddenly gasped, taking in as much air as he could. That was when he was approached from behind by one of the clones. "You did good out there kid. How long have you been able to play?"

"Well, I've played for several years. It's practically become second nature. I often find myself playing my guitar if I'm just zoning out in my room." Marco shrugged as he said this.

"Well, I'm just going to say you most likely won. That's the consensus at this point." Heckapoo placed a friendly hand on Marco's shoulder. "Bet you're glad to hear that."

"Yeah, guess I get to blow out your flames?" Marco smiled at the clone, happy to get the first few flames down and out.

"Nah, you get a kiss on the lips and five bucks. Of course you get to blow out our flames."

Marco stared at the demon before him, gently smiled, and chuckled. "You know, I wouldn't pass up that kiss." Marco saw as Heckapoo tensed up in front of him. "But I'd figure you'd rather have a date first."

The blushing Heckapoo glared at him, before she calmed down and smiled. "I think if you can woo me on that date, you may get that kiss. If you really keep this up with the other clones, you may get closer to wooing the real Heckapoo."

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend to leave behind, so why not. It may be fun. But which clone should I take on the date, should I just let you guys choose?" Marco leaned back against the table, as he waited for the girl to respond.

"We'll figure it out, although, I am the only one to talk to you really, you couldn't tell because, clones, but I am the same one. I'll talk to you later."

After three hours had passed, Marco was asleep in his dressing room when a knock came at the door, startling him awake. "Mr. Diaz, you've been chosen as the winner, you need to go claim your prize." Marco followed the clone back onto the stage. "Attention, fellow clones, line up. It's time for Marco to blow out the flames, but he has a choice as well. He had mentioned that he might want to date the original, so he may try and date one of us to get a feel for the real Heckapoo, lets let him make his choice." The clone then stepped back and lined up with the others. "So, what'll it be. Make up your mind quickly now."

Marco stared at the clones before him, deep in thought. He could try his chances at the real deal, although, he doubted she would want to date him. He didn't care a this point though. "Whichever one of you has talked to me the most, come over here, we're going to go on a date." Marco watched as one of them stepped forward, Marco then walked up to the others, and blew out their flames, watching as they 'poofed' out of existence. "Sorry you watched me technically destroy your technical family."

"It doesn't matter kid. Now where are you taking me?" The clone that remained turned and smiled at Marco, slight affection evident in her eyes.

He stood there, deep in thought. Then it clicked. "Why don't I get these robots to play some music from my dimension? Sounds fun, no?"

The clone paused, and then smiled more. "Sounds fun. Have some way to get them here though?"

"I actually do. All my music is saved to my phone, and I just so happen to have a way to connect to them." With that, Marco walked over to the control panel, and noticed an audio jack on it, plugging in his phone, he then escorted the Heckapoo clone over to one of the chairs, and sat back as the machines whirred to life, and the music started playing. Hours later, after listening to all the music on Marco's phone, the two were walking around the stadium. "So, there's also alternate timelines in this multi-verse? Weird. I bet there's one where I'm dating, like, Janna, or something."

"You'd be surprised kid. But if I'm being honest here. I'm really enjoying this timeline." The clone gave Marco a slight seductive look, inviting him closer.

"Oh really, in all honesty, you seemed pretty frustrated with me at first."

"That was the real Heckapoo. But once she gets my memories, she may warm up to you." With these final words said, she grabbed Marco by the hoodie, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Wow. That was something." Marco looked down at the slightly flustered clone, then pulled her in for another kiss. "Guess I have to put out your flame if I want to meet the real Heckapoo, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. Goodbye k- Marco." She stood back, and casually accepted him blowing out her flame.

"See ya, My Muse."

 **A/N: Man, I've been sitting on this one for a while. Finally got it out. Curse the internet and school and lack of motivation. For now though, please enjoy this Heckco shipitude. See y'all next chapter.**


	34. Earth wants out (Viva)

**When Earth Wants Out**

Star Butterfly sat on the float, bored, honestly disappointed in her parents. It may have been a couple of years, but they conquered this peaceful dimension, one thug was all it took though. That one thug tried to rob her, but her parents saw it as reason to take over. She hated the anniversary every year. Suddenly there was a loud clanking, and she saw something roll across the floor of the float. Then there was deafening noise, and she blacked out.

She woke up, unaware of how time had passed, but she knew one thing, she had been kidnapped. She felt the zip-ties keeping her to the chair, she also noticed the cloth stuffed in her mouth.

"So you're finally awake I see." The mysterious voice slowly walked out of the shadows, revealing a young man in a red hoodie, hood up, walking towards her. "I could monologue and tell you everything I'm going to do to you, but I'll just give you the straight and narrow. You won't be heard, but I'm holding you ransom." The young man walked behind her and removed the gag.

"Why would you kidnap me? I'm just a stand-" Star attempted to lie her way out of this situation, but it didn't do any good.

"Please, I've been doing this for years, if there's one thing I know, it's that the stand-ins always get the cheeks wrong." The boy leaned on the table in front of Star, and looked carefully at her, the lone light in the room made his hood shadow his face even more than normal. "I know you're the real princess Butterfly, so I'm making sure I get what I want from your family."

"And what could my family possibly have that you want?"

"Earth. My home. Which you Mewmans took over for no reason. I only want my old life, although it probably won't happen." The boy sighed heavily, then continued. "If it wasn't for your family, my world wouldn't have fallen apart. I wouldn't have lost everything. So, I'm going to make sure no one has to do what I did."

"And what did you do? Kidnap one princess?" She felt as if she could raise his temper, he might do something he'd regret.

"No, became a freedom fighter. I've been destroying your government buildings you built, your statues, all of your paintings. I've been tagging the streets with symbols of rebellion. I'm letting the people of Earth know that there is some form of hope. I want to set the people free from your tyranny. With the exchange, once I get Earth's freedom back, I'm going to make sure our armies are prepared."

"And what if that exchange is trapped, what then? What if you die?"

"I've got a back up plan. It's actually going to be televised. It'll be a martyr's death. I only want to be free from the sorrow, and the pain." He turned his head, but Star could've sworn she saw a tear fall from his eyes. But she saw that he only wanted peace, and that was her chance, her one link with him, this may get Mewni away from Earth, and she may have a more fun life.

"What if I told you I wanted to help? Please hear me out."

"Oh please, the Royal Princess is being held hostage and she says she wants to help force her home dimension from the dimension that was conquered. There's no way, that you'd give up a life of luxury for that."

"I will. I never wanted Mewni to take over. I just happened to be the victim of a mugging. There was no stopping my family from the take over." Star looked down, obviously ashamed. Then she noticed the boy reach down and touch her neck.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's how a Mewman, and human, works. If there's one thing that always tells the truth it's the pulse. If your pulse stays the same the entire time you tell me that you want to join me, I just may believe you."

Star stared at the boy, looking deep into the shadow that covered his face, then with a deep breath, steadied herself, putting all the truth, and feeling she could into her voice. "I want to free Earth from the tyranny of us Mewmans, I don't want to have Earth be a conquered dimension for no reason. I want you to not have to worry about your freedom. And I want to prevent any deaths I can." She stared at him, waiting, pleading with her eyes to believe her, because she knew it was the truth. She knew he would agree. Then he sighed.

"I don't know why I'm trusting you. You're Mewman royalty. But you aren't lying." The boy then took his hood off, revealing how young he really was. "I'm the vigilante that's been trying to chase off you Mewmans ever since you took over Earth."

"You're, you're only a teenager! I figured someone like you would be some, grizzled rugged thirty-something." She then watched as he reached towards his belt, and pulled out a large survival knife.

"No thirty-something is capable of running rooftop to rooftop, nonstop, for at least two hours. Now I bet you're wondering about your wand."

"My wand?" Star paused for a moment, then shot up, realizing what he said. "Where did I put my wand?!"

"Relax Princess. I've got it locked up. Just hold on, I've got to get some ground rules set. First, I'm not trusting you completely, so there are limits, I'm always going to know where you are, and if you're off mission."

"And hows that going to work?" She watched as the boy pulled a large needle-gun from a cabinet behind him.

"Tracking chip. I may have said I trust you, but I also said not completely. This is only fair, especially with your wand."

Star looked at the needle that he held. It was a small chip, but it would still be there. He had a point. He was giving the daughter of his dimension's conquerors freedom. He was justified in wanting this. "Make it quick, where are you putting it?"

"The back of your neck, nowhere noticeable. You'll even forget it's there." She turned and felt the light prick of the needle, and the cold of the chip as it entered her body. "It's only just beneath the skin. It'll come out when I take it out. That or if I manage to get my med-bot to actually work."

"Med-bot? What's that? Some sort of first aid robot or something?"

"Actually, it's an old project of my friend's. It was going to perform any and all surgeries based on the database we have uploaded. But then they couldn't finish it." The boy turned and started walking out the door, with Star following behind him.

"What, uh... What's your name?"

The boy turned and looked at her. "Marco. The name's Marco." He turned and opened the door behind him, revealing a moderately sized living room, with large windows, revealing that they were actually in what looked like an apartment building.

"Wait, we weren't underground?"

"Actually, we were in the janitor's closet. Makes for a great interrogation room. But for now, I'm going to get your big unveiling ready."

"Big unveiling? I'm just working alongside you. That should be all." Star was confused on this part. _Marco wanted to make a scene out of her working with him, why?_

"Listen Princess. There's few things that fuel a government, no matter what kind. One of those things is people. So if we reveal some anonymous Mewman is against the settlement of Earth, it'll encourage others who are against it to rise up, and push you out. But I know your parents are stubborn, so it'll be a while before they leave." Marco then sat at a workbench in the corner of the room. He then paused, and looked at Star once more. "You are aware that by helping me, you become a terrorist. And that means you're never welcomed back home, right?"

Star paused, and milled over what he just said. She honestly hadn't considered being banished from Mewni. But now it was a very real possibility. "I uh... Now I am. You know what, Mewni was never any fun. I'll will have to live with the consequences, I guess." She looked at Marco, and noticed he had a silent smile on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just seeing some humanity in this otherworldly princess. Now are you absolutely sure about this?" Star saw his face immediately turn solemn. "I am wanting your absolute certainty about this. This is your entire life that's going to fall apart." Star just stared at him. Unsure as to why he didn't get it.

"Yes. I am absolutely positive. Mewni overstepped its bounds with the invasion of Earth. So I'm going to be the one who rights it." She stood stoically before Marco. "Now how are we going to introduce me to Earth?"

"Well, I'd say we start with a faux trade. You and I are going to the trade tomorrow, you're going to be unbound, and when you step forward, you're going to toss a sonic pulse bomb. Just make sure you wear the earplugs I give you. I'm also going to make you a mask. Use it. They haven't seen my face, but they'll know yours, your face will have power." Star noticed the one light of hope he had in his eyes. She didn't want to see it disappear, but there was one question that needed to be answered.

"What if it's not enough Marco?" There it went.

"Well, I'm going to accept my fate. I know I won't make it out of this, alive at least. If I do live, I'm making sure that they don't have the pleasure of torturing me." Marco rolled his chair over to the other side of the bench, grabbed a measuring tape, and rolled back. "Let me see your face. The mask needs to be an exact fit. Don't want it slipping off, or not covering your face." Star ten complied and leaned down, and felt as his hands carefully maneuvered around her head and face, she couldn't help but notice how his hands felt. "I'm going to work on this. It's going to take a couple days, should be done in time for the exchange." Marco then turned around, measurements written down, and began working.

"I'm going to, walk around the apartment." Star then turned, and walked around.

"Stay away from the windows! I don't trust anyone, and unless you're planning to cover your cheeks, don't be seen." Marco's voice was laced with much more than just fear of getting caught. Almost, concern?

"Right. Will do."


End file.
